Una no tan nueva historia d amor
by julis90
Summary: Una historia de amor entre Harry y Hermione. Despues de la muerte de Dumbledore Harry comienza a darse cuenta de muchas cosas y descubre el verdadero significado de la palabra amor...Dejen sus reviews por favor! espero q les guste xD
1. Capitulo 1: Un año nuevo

Hola a todos!! Bueno quiero que sepan que este es el primer fic que escribo y las ganas me surgieron gracias a muchas personas entre ellas le agradezco a: Eva Dartico. Eva sin tu opinión en estos tiempos no se lo q hubiese hecho ;)

Bueno lei en varios lugares que habia que asegurarse de escribir que no me pertenecen los personajes, ni lugares de esta historia sino a JK Rowling.

Esta historia esta basada en la época luego de la muerte de Dumbledore. Es una historia de amor H/Hr, es que simplemente amo esta pareja y es mi favorita :D, asi que si llego a escribir bien en un futuro espero poder hacer muchos fics mas!

En fin... espero que lo disfruten y en verdad que deseo con todo mi corazon haberlo escrito bien, por mas que no me tenga fe como escritora :P

Aca les dejo el primer cap...

--------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------

**Capitulo 1 : Un año nuevo**

Era una noche de verano, exactamente un día antes de comenzar las tan ansiadas clases para una niña cuyo pelo era castaño y enmarañado. La castaña se encontraba sentada al lado de su ventana. Hermione estaba demasiado pendiente, de los últimos acontecimientos que tuvo el año anterior y deseando no volver a vivir lo mismo nunca jamás.

Pero por otro lado, recapacitaba y se arrepentía de haber pensado tan solo en eso por un segundo, ya que en realidad no fue nada malo este ultimo tiempo debido a sus amigos.

Ginny era una gran persona y Hermione se llevaba mas que bien con ella, ron por supuesto era su amigo con el cual se llevaba de "maravillas" pero a pesar de esto era una de las mejores personas que habría conocido en toda su vida; por otro lado, Harry... su amigo de toda la vida, la primer persona de otro sexo a la que abrazo en 2do año y como no olvidarlo, por supuesto...su heroe y mejor amigo desde primero.

Últimamente la chica de pelo castaño se encontraba muy inquieta por actuales pensamientos, ya que no solo incluían las tragedias, sino que también influía el tan conocido amor.

Por otro lado Harry, estaba en la pieza de ron como todos los veranos, en que acostumbraba a quedarse en la casa de su mejor amigo. Aunque este verano se sentía raro y comprendió que la razón era hermione y su ausencia como no acostumbraba en todos los veranos.

Luego de tantos pensamientos, el dia llego y harry y ron se dirigieron a la estación king cross como en todos sus años de escuela.

Se encontraron con Hermione ahí, aunque harry pensó que no podría una persona cambiar en tan poco tiempo como lo había hecho hermione en esos últimos tres meses. En proporción era poco el tiempo pero nada comparado al cambio de hermione quien tenia ya mucho mas cuerpo de mujer y no tenia su pelo tan enmarañado como siempre acostumbraba a usarlo.

ron, harry! Por aquí...! –

ya vamos... – contesto ron diferente a otras veces, ya no sentía amor por hermione como acostumbraba a hacerlo hacia meses, sino que había cambiado mucho también, y para bien... (N/A: obviamente q es para bien! Jamás cambio para mal jaja)

menos mal que encontramos un compartimiento vacío, porque por la hora que llegamos jamás pensé que íbamos a encontrar uno siquiera –dijo harry

pues si... a las horas en que llegan ustedes jamás hay ninguno vacío, tendrían que llegar antes porque no es bueno hacer todo a ultima hora –

si, ya lo sabemos hermione..., nos lo repites todos los años – contesto ron. El pelirrojo no quería ser malo, pero simplemente no se sentía cómodo delante de ella sobre todo por sus pasados sentimientos.

Bueno ron, veo que no has pasado un muy lindo verano. Me equivoco? –.

Pues en realidad si, te equivocas; aunque no suela ser tu habilidad. Con harry y ginny la hemos pasado de lo mejor, aunque por supuesto no hubiese sido lo mismo sin ti – ron se puso un poco colorado ante tal comentario hecho, pero ahora que había hablado debía callarse porque sabia que no había forma de arreglarlo.

(N/A: pobre ron siempre mete la pata! xD jaja).

Hermione no entendía porque pero simplemente no pudo escuchar mas, luego de que ron haya pronunciado "con harry y ginny.."; sentía una sensación rara de bronca hacia ginny inexplicable, pero sabia que fuese lo que fuese la pelirroja jamás tenia la culpa.

gracias ron. Tu también la pasaste bien harry, con ron y ginny? – nuevamente le hervía la sangre pero no debía precipitarse.

Si... hemos hecho cosas de todo tipo y muy lindas, en verdad que fue un verano muy distinto a otros; aunque te extrañamos a todo momento.

Nuevamente la castaña quedo en shock pero esta vez al escuchar las últimas palabras pronunciadas por su amigo. Aunque por otro lado se sintió bien al escuchar lo dicho por el ojiverde.

Todo el viaje estuvieron conversando sobre todas sus anécdotas en el verano y lo bien que los tres lo habían pasado. Pero ya no era lo mismo que hacia 7 años atrás, ahora todo había cambiado completamente, desde su forma de pensar hasta el amor.

Se repitieron las mismas tradiciones que todos los años se han hecho, pero a diferencia de que Dumbledore ya no ejercía su cargo por su muerte y que Mc Gonagall lo hacía.

Se dijeron unas palabras en honor al gran mago de todos los tiempos, y no solo a opinión de harry sino que para muchos otros mas también lo fue. Sabían que este año iba a ser distinto a todos, sabían que este año el peligro en Hogwarts iba a llegar a su mayor apogeo.

Mc Gonagall aclaro que para que los alumnos se encuentren mas cómodos este año iban a realizar el mismo baile que se había hecho en cuarto año, junto con todas las escuelas.

Mientras los alumnos se dirigían hacia los dormitorios iban discutiendo sobre lo ultimo mencionado por la actual directora.

A la mañana siguiente desayunaron los tres juntos como acostumbraban a hacerlo, pero ron se encontraba mucho mas nervioso de lo normal. El pelirrojo estaba recordando todo lo ultimo sucedido en cuarto año y no sabia que hacer, ya que no quería que le pasara lo mismo que hace 3 años atrás.

-----------------

Es todo por este capitulo... espero en verdad que lo hayan disfrutado y que les haya gustado :)!!

Escriban por favor sus reviews para que pueda saber su opinión!! Por favor... es solo un clic ;)

Mil gracias!!


	2. Capitulo 2: Roces

**Cap. 2: Roces**

Por fin Harry se animó a romper el hielo de aquel momento tan incómodo, debido a que ya sabía la situación por la que pasaba ron.

así que dime hermione... cual será la primera materia de esta mañana?

espera que me fijo en el horario, porque aun no termino de recordármelo... –

que raro que suceda eso proveniendo de vos.., generalmente a esta altura te lo sabes tan de memoria que puedes decirlo 5 veces sin parpadear siquiera – dijo harry en tono chistoso

veo que te has levantado con el pie derecho... – dijo la castaña en forma sarcástica. - pero mas allá de eso... tienes razón... últimamente me siento más distraída de lo común- _"si tan solo supieses que tu eres la razón de todo..." (N/A: pensamiento de hermione o harry cada vez que cambie el estilo de letra) _

bueno creo que por fin vemos que eres humana y no una chica con superpoderes con respecto al estudio – volvió a decir el ojiverde bromeando una vez más

harry ya deja de decirle esas cosas a hermione¿que no te das cuenta que no le gustan? – dijo ron un poco serio. Sabía que todo esto del baile y revivir viejos momentos no le hacía bien para nada...

harry lo miró de mala gana, sabiendo porque reaccionaba así

gracias ron por defenderme – el pelirrojo se puso colorado casi del color de su cabellera ante tal comentario. – pero no necesito a nadie que me defienda, se hacerlo sola. Y harry... creo que todos somos seres humanos por si no lo sabías señor "elegido"- esta vez fue hermione quien estaba bromeando, aunque a harry no le gustó para nada su broma de mal gusto.

Veo que tu también te levantaste con el pie derecho, hermione. Pero vamos a hacer de cuenta que no escuche ese último comentario. Y ahora por si se puede saber, porque me tratas de esa forma? Acaso te hice algo yo a ti? – harry ya se estaba impacientando. Ron no podía creer la reacción que acababa de tener su mejor amigo.

Harry si estas susceptible no es mi culpa. Tu hiciste un chiste y yo te lo respondí a cambio nada mas que eso... por que crees que tengo algo en tu contra eh?! – a hermione ya comenzaba a interesarle la reacción de su amigo.

Pues no lo se...pero con permiso – harry se levanto de su asiento y se retiro.

Ron la miro a hermione con cara interrogante..., pero esta vez simplemente la castaña se quedo sin respuesta alguna.

---------------

Hermione al poder localizar a harry sentado junto al lago en los jardines, decidió salir para hablar con él un rato, de lo que le pasaba últimamente.

La castaña se estaba acercando cada vez mas al azabache y este al escuchar ruido levanto la vista para localizar de donde y de quien provenía. Harry se sorprendió al ver a hermione.

Cuando ella llego se sentó junto a su amigo en el pasto imitándolo y mirando hacia el lago, sin cruzar las miradas ni una sola vez.

harry se que estás molesto por algo, pero todavía no se el motivo –

su amigo no contesto ante el comentario.

por favor... quieres contestar? Acaso te hice algo?, paso algo con ron o ginny? –

harry continuo sin hablar

harry... –

shh... – hermione se sorprendió ante el chisteo de su amigo, pero decidió esta vez dejarlo hablar a el. – nunca te has puesto a mirar lo bello que puede ser el atardecer?- hermione no podía entender lo que le estaba preguntando; pero decidió esta vez seguirle la corriente.

ehm... si para serte sincera es una de las cosas que mas me gustan de la naturaleza aunque más aún el amanecer – _"que diablos estoy haciendo? Por dios! Que tiene que ver todo esto con..." _. Harry la distrajo una vez de sus pensamientos

si lo se... aunque a veces no puedo lograr entender como habiendo cosas tan lindas en el mundo como la naturaleza pueden haber otras mejores aún y mucho más hermosas – al decir las últimas palabras, harry por fin logró mirar a los ojos por primera vez a su amiga. La castaña se sorprendió ante al actitud de harry

pues si harry..., hay cosas más hermosas que el amanecer por mas bello que sea, como el amor, no crees? – _" por que estoy diciéndole esto y justo a harry?"_

creo que una vez más la señorita Granger ha acertado a una no tan simple pregunta – hermione se sonrojo ante el comentario de harry y esbozó una sonrisa dulce, dedicada solo a él. Al verla el ojiverde también sonrió.

Supongo que ahora esta todo bien no harry? – estaba desesperada por saber su respuesta

Nunca estuvimos mal... –

Lo se... pero cual fue la razón por la cual te pusiste así? – hermione quería escuchar su respuesta como fuera.

Bueno..- justo en ese momento aparecio ginny parada junto a ellos

Hola!!! –

Ginny...- contesto harry _"salvado por la campana una vez mas..."_

Que hacen acá tan solitarios hablando? O acaso interrumpí algo? – la pelirroja ansiaba saber la respuesta

Pfjajajjaja... ginny tu si que eres graciosa ehh!! – dijo hermione riéndose a carcajadas. Pero esta vez harry no se rió como siempre sino que la miró con cara de herido. La castaña no podía entender lo que estaba pasando, por más que ella haya tenido toda su vida respuestas a las cosas, sobre temas del amor no podía competir nunca, porque sabía que era la primera que perdía debido a sus antecedentes y a las cosas vividas hasta el momento.

Bueno y que tanta seriedad?? –_(N/A: _ginny si es que es inoportuna eh jaja, no es un comentario de ofensa a sus fans, simplemente me refiero a la trama)

Pues nada tan solo estabamos hablando cosas de las vacaciones y eso.. –

Ajam.. y yo los interrumpí, no? – dijo ginny traviesa

un poco bastante..! – murmuró hermione aunque por suerte su amiga no la llego a escuchar

nono, ginny como vas a interrumpir? – esta vez fue harry quien se decidió a hablar. La castaña se sorprendió, pero esta vez le creció la ira nuevamente por dentro ante el comentario del azabache.

Bueno no importa... mejor me voy con mis amigas que me están esperando. Luego en la cena hablamos, si? –

Si... – contestó hermione, celebrando por primera vez la despedida de su amiga y agradeciéndole de corazón que la haya dejado a solas. Luego de que la pelirroja se retiró quedaron a solas una vez más, harry sabía que ya no podía atrasar más la respuesta.

Bueno... creo que me debes una respuesta no? – preguntó hermione curiosa

Si.. y no la sé aún hermione, créeme que la culpa no es tuya ni de nadie. Simplemente que me está afectando todo junto, la muerte de Dumbledore el mejor mago del mundo, el comienzo de clases y ahora el maldito baile – lo último lo hizo sonar con ira, pero hermione no lo notó.

Y que tiene que ver el baile? –

Pues nada... que seguramente vamos a revivir viejos momentos, no lo crees? – Hermione se quedó sin respuesta una vez más, porque siempre la dejaba sin habla alguna

Mira harry... no se a que te refieres exactamente con viejos momentos pero creo que mas allá de eso, se le puede sacar provecho al baile.. haciéndote nuevos amigos y... amigas – aunque lo último no lo quería decir

Pero no quiero nuevas amigas...- harry se quiso auto-coser la boca – ni tampoco amigos.. – gracias a dios que pudo corregir la oración.

Se que este es un momento muy difícil para ti, pero debes aprender a superar todos los problemas y seguir adelante y sabiendo que siempre nos vas a tener a ron y a mi – harry sabía que era verdad lo que había dicho, pero ojalá la tuviese a ella siempre y no tan sólo como amiga

Si, lo se. Gracias hermione. Siempre encuentras la forma de hacerme sentir bien sin importar que... –

No harry... gracias a ti, por ser como eres – hermione se sonrojó ante lo último que dijo y pudo notar que harry un poco también

y ya tienes pareja para el baile? – le interesó saber a harry

pues... ahora que lo preguntas no – lo dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza y miraba el pasto

oye.. que sucede? – dijo harry mientras la tomaba con su mano en forma suave levantándole la cabeza

nada... simplemente que no creo que este año sea igual a los otros –

por que? Por tu pareja? –

si... eso.. y lo difícil que se me va a hacer conseguir que "esa" persona quiera ir conmigo –

no te pongas mal hermione, esa persona es una tonta si no ve tu belleza tanto interior como exterior – la castaña se sonrojo ante lo que dijo harry. – y... quien es esa persona por si se puede saber...?? –

Hermione tardó bastante tiempo en contestar, que se le pasaron como segundos; y no se animaba a decirle a el que con quien quería ir al baile era con él!, con el famoso harry potter, por el cual se sentía completamente loca en este último tiempo.

ehm.. para serte completamente sincera.., me encantaría que esa persona sea...-

justo en aquel momento la interrumpió la lluvia de la tarde- ...s...- cuando el ya se había levantado y comenzado a correr y ella lo imitó.

Hermione deseó que harry no se acordara de esa conversación y que no le volviera a preguntar por esa persona, porque sabía que ella le iba a tener que decir, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que demostrar que si la habían elegido para Gryffindor por una razón era.


	3. Capitulo 3: Avanzando

**Cap. 3: Avanzando**

Ya estaba cayendo la tarde y debían asistir a su última clase del día los tres juntos.

Mientras se dirigían a Transformaciones, se encontraron con la profesora Mc Gonagall

Señor Potter, lo puedo interrumpir un momento? – dijo la actual directora de la escuela

Si profesora, sucede algo? – pregunto el azabache preocupado, sabia que cuando se trataba de hablar con mc gonagall no era por algo precisamente bueno o por lo menos muy pocas veces lo fue.

Ehm.. no por favor... – le dijo a harry indicándole con su mano, para que se haga a un lado de sus compañeros y poder hablar con tranquilidad

Hermione y ron lo miraron esperando a que dijese algo, pero esta vez harry no tenia la menor idea de lo que se podría tratar.

Solamente antes de empezar con la primer clase del año quería asegurarme de que todo estuviese en orden –

Ah...para eso era.. – susurró harry con tranquilidad – si profesora esta todo en orden, creo que mejor que el verano por lo menos si...

Me alegra escuchar eso potter, estas seguro de todo no? –

Sisi... me encuentro perfectamente –

Excelente entonces prosigamos a entrar –

La clase pasó rapidísimo como de costumbre ya que era una asignatura que les gustaba a los tres, por así decirlo la favorita de hermione por ser la profesora mc gonagall quien la dirigía y de parte de los chicos era igual, ya que en verdad se llevaban muy bien con la actual directora.

Una vez finalizada la clase de dirigieron a la sala común de su casa, para poder empezar con los deberes del día.

Como de costumbre hermione fue la primera en finalizar y tuvo que corregir la de sus amigos, ya que nunca entendían mucho del tema.

Terminaron con todo y se dirigieron hacia la chimenea para sentarse frente al fuego.

Bueno chicos, lamento comunicarles que me tengo que retirar – dijo ron en tono superior

A donde vas? – quiso saber harry

Ehm.. a ningún lugar en particular... ustedes sigan con lo suyo... yo ya vuelvo –

Dicho esto el pelirrojo se dirigió hacia el retrato y salió, seguido por la mirada de sus amigos.

En el jardín de afuera del castillo, se encontraba una jovencita rubia a la espera de alguien, pero con miedo de ser atrapada a su vez por alguien también.

Ps... –

Luna Lovegood se dio media vuelta para verificar de donde provenía aquel sonido pero sin conseguir ningún resultado alguno.

Pssssss –

Volvió a escuchar nuevamente pero esta vez más fuerte que el anterior, al girarse nuevamente se encontró con

Ron! – (N/A: el tenía que ser... ojalá me pasase eso... jajaja xD)

Sh... – chistó el pelirrojo – No grites que nos pueden escuchar

Como quieres que no grite si me asustas de esa manera?!?! Y en tiempos así.. –

Si, lo sé y lo siento... pero quería pasar desapercibido... –

Pues si, pero hay muchas formas de hacerlo y sin utilizar precisamente esa! –

Ok.. perdón... –

De todas formas... de qué me querías hablar que era tan importante? – preguntó intrigada la rubia

Ah, si eso.. – dijo el pelirrojo rascándose la nuca con su mano y mirando al suelo, un tanto nervioso (N/A: como signo de nervios.. espero que se haya entendido... xD)

Si, eso... – dijo Luna como a la expectativa de algo

Era para hablarte del baile, que se hará dentro de poco, recuerdas? – preguntó ron

Si... – _"como olvidarse de eso?"_ pensó la rubia

Bueno pues mira... yo quería saber si tú... tú... bueno si tú... ya tenías...pareja – dijo ron esperanzado

Ahh... pues... por eso era? –

Si... –

Ehm... no precisamente.. – contestó una luna mas nerviosa que nunca

No precisamente? –

Que no ron... que no... – dijo luna ya cansada de rodeos y con demasiados nervios (N/A: y yo también los tendría en su lugar! Ajaja)

Ah.. pues... yo quería.. saber si tú.. si tú... bueno... – ron ya se encontraba del color de su cabello de lo tan colorado que estaba – Si tu.. querías ser mi... mi ... pues tu sabes... – dijo un pelirrojo mirando al suelo para que ella no notara su actual color que ya superaba el de su cabello...

Mm, no, no lo se... – luna sabía perfectamente a que refería pero simplemente quería escuchar decirlo de su boca

Si tú quieres ser mi... pareja... – ahora si era el momento en que ron ya estaba que explotaba de los nervios..., esperando que luna le dijese que no de una vez para poder salir corriendo y alejarse de toda aquella situación vergonzosa.

Si! – dijo la rubia con la sonrisa mas grande que pudo esbozar en el momento, la felicidad que tenía era inalcanzable; jamás se había sentido tan bien por algo en toda su vida.

Si? - dijo ron algo sorprendido

Si, ron quiero ser tu pareja! – luna ya no podía más así que lo primero que hizo fue abalanzarse sobre su actual pareja y abrazarlo a más no poder, por supuesto que ron le respondió del mismo modo.

Al mismo tiempo, dentro de la sala común se encontraban dos muchachos

Frente al fuego de una chimenea conversando tranquilamente.

Qué habrá ido a hacer ron? Encima a estas horas? – preguntó el azabache

No lo se harry... ya déjalo... –

Si ya lo se.., lo que pasa es que no estamos en unos lindos momentos precisamente no lo crees? –

Si lo se, pero creo que ron ya es bastante grande, como para saber lo que hace y lo que no .. –

Si lo se... – dijo harry asintiendo. – Por cierto... en que quedamos hoy por la tarde cuando estábamos hablando y nos interrumpió la lluvia? _"como de costumbre algo nos interrumpe" _pensó el muchacho-

Ehm... no lo recuerdo... – dijo hermione poniéndose un poco colorada y tratando de evitar el tema

Ah ya se! No estábamos hablando de esa persona tan importante para mi mejor amiga hermione? – dijo el azabache travieso

Un pelirrojo se encontraba sonriente caminando por los jardines del colegio, pensando.

Simplemente no entendía la razón, pero se encontraba más feliz que nunca al saber que su actual pareja, ay! Como le encantaba escuchar esa palabra, haya aceptado ir con el; simplemente se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo. Había llegado a pasar muy lindos momentos con ella, aunque también algunos malos, pero jamás dejaba de sorprenderle por sus actitudes y por su forma de ser tan liberal, y en un cierto y raro sentido parecida a la suya.

Por otro lado...

Pfajajaj – se reía una castaña – lo haces sonar tan chistoso...

Bueno, pero tengo razón no, vamos... dime...

Hermione siguió sin responder y comenzaron a sudarle las manos de lo nerviosa que se encontraba...

Dime hermione... quien es esa persona que te quita el sueño a diario, en la que piensas las 24 horas y te hace volverte loca? –

La muchacha lo miró pensando como sabía todo aquello, como sabía cada situación que estaba pasando a diario, simplemente como lo sabía?

Como... es que..? – dijo la castaña

Ajam.. no creas que vos sola vives o viviste esas cosas... –

Hermione se quedó sin habla, como podía ser que en todo momento aquél muchacho la dejara sin habla alguna?, simplemente no lo comprendía.

Bueno mucha charla, pero hasta ahora no dijiste nada importante o por lo menos "lo" importante – dijo harry marcando la palabra "lo" haciendo entender a que se refería.

Pues... la cosa es que... se que no me voy a animar a preguntárselo jamás a "esa" persona por como soy yo, y creo que no es algo que me viene pasando muy seguido, quiero decir desde hace años sino algo mas bien reciente, comprendes? –

Perfectamente... pero por que crees que no va a querer ir contigo y quien es esa persona tan misteriosa? – esta vez le intrigaba al azabache mas que nunca

Por diferentes razones harry..., por empezar que no soy su "tipo" de chica por así decirlo y jamás creo que acepte ir conmigo a ese estúpido baile – la castaña ya se estaba cansando, sabía que si el seguía con rodeos iba a tener que decírselo tarde o temprano, pero por supuesto evadió la segunda pregunta hecha por su amigo.

Bueno pero uno nunca sabe hermione, muchas veces el "tipo" de chicas como lo dices tú no tiene nada que ver, es más tal vez, al ser distinta a las demás sea mejor para esa persona, no lo crees? –

Ajam... pero eso no quita el rechazo –

Bueno pero sigo sin entender como un muchacho puede rechazar a una chica como tú, sea quien sea el muchacho, tú eres el tipo de todos – Hermione se sonrojo mas que nunca, jamás pensó en su vida que iba a escuchar a su mejor amigo decir estas palabras y sobre todo de ella.

Gracias harry... – y dicho lo último le regalo el mejor abrazo que había dado en toda su vida.

De nada.. – dijo él complacido. – Pero aún no contestas mi pregunta... dime quien es, quiero saberlo para poder ayudarte... –

Bueno... pues... veras que...- justo en ese momento fue interrumpida la conversación por ron que justo entraba por el retrato para dirigirse hacia sus amigos con la mejor de las sonrisas.

Y una vez más somos interrumpidos... – susurró harry casi inaudible para que nadie puede escucharlo.

No lo van a poder creer!! – dijo ron contento

Que sucede? – preguntó la castaña

Tengo pareja para el baile!! Es increíble y es genial, y es hermosa e inteligente, lo tiene todo! Simplemente todo! – dijo esbozando una sonrisa de "oreja a oreja" y entusiasmado, por cada descripción que hacía de Luna.

Por supuesto que ninguno supo que se refería a ella, solo por el simple hecho

de que ron quería mantenerlo en forma de sorpresa hasta el día del baile.


	4. Capitulo 4: Alguien tiene que ceder

**Capitulo 4: Alguien tiene que ceder**

Los demás días transcurrieron con mucha tensión, debido al baile, las parejas y todo, tal cual hace años atrás, por lo cual era obvio que sabían que como todo año algo se iba a aproximar de alguna forma u otra.

A hermione ya los nervios se le subían por la cabeza, no sabía que hacer con harry o siquiera como animarse a decírselo sin por lo menos sufrir por su rechazo y sabía que cada vez iba a ser más las veces que le preguntara el y de alguna forma u otra se lo iba a tener que decir. La castaña iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que sin darse

Ahh! – gritó por el dolor del golpe

Ouch... – gritó el azabache también por el dolor

Justo estaba..., lo siento... – dijo ella

No esta bien, no pasa nada... y dime.. como va todo? –

Bien, bien... o por lo menos eso creo –

Por lo menos crees? – preguntó harry intrigado

Bueno pues si... oye harry podemos hablar un momento? A solas... – dijo la chica que se encontraba más nerviosa que nunca

Claro.. yo también necesitaba hablar..., que sucede? – dijo harry una vez dentro de una de las aulas en las que por suerte no se encontraba ningún profesor en ese momento

Recuerdas todo ese tema del baile y... que me habías preguntado –

Si, que quién era esa persona... – dijo él

Pues si.., pero déjame terminar por favor, creo que ya tuvimos bastantes interrupciones no lo crees? – harry esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza

Bueno la cosa es que... creo que por fin me voy a animar de hablarle a esa persona –

Genial!! – dijo el contento

Si y no... –

Por que no? – preguntó el ojiverde

Ay harry! No siempre las cosas resultan como uno quiere, ya me sucedió varias veces y juro que no quiero volver a salir lastima de nuevo –

Lo dices por lo de ron? – preguntó

No solo por él, es todo en general. Las cosas no siempre resultan como uno las desea pero en fin, por favor no nos vayamos de tema nuevamente –

Claro... ahora volviendo a lo otro... –

Si.. quería que sepas que...bueno... mejor dicho.. tú... tú tienes pareja para... para... el baile...? – balbuceó

En realidad para serte sincera, eso era de lo que te quería hablar, recuerdas que bueno.. como todos los años nunca logro conseguir pareja y todo eso... obviamente que generalmente es por que jamás me animo a preguntar a tiempo.. –

Harry.. al grano por favor ... –

Bueno ya, pues si... es increíble quiero decir... jamás pensé, estoy feliz – concluyó con una sonrisa, pero la castaña no pudo ocultar sus ojos cristalinos como comenzaban a brotarse

hermione sucede algo? – preguntó el chico

Y al terminar esta palabra ella se hecho a correr como nunca lo había hecho, no le importaba que la mirarán simplemente ese había sido un momento muy vergonzoso y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo nunca más.

Escuchaba a sus espaldas la voz de harry llamándola para saber que le sucedía, pero en ese momento solo quiso correr y correr y estar sola, para poder pensar; como siempre lo había hecho con todo.

Que idiota soy dios! – se decía ella una y otra vez – como podré imaginar que el famoso harry potter iba a querer ir con una chica como yo al baile? – hablaba mientras se sentaba en los jardines, pero esta vez sin notar algo, que alguien se encontraba a sus espaldas y la estaban escuchando.

Sea quien fuere, no era una buena señal para nada, en vista a que solo ella sabía lo que sentía por el ojiverde y por ahora nadie se debía enterar o por lo menos así lo sentía ella.

Una vez que se dio vuelta para comprobar quien era del dueño de los nervios de aquella chica

Ron! – dijo sorprendida y bastante. Ron se había quedado como petrificado y con los ojos bien abiertos, tapándose la boca como si se hubiese enterado de que Voldemort esta muerto.

Ron... yo... quiero decir... – la castaña se había quedado sin palabra alguna

No tienes que explicarme nada hermione... simplemente quiero saber algo... –

El que? – preguntó ella

El es la razón de tu llanto? – la chica no sabía que contestarle, simplemente se había quedado sin palabra alguna

Pues.. mira.. yo.. quiero decir que... –

Por favor, trata de formar una frase sin esas palabras – dijo el pelirrojo como embromando a su amiga, pero sabía que este no era un momento de bromas

Pues... si... – dijo ella apenada

Muy bien... – una vez dicho esto comenzó a caminar

Oye, ron! Que estas haciendo? Por dios ron! A donde vas? – el muchacho se detuvo en seco y esbozó una sonrisa. – tranquila, solo estaba embromando, no le voy a decir nada, a no ser q tu quieras por supuesto... –

Pues.. la verdad que... no...- dijo ella mirando al suelo de los nervios momentáneos

Ok, como vos quieras... –

Lo prometes? – preguntó ella preocupada

Si... –

Sobre la mesa de la sala común de griffindor se encontraba un muchacho cuyo color de pelo era azabache. Harry estaba pensativo, simplemente no entendía nada de lo que había sucedido esa tarde, por que hermione se puso así? Cual era la razón para que ella estuviese triste? El? No.., no podía hacer...

Se que me vuelve loco desde hace años cuando la vi con aquel vestido y me di cuenta de todo lo que me sucedía... pero tampoco como para estar tan loco y delirar con algo así .. se dijo a sí mismo –

Justo en aquel momento entraba una muchacha de color de pelo castaño, harry levantó la vista y allí la vio, era ella hermione que se encontraba con los ojos todos hinchados de tanto llorar durante toda la tarde.

hermione, yo... – pero no llego a tiempo por que la chica ya había emprendido carrera y se había dirigido a su cuarto.

Detrás de ella se encontraba ron, quien miraba la escena, comprendiendo al fin la actitud de ambos...

ya lo sabe no? – preguntó el pelirrojo

al que? – preguntó harry de mala gana

lo de tu pareja de baile..., ya lo sabe verdad? – decía ron con tono astuto, debido a que comprendía toda la historia al fin

si... pero no lo entiendo todavía, cuando se lo dije es como que se puso nerviosa y se transformó la mirada y hecho a correr, pero es que no lo entiendo... no entiendo nada ron! Como una chica me puede volver tan loco a la vez de una y mil maneras? – preguntó harry agitando su cabello de los nervios

harry... se que esto no debería de decirlo, ni hablarlo menos.. pero creo que tenemos que hablar por un segundo.. –

que sucede, es algo importante? Es sobre hermione? – pregunto desesperado

pues... algo así... –

te escucho... –

bueno pues mira... –

espera que me fijo si viene alguien porque últimamente las interrupciones me traen como loco – dijo harry nervioso

ok – el pelirrojo se sorprendió por la reacción de su amigo

ya..., habla... – ron lo miro sorprendido nuevamente, que le pasaba al muchacho?

Te sucede algo? Estas muy nervioso... todo esto es por lo de hermione? –

Si... la verdad que si... pero sigo sin entenderlo... es que no lo entiendo... –

Quieres parar un segundo y dejarme hablar y dejar de repetir esas palabras? Es que no lo ves? – ron ya se estaba cansando de todo

Ver que cosa ron? Que se pone a llorar por una conversación? O que tu te pones histérico por el hecho de saber algo más que yo y que no lo pueda descifrar eh?! – dijo el azabache de forma desesperante

Ya... tranquilízate... quieres?, pues lo que te quería decir es lo siguiente... – harry se quedo a la expectativa de su amigo quien miraba al piso nervioso, dudando a lo que iba a seguir

Ron, habla por dios! La intriga me esta matando... –

Harry, que eres ciego o que? Simplemente no te das cuenta de nada en serio?; la chica te dice que esta loco por alguien, luego pide hablar contigo y cuando te pregunta si tiene pareja y tu le contestas que si se hecha a correr llorando –

Pues que no lo ves? Piénsalo... yo me iré a dar un baño y a dormir, estoy agotado de esta situación en verdad – el pelirrojo ya se había cansado de las vueltas que daban, el los quería a los dos por igual y no podía verlos de esa manera, intentaba ayudarlos con todo su corazón, pero es que simplemente parecía que se negaban a lo posible.

Ok – dijo harry quien se estaba quemando la cabeza pensando en todo, mas que nunca. Esa noche no pudo casi dormir, daba vueltas en la cama pensando una y otra vez en la reacción de hermione y en todo lo que paso, es que simplemente no lo entendía o se negaba a hacerlo?


	5. Capitulo 5: Al fin

**Capítulo 5: Al fin...**

A la mañana siguiente el ojiverde se dio cuenta de que no daba más, los pensamientos y el subconsciente lo atormentaron durante toda la noche. Necesitaba hablar, necesitaba hablar con ella y dejar todo en claro para poder estar en paz de una buena vez.

Mientras hermione se dirigía hacia la mesa, harry se ponía cada vez más nervioso sentía que no podía más e iba a explotar si no hablaba pero YA tendría que ser...

Hermione necesitamos hablar... – dijo el azabache adelantándose a cualquier reacción de parte de su "amiga", "compañera", "chica que le gustaba"?

Ehm... harry mira no creo que sea un buen momento puesto que tengo que desayunar y encima llegué tarde, bueno tu sabes... – dijo ella mintiendo y evitando cualquier conversación

Hermione te conozco hace 7 años, te crees que no me doy cuenta de que me estas evitando una y otra vez?, en serio que necesito hablarte, y si... es ahora – dijo el ojiverde adelantándose a su amiga

bueno... – a hermione se le estrujaba el estómago de lo nerviosa que se encontraba, simplemente eran demasiadas cosas para un día

Mira... yo se que tal vez estés enojada conmigo y... –

No harry... para nada, de veras – dijo ella fingiendo

Hace falta que diga que te conozco a hace 7 años y todo eso...? –

Ok... no... – dijo vencida

Se que esto es difícil, pero quiero que me digas a quien le ibas a preguntar para que sea tu acompañante para el baile, pero por favor... sin llantos, ni rodeos y por supuesto como olvidarlo... sin interrupciones – dijo mirando a su alrededor para que nadie los estorbara

Harry... esto como lo dices tu, no es difícil es imposible e irreal! Esa persona jamás me querrá acompañar ni nada por el estilo y lo sé, simplemente lo se... –

No te pedí la lista de sus contra, en verdad necesitaba escucharlo –

Por que tanto interés? –

Pues.. soy tu amigo y ... como tal quiero saber que te sucede y.. – _"diablos esta vez me pilló!"_ – bueno no creo que cualquiera salga corriendo y llorando por los jardines por nada, no lo crees? -

Bueno... creo que tarde o temprano te vas a acordar y bueno... yo... – harry alzó una ceja como signo de impaciencia y a su vez intriga – harry por favor deja de mirarme esto es demasiado difícil para mí tienes que saberlo – dijo esta la griffindor y mas convencida que nunca, recordando que por algo la habían asignado para que sea integrante de su casa. Mira... lo haremos mas simple, si? Yo me doy la vuelta porque con el hecho de mirarte en verdad que me saca de quicio –

Ok.. como quieras – dijo su amigo, mientras ella se daba media vuelta dándole la espalda.

La cosa es la siguiente... se que en este tiempo no me animé a decirlo y lo se! Créeme que lo se que fui una tonta al no hablar antes, pero creo que en cierto sentido me sucede lo mismo que a ti con las chicas – tragó saliva con solo decir lo último. – Bueno... yo quería que supieses que esa persona era... quiero decir es y ... por supuesto que lo sigue siendo... bueno ya... esa persona eres tu harry, sé que soy una tonta y la verdad que juro que no quiero hacerte daño al saber que estés pendiente de mí y yo de egoísta hago todo lo posible por molestarte, en verdad que me disculpo, fui una desconsiderada y... – pero ya era tarde en ese momento su amigo le había apoyado una mano en su hombro en forma de consuelo y la dió vuelta para verle a la cara.

" _Dios, que linda que es y más al escuchar decirme todas esas cosas..."_ pensó harry mientras que inconscientemente sonreía, para luego darse cuenta de que la chica que se le había declarado se encontraba enfrente suyo.

hermione... yo... quiero decir... lo supuse – dijo aliviado y mirando al suelo

tu... – dijo ella sorprendida e intentando que la mirara

pues no al principio no... pero luego de esta larga noche que tuve sin dormir prácticamente, vaya que me tuviste con los nervios de punta!... pues si creo que lo sospeché, pero pensé que era una locura.. quiero decir...que tú.. bueno.. – dijo como aliviándose

si, lo se... y en verdad que lo entiendo todo – dijo ella mirando al suelo apenada y alejándose de a poco para hacer la situación menos dolorosa posible.

Pues no, hermione déjame terminar, por favor – dijo tomándola del brazo para que no siga caminando – quiero que sepas que me encantaría ir al baile contigo...

Pero... –

Pero como tu sabes... yo tengo pareja y bueno... no me gustaría.. quiero decir que... no soy ese tipo de hombres... y tu bien lo sabes... – dijo agachando la mirada al piso

Si.. eso es cierto harry, en verdad que me alegra que no lo seas..- dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa y acercándose peligrosamente hacia su amigo. El azabache se sorprendió hasta que recibió una tierno y suave beso en su frente, marcada desde hace años atrás por un poderoso mago; haciéndolo sentirse vivo nuevamente y por esto, sonrió. La castaña comenzó a caminar en dirección al comedor para poder desayunar de una buena vez.

Hermione empezó a pensar en todo lo sucedido hacía minutos. No podía creer que ella se haya animado a tal cosa, quiero decir, era su amigo... y que agallas!. Por un lado se sentía orgullosa en verdad y por otro triste por él, que la había pateado; aunque como dicen siempre hay que mirarle el lado bueno a la situación...

" _pero yo no lo encuentro..."_ se dijo, pero luego de analizar una y otra vez recordó algo... el no le dijo que no, dijo que le encantaría ir con ella, pero simplemente ya tenía cita. " _El dijo que le encantaría ir con ella!_ " Pensó sonriendo por sus adentros, ahora si por fin su día había mejorado del todo.

Las clases durante el día transcurrieron en forma pasiva, pero era imposible ya que se encontraban dentro del castillo mágico más famoso de Europa, por lo cual siempre algo tenía o sucedía de una forma u otra.

Mientras todos se encontraban cenando, la directora se paró frente al colegio y haciendo sonar un dulce tintineo de su copa al golpearla, pronunció

Bueno alumnos, creo que ya ha llegado la hora esperada por muchos... así que como años anteriores les damos una cálida bienvenida a Beauxbatons y Durmstrang.

El comedor estalló en aplausos mientras que los alumnos de ambos colegios empezaban a ingresar. Luego de esto la directora prosiguió

Les damos las gracias por estar con nosotros en un momento tan difícil y ayudarnos a sobrellevarlo como tal. Espero que disfruten de su estadía aquí en Hogwarts aunque no sea lo mismo que antes... así que, que más decir que... BIENVENIDOS! – gritó por fin Mc Gonagall

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir dándoles la bienvenida a sus amigos, compañeros, novios, ex – amigos, ex – novios y ex – compañeros; cualquiera fuese el vínculo siempre alguno había entre ellos.

Hermione se quedó asombrada al observar que viktor no se encontraba con ellos, por lo cual se apeno mucho, ya que era un gran amigo y el único con el cual se hablaba a través de mensajería de lechuzas.

Pero de pronto se escuchó un golpe seco que abrió las puertas de par en par y allí se encontraba, ahí estaba él buscando con la mirada a su amiga.

Hermiony... – logró pronunciar mientras todos tomaban asiento y el se dirigía a la mesa donde se encontraba su amiga.

Víctor! Como te encuentras? – lo recibió con un cálido abrazo, según harry que la miraba junto con ron asombrados

Ahora entiendo todo perfectamente.. – logró pronunciar el ojiverde

Al que? – dijo ron

Todo.. porque le decías pelón y eso, lo cual es verdad... – decía mientras se reían entre ellos de la situación

Si lo se amigo, bienvenido a mi mundo – dijo el pelirrojo suspirando y ampliando su pecho con signo de superioridad, golpeando a su vez suavemente la espalda de harry

Querrás decir tu – ex mundo... que yo sepa ya no te encuentras mas en el... –

Si pero créeme que mi pareja si... – pensó disgustado

Pfjaajajaj ron! Ya extrañaba verte con cara colorada de los celos y todo! Jajaj – harry comenzó a reír con ganas mientras su amigo lo miraba de mala gana

Por otro lado de la mesa, se encontraban víctor y "hermiony" cenando y actualizándose sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Una vez que ella termino de contarle todo lo sucedido con harry...

guau! – pudo decir víktor al fin

si, lo se... – dijo hermione mirando su plato apenada

herrrmy, no tienes que estarrr mal... – dijo casi entendible

si ya lo se.. oye! Tu pronunciación ha mejorado mucho – pronunció halagándolo

pues si... hice un currrso para que me puedas entender mejorrr – pronunció formando una sonrisa

me alegro muchísimo, aunque esas "erres", todavía se patinan eh... – esta vez fue ella quien hizo bromas y sonreía y reía a carcajadas

Por otro lado de la mesa..

- pues míralos... – decía harry aparentemente celoso?

si, ya lo se harry que quieres que haga? – se estaba impacientando nuevamente el pelirrojo, mientras su amigo gruñía en forma de queja

el pelón, se cree muy sabiondo y todo pero hay que reconocer que tiene sus cosas.. –

gracias ron! Tu ayuda es lo que mas me motiva a seguir adelante – dijo el azabache de forma sarcástica

pues, tu preguntaste... igualmente créeme harry, eres el mago más poderoso del mundo, por que diablos te afliges? –

por que tengo que competir contra un jugador de quidditch profesional... – dijo mas enfurecido que antes

pfjajaajaj, ahora si que me toca reírme a mi y con todo harry eh... pero si no eres más tonto porque el tiempo no te lo permite - decía mientras reía con demasiadas ganas

ya ron... te escuchara el comedor entero... y por ahora quiero que todo se mantenga bien privadito... – dijo en tono chistoso

ok, como quieras – pronunció el pelirrojo sonriendo y todavía con voluntad de reírse y si... con ganas definitivamente


	6. Capitulo 6: Celos?

**Capítulo 6: Celos?**

Así paso la noche, hasta que todos se fueron a sus dormitorios.

Al día siguiente la mañana empezó con harry y ron sentados a un lado de la mesa hablando normalmente mientras desayunaban y por supuesto hermione con su "pelón" a un costado de sus amigos, para no interrumpir y que no se les atragante la comida mientras víktor se le declaraba una y otra vez a la chica, según sus dos amigos por supuesto.

Ay víctor! En verdad que en este tiempo te echado demasiado de menos.. – dijo la castaña. Ante esto su amigo la miro sorprendido, jamás pensó escuchar eso y mucho menos de ella

Crrreme herrrmione, que yo también y mucho... – dijo este melancólico

Por otra parte dos amigos se encontraban distanciados de éstos pero no lo suficiente como para no escuchar la conversación.

Míralos.. me dan asco! – decía harry de la bronca que tenía

Amigo.. créeme que ya tuviste tu momento, si no lo supiste aprovechar... – dijo el pelirrojo en broma

Ron... por favor!, esas bromas y desde tan temprano no me vienen... – el azabache lo miro más enojado que nunca, sabía que estaba al borde de perder su lugar ante la muchacha, sentía que la estaba por perder y encima ante un "pelón" insignificante

Ok ok, veo que esta mañana fue con la pata equivocada no?, no es tan difícil harry, solo tienes que sacar la pierna derecha, la izquierda déjala para otros días – bromeó su amigo. Pero se calló ante la mirada poco conforme del ojiverde.

Herrrmy.., se que es un poco prrrrrecipitado, perrro necesito preguntarrrrrte si una vez más me cedes el honorrrrr de acompañarrrrrme al baile –

Oh! Pues... – dijo la castaña meditándolo por un momento, pero pensó para sus adentros..., "todos tienen pareja, yo no, harry no me quiere como tal, todos disfrutarán una vez más y por que yo no?" – Claro que si! Sería un honor una vez más – dijo ella sonreída

Harry por poco se atraganta con su bebida y debido a la sorpresa que se llevo se vio obligado a escupir todo el contenido de su boca sobre la mesa, mirando a la pareja nueva recién formada para el baile. Toda la mesa se dio vuelta para observarlo

Ehm... perdón... – dijo el azabache limpiando todo lo que había escupido

Por otra parte la castaña lo miraba asombrada, que le había pasado a su amigo para que reaccionara de esa forma? En fin...

Así que dime víktor.. que has hecho en estos años? –

Bueno, pues.. la verrrrrdad que no mucho me he dedicado al quidditch purrra y exclusivamente, así que tu sabes, lo de siemprrreee, y tú? – quiso saber

Creo que una vez mas nos encontramos en las mismas situaciones – dijo ella bromeando – no mucho... tu sabes lo de siempre, nada mas y nada menos.. –

Que?? – dijo bastante alto el azabache -

Shh... harry!, no era que se mantenía privadito? –

Cállate ron un segundo! Que no lo entiendes? – su amigo estaba mas enojado que antes

Pues.. la verdad que no... cuál es el defecto ahora? –

Tu que crees? –

Mm.. nada tal vez? –

Ron! Acaba de decir que todo seguía igual que antes.. que nada nuevo sucedió; yo no soy nada nuevo? Diablos! Lo sabía.. tendría que haberla pateado! –

A quien? –

A mi actual pareja... –

No harry tu no eres de esos, ya déjalo, no paso nada en estos años y por que crees que ahora si? –

Pues, no lo se.. recuerda que los años pasan y las cosas cambian – pronunció el ojiverde

Pues no lo creo... acaba de decir que no –

Si, pero hace tres años atrás ella no me quería como pareja sino como amigo, todo cambia no lo entiendes?! – pronunció lo último casi gritando, ante lo cual nuevamente toda la mesa se dio vuelta, buscando una justificación ante las reacciones de harry potter. – pues... que diablos miran todos?!?! No se puede tener privacía aquí?!?! – gritó estallando de cansancio ante todo lo que estaba escuchando

Harry ya basta! siéntate quieres? – dijo el pelirrojo

Los gemelos Weasley se encontraban enfrente de los dos amigos y escuchaban cada palabra que pronunciaban

harry! – dijo george, uno de los gemelos – créeme amigo que no es competencia – dijo bromeando por lo último

george... ya me ganó una vez porque otra no? –

por que este año es diferente... a ti te gusta y ella gusta de ti... es un círculo.., la única diferencia es que tendrías que haberla invitado tú – dijo bromeando, pero a su compañero de mesa no le gustó para nada su chiste de mal gusto.

Ok... dejémoslo acá sino me van a creer loco... –

Te digo que te encuentras a tan solo un paso... aunque si gritarás mas alto, ya levantarías sospechas... – dijo Fred riéndose ante su comentario al cual sus hermanos lo acompañaron

Que le pasará a harry? No se ve muy bien que digamos... – preguntó hermione preocupada

Pues no lo sé herrrrmy, perrrrro crrrrreme que yo también lucharrré porrr ti – dijo casi inaudible

Que? – preguntó ella, por no lograr entenderlo

Nada.. así que... te pondrrrrrás un atuendo tan bonito como en el baile pasado? – quiso saber víktor

Pfjjajaa, no lo sé tal vez – dijo ella con tono pícaro, mientras ambos reían

Luego del agitado desayunado por fin llegaron las horas de las clases en las cuales la primera de todas fue

Pociones...?? – dijo ron angustiado mirando su horario

Si... diablos! Este es un día jodido del todo... –

Tranquilo harry... no creo que haya algo peor que lidiar con los de Slytherin –

Yo tampoco.. – dijo la castaña quien apareció por detrás de ellos

Hermione! – gritó entusiasmado el pelirrojo – que bueno que te encontramos... hace mucho que no nos vemos en los desayunos y cenas y... –

Ya, ya.. ron, no empieces.. – dijo ella

Y por que no? – dijo harry quien se encontraba al margen de la conversación hasta exactamente ahora

Ah.. por cierto que te sucede a ti harry? O me ausente tanto en los desayunos y cenas que últimamente te dedicas a escupirlos? – dijo ella divertida

Ja! Estás en bromista hoy no? – dijo el azabache sarcásticamente

Pues hoy no... todos los días – pronunció esbozando una dulce sonrisa, la cual le pareció maravillosa a harry y por eso se calló y no dijo nada mas.

- Miren quien se encuentra aquí muchachos... – dijo malfoy tras aparecer por detrás de sus compañeros

Diablos... tendrían que dejar de aparecer por detrás – dijo harry casi inaudible

Que dijiste cara rajada? – dijo el ojigris

Nada que te importe malfoy, si quieres diversión ve a buscar a parkinson... – dijo el azabache bromeando, mientras sus amigos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas a más no poder.

La pandilla de Draco lo miraron a la expectativa de alguna reacción por su parte.

Mira Potter, no se si Parkinson irá conmigo, pero estoy seguro que tu dulce " sangre sucia " sirve – apenas pronunció esto los amigos de Draco comenzaron a reírse también, pero fue como un pequeño detonador lo que provocó que harry instantáneamente sacara su varita del bolsillo para pronunciar algún hechizo, pero justo en aquel momento apareció su querido y favorito profesor

Potter que crees que haces? – dijo Snape quien provenía detrás suyo

Diablos... deberían dejar de hacer eso deberás... – dijo inaudible una vez más

Que has dicho potter? – preguntó de forma amenazante el narigón del profesor (N/A: No lo podía evitar lo de narigón.. me cae muy mal jajaja)

Nada, profesor –

Pues ese nada te llevará directo a un castigo potter, luego decidiré cual; mientras entren que no estamos aquí para hacer desfile... – dijo de mala forma

Todos ingresaron a la tan "querida" y asfixiante mazmorra.

Muy bien, ya que griffindor se encontraba tan alegre en la puerta de mi despacho, alguno que no sea la señorita "sabelotodo" de Granger – dijo adelantándose a que hermione levantara la mano, mientras todos los alumnos se miraban miedosos – el resultado de escarabajos machacados, bilis de armadillo y raíz de jengibre cortada cual es? – pronunció en tono malicioso y disfrutando de la situación

Todos se miraron con los ojos en blanco.

Muy bien..., 20 puntos menos para Griffindor – todos comenzaron a quejarse...

Silencio! – gritó el profesor

Un alumno de slytherin estaba levantando la mano para responder la pregunta

Adelante Malfoy... –

Pues profesor.. como bien sabrá el conjunto de estas logra que se forme como resultado la "poción agudizadora de ingenio" – dijo el chico en tono de superioridad

Excelente Draco! – gritó Snape – 10 puntos para Slytherin – Muy buena poción por cierto, la cual los griffindor deberían de tomar antes de entrar a mi clase para poder contestar ante una simple pregunta –

Ay, por dios que mentira! – estalló hermione casi inaudible quien se estaba aguantando todo hacia rato y ella no se consideraba una burra ni nada por el estilo, ella no era como los otros y sabía la respuesta, no se merecía escuchar eso

Que le sucede señorita Granger? – dijo Snape de mala gana

Nada... –

Pues otro nada, no? Esa palabra ya me está cansando...; supongo que usted también tendrá que decirme eso en el castigo junto con Potter. Así que deberán quedarse hasta luego de la clase para saber el castigo destinado a ambos... y para que sepan nada mas... no será nada bonito y divertido como los anteriores... será un sufrimiento para no repetir mas esa palabra... – pronunció casi orgulloso de lo que estaba hablando

La clase finalizó al fin, a harry y hermione les tocó el peor castigo de todos, recoger todos los ingredientes que falten durante el año al bosque prohibido y sin nadie a su lado para protegerlos, sólo ellos y sus varitas. La tortura duraba dos horas cada fin de semana, lo cual eran casi interminables porque se trataba de un fin de semana, era horrible!

Todavía no lo entiendo... – decía la castaña una vez fuera de las mazmorras – encima que tenemos que sufrir de por sí el castigo de permanecer en sus clases en esas mazmorras asquerosas debemos ir sin custodio al bosque prohibido a recoger cosas que faltan... y en los fines de semana! Por que nos odia tanto?!?!?! – decía desesperada la chica

Si... pero gracias a dios que el baile no me lo interrumpe nadie.. porque sino iba a sufrir el en mi lugar! –

Dumbledore permite tal castigo hacia nosotros? No lo comprendo... es inaudito! – gritaba hermione mientras se dirigían a la biblioteca

Ya cálmate hermione, sino tendrás estrés de lo nerviosa que estas – dijo ron

Ron... déjate de bromas por hoy si? No estoy de humor... –

No hay bromas para nadie hoy? Ustedes si que están amargos de por vida ya.. yo me voy con mi pareja – dijo esbozando una sonrisa su amigo mientras caminaba hacia los jardines para encontrarse con luna.

Ahh.. claro! Olvidaba que si te hace un chiste ron te molestaba porque era tu amigo pero si lo hace el pelón ese esta todo bien no? – dijo harry rencoroso

Que? Que diablos te sucede harry? Se te pego lo de ron a ti también? Ya supéralo quieres? – la castaña ya se estaba cansando de todo

Superar que? Si no hay nada que superar... simplemente que ya no te ríes de nuestros chistes... – dijo el obviando lo de krum

Por favor harry... en tres años a diferencia tuya yo maduro... – dijo hermione enojada

Que cosa?! Pensé que yo era el malhumorado ahora resulta que eres tú? –

No es nadie... ya déjalo quieres? Vamos a la biblioteca que hay que terminar lo de pociones cuanto antes... –

Esta bien.. – dijo el azabache de mala gana


	7. Capitulo 7: Muy cerca

**Capítulo 7: Muy cerca...**

En los jardines del colegio se encontraba una pareja hablando tranquilamente sobre que otro tema mas que

Es que luna.. no sabes lo que es tener que soportar que se estén peleando todo el tiempo..., ya me canse... – decía ron abatido

Ron.. nosotros pasamos por algo parecido y ellos estuvieron siempre al lado nuestro, por que tenés que ser tan impaciente? –

Impaciente? Es que van a terminar juntos el día en que yo gane el premio a mejor alumno de la escuela, o sea... NUNCA –

Bueno ya... no importa déjalos quieres?, ahora... volviendo a lo nuestro... – dijo luna con mirada pícara

Que nuestro? – pregunto el chico haciéndose el distraído

Tu sabes muy bien... – dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa de felicidad absoluta (N/A: y como no estarlo?!? Jajaj)

Ahhhh... eso!! – dijo el pelirrojo acompañando a su pareja con una sonrisa

Una vez dicho eso la distancia entre ambos se fue acortando de a poco, hasta llegar a estar a apenas un centímetro de distancia entre ellos y al fin fundiéndose en un beso apasionado.

Oye, harry... y.. al final no me dijiste nada sobre tu pareja – dijo la castaña

Que pareja? –

La del baile.., lo recuerdas? –

Ahh... si... – dijo el ojiverde tratando de evitar el tema por completo

Pues, y? Quien es la afortunada? – dijo ella haciendo resaltar una sonrisa

Afortunada? Ojalá lo fuese...–

Por que dices eso? Cualquier persona que esté contigo es afortunada – dijo la muchacha sabiendo que se estaba metiendo ya en terreno peligroso

Tu crees? – preguntó el intentando descubrir sus intenciones, deduciendo si eran amistosas o amorosas

Claro... eres una gran persona, simpático, gran mago, sentimental, romántico, atractivo, tienes todo lo que una chica quiere tener...; por que no ser afortunada? – pregunto ella arriesgándose por completo a lo que estaba diciendo. Harry se sonrojo ante el comentario de su amiga, en verdad que sentía vergüenza de estar en aquella situación, por no saber como reaccionar ante ella.

Gracias hermione... yo también pienso que la persona que este contigo va a ser muy afortunada, por como eres... – dijo adquiriendo el color de pelo de su mejor amigo prácticamente

Y... como... como soy harry? – pregunto ella acercándose detenidamente hacia él

Pues... ni hablar de la gran persona que eres, inteligente, simpática también, bromista muchas veces – dijo sonriendo ante este comentario – también eres organizada y ni hablar de la belleza!.. – pronuncio sentía que le ardían los cachetes de lo colorado que se encontraba ante lo último que dijo

No crees que sea un ratón de biblioteca... – se comenzó a acercar peligrosamente a su amigo – harry...? – estaban tan cerca que casi sentían la respiración. Él azabache tampoco se quedó atrás pues comenzó a acercarse a su amiga también.

Pues... – dijo éste mirándola a sus ojos miel, que los estaba viendo tan cerca como nunca jamás lo había hecho – no lo creo... y... no lo...creí – dijo casi tan cerca que le rozó los labios – jamás...

Ante lo último se rozaron los labios nuevamente y comenzaron a cerrar los ojos, pero como de costumbre todo fue interrumpido por

miren quienes están aquí...!! – pronunció una cabellera rubia

malfoy... – dijo el ojiverde mas enojado que nunca (N/A: imagínense!! xD jaja)

potter... veo que te gusta lo " sucio" últimamente sobre todo la sangre... – dijo el ojigris

pues... que diablos te importa a ti malfoy? Metete en tus asuntos..., pero claro me olvide que no tienes vida y solo te interesa la de los demás... – dijo el azabache mirándolo con furia

que dijiste cara rajada? – dijo mirándolo con ira

MOMENTO! – pronunció una anciana que provenía por detrás de ellos, por lo cual todos se dieron vuelta – que creen que hacen muchachos?! – pero sin esperar respuesta alguna continúo - Ambos serán reportados ante los jefes de sus casas para que los castiguen y no vuelvan a hacer otro escándalo en esta biblioteca...!! – ante lo último draco se dirigió con sus amigos hacia su sala. Luego de esto ambos reaccionaron por la situación en la que habían estado hacía tan solo minutos

Ehm... yo hermione... – dijo su amigo

Ehm.. harry… yo... – el ojiverde la miró – mejor... me voy... – dijo ella tomando su bolso y retirándose de la biblioteca seguida por la mirada del azabache

Diablos! Porque siempre me tiene que pasar lo mismo a mi? Ni un poco de suerte para harry potter no? – dijo este mirando hacia arriba (N/A: como indicando que le habla a dios.. no se si se entendió :P) – siempre arriesgo mi vida y jamás tengo nada a cambio... – ante las últimas palabras miro al piso comenzando a caminar hacia su sala.

Ron se encontraba en la sala sentado sobre un sillón cuando escucho al retrato abrirse

Harry! Donde estuvist?? Te estuve buscando toda la tarde... –

Estuve en la infelicidad.., un país que conozco demasiado desde que nací.. – dijo apenado

Que sucedió ahora? –

Un infierno... – harry le contó todo a su amigo y cuando al fin termino su relato...

Vaya! Quien hubiera dicho que tu ibas a terminar en esa situación y mucho mas con hermione... – dijo el pelirrojo asombrado y sonriendo por sus adentros

Si, jamás me creí capaz de llegar a hacer nada con ella, simplemente por que no tenía las agallas – dijo pensando – pero ahora mírame.. estuve a punto de tanto y sin siquiera hablar de nada... –

De que querías hablar harry? Si ya esta todo dicho –

Pues no ron..., el pelón no creo que piense lo mismo y mi pareja de baile menos y las explicaciones de porque estuvimos a punto de eso... y.. , como pudo ser que ella jamás me haya dicho nada? – preguntó el intrigado

Pfjaajaj -

De que te ríes? – preguntó de mala gana

De el "pelon" ya se te pega la palabra no? – dijo sonriendo – en fin... contestando tu pregunta yo creo que de la misma forma en que tu jamás dijiste nada... – dijo el pelirrojo divertido, pero comenzando a hablar nuevamente por la mirada de su amigo – pero mas allá de eso... creo que se dieron varias señales, pero jamás las captaron... –

Pero como?? Quiero decir... como puede ser que eso haya sido posible? Si nosotros jamás tuvimos problemas de comunicación y ahora de repente ocurre todo – la cabeza le corría a mil por hora, pensando en todo.

Así es la vida mi amigo... cambia de un segundo a otro... – dijo el ojiazul con superioridad

Ay, ron! Ya calla quieres? –

Pero es la verdad... y ahora que la vives no la quieres admitir... cuando serás capaz de decirle todo a hermione? – dijo este queriendo simplificar el problema

Ron, lo dices como si fuese ir a cambiarme la ropa... no es tan simple, diablos! Porque todo es tan difícil a veces? (N/A: si pudiésemos siquiera responderte eso harry ... jajaja)

Bueno harry.. pero en algún momento se lo tendrás que decir.. no puedes estar toda tu vida pensando en que pasará si se lo dices... – el ojiverde bufó ante lo último – si, lo se... pero como dicen "el que arriesga gana" –

Si, lo se... lo más difícil de todo es arriesgarse!. Tu puedes llegar a entregar tu corazón sanito y lo pueden tomar y protegerlo o romperlo en mil pedazos.. –

Siempre correrás ese riesgo.. y se que ya te pasó con Cho pero más allá de eso.. creo que deberías intentarlo, hermione es distinta a ella –

Si, ya se que hermione es distinta a cho, no hay comparación prácticamente; pero en fin... – dijo el muchacho suspirando y mirando al suelo – ojalá que algún día se de...

Si amigo... y créeme que ese día seremos todos muy felices... – dijo ron esbozando una sonrisa y su amigo le respondió con un asentimiento de su cabeza.

Oye.. por cierto... que te anda sucediendo a ti? – preguntó harry

Por que? –

Pues.. estas mas alegre que de costumbre, dices frases que jamás escuché salir de tu boca, te olvidas de las cosas con facilidad, en cuanto tienes tiempo libre te vas y no lo pasas tanto con nosotros como antes... –

Bueno... ya..! ya entendí, lo se... en verdad que mi pareja de baile me trae loco – dijo ron sonriendo

Vaya que te ha hecho grandes cambios eh... – dijo el azabache sonriendo contento

Pues si... la verdad que si... – el ojiazul inspiró satisfecho de su situación con su "pareja de baile".

Ginny! Que diablos haces aquí? – preguntó la castaña

Hermione... nada, pues me gusta hacer mi tarea en este sitio – dijo sonriente

Por qué jamás me lo dijiste, así te acompañaba? –

No creí que te gustara estudiar precisamente frente al lago y debajo de un árbol.. –

Que insinúas? – dijo la chica mirándola

Pues nada... tu siempre estudias en la biblioteca, no pensé que te gustara venir aquí.. – dijo la pelirroja tratando de convencerla

Un momento... yo te conozco muy bien... tu jamás estudias aquí – dijo mirándola – generalmente lo haces en la sala o en la biblioteca, te he visto durante años... –

Pues no puede ser por que... – dijo la pelirroja evitando el tema

Ginny... que traes entre manos? Habla.. – su amiga suspiró

Bueno.. pues... viste lo del baile y eso? –

Si... –

Bueno vine a juntarme con mi reciente pareja de este año... –

Me estas diciendo que te acaban de preguntar para ir al baile y tu aceptaste? – dijo hermione sonriendo divertida

Pues.. si... – dijo la pelirroja poniéndose colorada

Y? Suéltalo ya... quien es? – dijo la castaña contenta

Tu quien crees? – dijo esta vez ella divertida

Pues no lo se... ehm... déjame pensar... – dijo sonriendo

Ay.. ya hermione! Deja de jugar.. jajaj –

Bueno, bueno, ya... es seamus? – dijo esta interrogante

Pues.. si – dijo esbozando una sonrisa – se que es raro y todo... pero en verdad siento que la voy a pasar muy bien con el o por lo menos cada vez que estoy a su lado – dijo la pelirroja un poco colorada por lo dicho y divertida a su vez – y tu como sabías que era el?

Ay amiga... si supieras las cosas que se yo... – dijo la castaña suspirando y sonriendo nuevamente – además te conozco de hace años, se quien te atrae y quien no así como tu lo sabes de mí, créeme... -


	8. Capitulo 8: Sentimientos raros

**Capítulo 8: Sentimientos raros**

La castaña y la pelirroja siguieron hablando por horas, hasta que en un momento de la conversación llego la hora de la pregunta que hermione no se esperaba...

Y tu hermione? Que paso con harry? – preguntó ginny intrigada

Ehm... a que te refieres? –

Vamos.. tu sabes muy bien..., también sabes que entre nosotros dos pasaron muchísimas cosas pero que ya lo he olvidado por completo –

Bueno, si si... y ahora que lo mencionas jamás se me ocurrió preguntarte por ese tema... –

Bueno, si es verdad... pero ya deja de evitarme y contesta mi pregunta – dijo su amiga sonriendo

Pues nada... últimamente estamos mejor, antes de venir acá precisamente también.. – dijo la chica intentado continuar hasta que fue interrumpida

Como que antes de venir acá? Que sucedió?!? Largarlo vamos... – dijo la pelirroja sonriendo

Bueno, veras... – el tiempo paso y hermione le contó toda la historia, hasta los últimos acontecimientos, detalle por detalle hasta el final

Guau!... tu y harry... jamás lo hubiese imaginado en verdad... – decía la chica pensante

Ginny sucede algo? –

Nono.. simplemente estaba recordando viejas épocas – dijo esta sonriendo – pero ya olvídalo no es nada... –

Tas segura que quieres que siga adelante con esto no?? Mas allá de que lo hayamos hablado, necesito tu aprobación y se que en este momento no estas de acuerdo, tan sólo dímelo y retrocederé, tu eres mi amiga ginny y lo que menos quiero en este mundo es lastimarte... –

Lo se.., créeme que lo se..., pero no es nada! En serio – dijo divertida – una siempre tiene nostalgia por momentos, pero no sucede nada, en este momento la única persona que ocupa mi cabeza es seamus – dijo contenta

Ok.. como tu quieras... –

Bueno.. volviendo al tema... por que te marchaste?? Y no me digas que era por la situación por que juro que te pego! – dijo bromeando su amiga

Jajaja ehm.. bueno para serte sincera..., pues sí – dijo la chica mirando al suelo – lo que pasa es que sabes las situaciones embarazosas lo que son y no me gusta pasar por ellas, que iba a pasar si me quedaba allí? No más de lo que paso... –

Y por que no? –

Por que tal vez me iba a decir algo que no quería oír... o ... –

Ya.. soy tu amiga y se lo que te pasa y se te nota muy bien que ese es tu problema claramente... que es lo que temes que te haya dicho si te quedabas? – preguntó la pelirroja intrigada en lo que estaba hablando la muchacha

Pues... yo... quiero decir que... bueno... –

Habla hermione! Deja de tartamudear por que es peor! –

Bueno... temía que me dijese que se arrepentía, eso... que se arrepentía de todo lo que sucedió y que me quería como amiga y nada más... – dijo la castaña mirando al suelo angustiada

Hermione!! Dios!! Tienes que estar bromeando... – dijo su amiga a la espera de una respuesta

No... – dijo ella con la vista clavada en el suelo

Hermione... me quieres mirar por favor? –

Si.. perdón... – dijo la chica levantando la cabeza lentamente

No tienes que disculparte, dios! Hermione... créeme que jamás te va a decir eso harry... en serio... –

Y como estas tan segura? –

Pues porque si... quiero decir es harry, harry potter! Estamos hablando de tu mejor amigo, una de las mejores personas de este maldito mundo mágico y... –

Oye ginny... estas segura que tu?... quiero decir... –

Si, ya..., no lo vuelvas a preguntar... en serio que si... – dijo su amiga y retomando el tema – y que te quiere con todo su corazón y es la pura verdad, el jamás te haría daño y tampoco llegaría a esa situación si no estuviese seguro... – dijo la pelirroja totalmente segura de lo que hablaba

Pero ginny.. supongamos que de golpe cambia, o que tal vez no quiere saber más nada conmigo.. o que... –

Ay, ya basta hermione! Seamos realistas es harry y jamás lo hará, esta en tus manos una de las personas mas buenas y nobles de este mundo – dijo la chica una vez más alabándolo, pero esta vez la castaña no se confió tanto como antes, sentía algo raro en su amiga; ella jamás había hablado así de harry frente a ella, pero no quiso decir nada porque sabía que se enfadaría.

Cierto... – es todo lo que pudo pronunciar la castaña ante la situación.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y llegando la hora de la cena, por lo cual el grupo de amigos se dirigió hacia la mesa de su casa para dar la bienvenida una vez más al gran banquete.

El fin de semana ya se estaba acercando por lo cual las vibraciones del baile ya se hacían sentir en todas partes del castillo.

Oye harry... al final jamás me hablaste de tu pareja de baile... – dijo el pelirrojo esperanzado

Pues no... y tampoco lo pienso hacer hasta que la veas – dijo su amigo bromeando

Ya harry..., sabes que la intriga me mata! Dímelo... tan difícil es ayudar a tu amigo? Dijo el ojiazul haciendo pucheros

Jaja ron.. créeme que esa escena no te queda bien a ti... – dijo el azabache

A si? Y en quien si se vería bien harry? – dijo este molesto

Pues... no lo sé, en luna? – contestó divertido

Oye... con eso no se juega... – dijo enojado – pero seguro que en hermione mejor que en nadie – prosiguió con más diversión que el ojiverde

Jaja ron.. – dijo sarcástico – otro comentario así y no va a ser precisamente una patata lo que entre por tu boca... – dijo bromeando su amigo, pero no sentía que lo decía en broma tampoco

Ya, ya! Lo único que faltaba es que una broma nos separe... – dijo ron sonriendo

Jaja tienes razón... lo siento... – contesto harry apenado

Igualmente si es por una chica mejor que sea por una buena... como hermione – dijo el pelirrojo riendo a más no poder, mientras su amigo al principio lo miro de mala gana y después comenzó a reírse también.

Por otro lado de la mesa...

Oye ginny... que te pondrás para el baile? – preguntó la castaña

No lo se... pero créeme que la tensión en el ambiente ya se puede empezar a sentir ehh.. –

Si, ni que lo digas... algunas de mis compañeras ya tienen todo planeado hasta el brillo que se pondrán en los labios, y otras ni saben si irán siquiera o lo que se pondrán esa noche... – dijo la chica mientras tomaba su jugo de calabaza

Si, es cierto... pero es que es muy complicado elegir el atuendo correcto.., tienes que estar ahí e impresionar siempre y tratar de resaltar entre todos como sea.., ahj! Es tan difícil... –

Si... y desesperante –

Jajaja cierto... –

Oye y... como fue hoy con... "tu chico"? – preguntó la castaña

Mi chico? – preguntó divertida su amiga

Jaja si... tu sabes... –

Jaja sisi lo se.. estaba bromeando – dijo esbozando una sonrisa – pero... bien, quiero decir.. nada más, fue solo la aventura de los jardines... – dijo sonriendo ginny

Que suerte! Por lo menos se cumplió lo que querías... – dijo la chica apenada

ya hermione... no te pongas mal en vano, tu solo disfruta del baile... eso es todo –

gracias gin... en serio! Por ayudarme siempre... – dijo esta abrazando a su amiga

de nada... – contestó correspondiendo al abrazo

Parece que nuestra amiga esta en problemas... – dijo el pelirrojo indicando con su cabeza a hermione

Que habrá sucedido? –

Pues, no lo se... pero no es nada lindo eso es seguro... –

Mejor que no haya sido el pelón ese..., por que sino... –

Pfjajajaj ya harry, tranquiliza... no tienes por que hacer escenas de celos aquí también, por lo menos espera a que me vaya... – dijo su amigo mas divertido que nunca

Ron... deja las bromas para otro momento... –

Ok ok – contesto esbozando una sonrisa

Toda la cena transcurrió tranquilamente y todos se dirigieron a sus dormitorios. Menos un grupo de adolescentes que se encontraban en la sala común.

ya gin... deja el drama para el día del baile, no molestes... – decía el pelirrojo

bueno, perdona hermanito por no ser tan perfecta como tú – contestó esta de forma sarcástica

ya... dejen de pelearse – interrumpió por primera vez seamus, mientras que los dos hermanos lo miraron de mala gana.

Bueno, mejor me retiro a mi dormitorio... – comenzó el pelirrojo levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a su habitación

Yo también – lo siguió seamus – oye harry tu vienes? –

No, me quedaré un rato más... – dijo este intentando leer un artículo del diario "El Profeta"

Bueno, creo que yo también los sigo... – dijo la pelirroja seguida por la mirada asesina de su hermano – pero hacia el otro lado... por supuesto... – dijo esta sonriendo y dirigiéndose al dormitorio de las chicas.

Hermione se encontraba tendida al lado del fuego terminando una de las tareas asignadas de su materia favorita Aritmancia. Ambos jóvenes sin ser conscientes de que se encontraban solos, siguieron con sus tareas pendientes.

Hasta que harry levantó la vista del artículo por un segundo para mirar hacia la ventana cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía compañía, por lo cual se acerco a ella.

La castaña sin notarlo siguió con su tarea de forma pacífica.

Te falta mucho? – preguntó su amigo acercándose con el diario en la mano

Ah! – dijo ella en tono bastante audible por el susto que había tenido...

Lo siento... no quise... quiero decir que... –

No, no.. esta bien.. solo que no sabía que estabas aquí también – contesto ella sonriendo

Y como va la tarea? – preguntó el azabache

Pues bien..., me falta muy poco por suerte –

Ahh.. que bueno! – logro contestar su amigo, pero sin saber que decir ante la situación, como hablar con ella después de todo lo sucedido?

Oye harry... –

Si... – la interrumpió el a la espera de alguna reacción por parte de ella

Me puedes pasar por favor el tintero que hasta allí? – contestó ella

Claro... – mientras le daba el tintero en manos se quedo observándola y admirándola mientras ella trabajaba. Dios! Que bella que es... pensó

La castaña se percató de esto por lo cual decidió preguntarle si le sucedía algo...

no.., estoy perfectamente – contesto este sonriendo, por lo cual ella le respondió con una sonrisa también – oye... hermione... – logró pronunciar mientras su amiga levantaba la cabeza lentamente para observarlo

si? –

pues.. se que no quedamos precisamente bien... y perdona que te lo pregunte pero, no puedo entender por que... – dijo el chico

por que, que? – preguntó ella mirándole aterrada ya que no sabía que le iba a preguntar aquello

no puedo entender por que me evitas durante todo el día... es que simplemente quiero decir... – comenzó a tartamudear

no harry, no hiciste nada malo... – interrumpió ella antes de que continuara

ok... entonces? – preguntó nuevamente

entonces que? –

entonces por que me tratas así? quiero decir...acaso te lo pidió el pelón o... – dijo el hasta que se dio cuenta del error que acababa de cometer al involucrarlo, pero no lo podía evitar... era un pelón que siempre esta molestando!

Perdón? – pudo apenas pronunciar ella

nada, nada ... – dijo este apenado, mientras la observaba continuar con su tarea. Pero no podía evitar admirarla bajo la luz que emanaba el fuego de la chimenea... – te ves tan linda... – susurró este audible pero de forma inconsciente, por lo cual hermione se dio vuelta y lo miró. El ojiverde se dio cuenta del error que había cometido... pero... hermione se le acercó peligrosamente y se encontraban a tan poca distancia que el decidió seguirle la corriente...

Sus labios se encontraban tan cerca nuevamente y tan deseables por parte de ambos. Podían sentir la respiración agitada debido a la situación a la que se encontraban, por lo cual harry decidió acercarse más y comenzar a abrazar a hermione con un delicado beso, el cual luego se transformó en apasionado. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, el solo pudo pronunciar las palabras...

Lo siento... – dijo apenado... su amiga lo miró con cara de terror no lo podía creer; se acababan de besar y el le estaba pidiendo perdón? Acaso ella era mal besadora o había cometido el o ella misma algún error?, por lo cual no pudo más que mirarlo a los ojos y sus ojos se comenzaron a poner cristalinos nuevamente por lo cual tomó sus cosas y sin aguantar más el llanto comenzó a llorar cuando se encontraba a la altura de las escaleras y dirigiéndose a su habitación mientras escuchaba los gritos de harry llamándola y diciendo lo siento una y otra vez, pero ella no pudo detenerse lo único que logro hacer fue ir a su cama a llorar toda la noche y nada mas que eso.

Por otro lado el ojiverde se encontraba tendido en el suelo pensando en toda la situación

Por que rayos le dije eso?!?!, diablos!! No me refería a que sentía lo que había pasado... sino por lo que dije y la situación de aquella vez... pero tenía que explicárselo, no me dio tiempo, no me dejo hablar, como rayos iba a saberlo?!!?, DIABLOS, DIABLOS, DIABLOS! – comenzó a repetir una y otra vez mientras pateaba la primera cosa que estuviese a su alcance; hasta que escuchó un sonido proveniente de las escaleras...

Harry! Que diablos haces a estas horas y haciendo tanto ruido?!?! – dijo su amigo exaltado

Nada ron...que puedo hacer? Cometer el peor error de mi vida tal vez? Por que soy idiota pensaras? Tal vez... por que me lo merezco volverás a pensar? También puede ser... todo es posible, pero todo esta organizado EN MI CONTRA! – decía lleno de ira

Ya... harry... calmate... – pudo pronunciar su amigo mientras lo agarraba por los hombros y lo sentaba en uno de los sillones – ahora habla..., que sucede?

Harry comenzó a agarrarse y ubicar la cabeza alrededor de sus piernas y decir cosas sin sentido... por lo cual lo único que entendió ron fue

YO... BESO... HERMIONE... PERDON... CORRIO... NO LO SE... –

Mientras lo miraba atontado, porque jamás espero eso de él, ron solo pudo arriesgarse a decir algunas pocas palabras...

Harry, calmaa!! Quieres?, no te puedo entender si no me hablas claro... –

El ojiverde se fue relajando lentamente hasta llegar a poder hablar con su amigo de forma normal (N/A: no se si se entendio :P... pobrecito!! xD!)

Su amigo comenzó a contarle toda la historia al pelirrojo quien al final de todo se quedó con la boca abierta del asombro.

harry... no te pongas mal... además de que jamás te vi así.. – agregó preocupado – fue un malentendido, nada mas... –

pues si... ve tu a hacerle entender a ella todo eso! Jamás sabrá comprenderme... –

basta! En serio... yo voy a hablar con ella para que todo esto acabe de una vez, ya me estoy cansando en verdad... –

si, lo se... lo siento... es que... no lo puedo entender... como pude ser tan torpe?? – decía el azabache completamente fuera de sus casillas

harry... ajaja como poder decirte esto... ehm... aunque tal vez no lo creas... hay gente como hermione que puede llegar a ser perfecto en temas del colegio, tu en todo lo referido a la magia y al poder porque eres gran mago, pero así como existe la casi perfección en muchos aspectos... también existe la torpeza en muchos otros... me entiendo? –

no, precisamente... –

harry por dios! Es que no lo quieres entender o que? Uno puede ser bueno en todo, en todo lo que te puedas imaginar!, pero en el amor... somos todos novatos... jamás terminas de aprender... es el único sentimiento irremplazable en verdad... y el mas fuerte de todos... puede llegar a causar cualquier cosa en una persona, así como también evitarla de muchas otras formas. Pero a lo que voy es que cuando uno se enamora es torpe... hay que admitirlo... para temas del amor uno es torpe, novato, estudiante te llegaría a decir, siempre aprendemos pero no es como el colegio que alguna vez termina, es todo lo contrario; jamás terminas de aprender cosas nuevas, jamás... – terminó el ojiazul. El azabache se quedo sin habla alguna, no podía creer que Weasley, si... Ronald Weasley estuviese hablando de todo aquello y encima a el... era simplemente increíble... pero era todo muy cierto también, el lo sabía pero hay veces que por más que no se quiera, hay que admitir las cosas y gracias a dios, le puso los pies sobre el suelo y lo ayudó a reflexionar sobre todo. El se tenía que animar y hablarlo él con hermione y no ron, por lo cual se lo comentó a su amigo, quien estuve completamente de acuerdo.


	9. Capitulo 9: Arrepentimiento

**Capítulo 9: Arrepentimiento... **

A la mañana siguiente la castaña bajo para desayunar, pero no lo hizo como siempre y esta vez se sentó al lado de su amiga pelirroja y su pareja de baile; por lo cual sus dos amigos la miraron con tristeza, sobre todo uno de ellos.

Hola... – dijo la chica a su amiga

Oh... hermione! Como te encuentras esta mañana? –

Ehm... pues... no me digas... ya lo sabes todo? – preguntó esta aun mas preocupada que antes

Pues... veras... es hogwarts... y bueno... las noticias corren muy rápido, lamentablemente... – dijo apenada ella

Ay ginny! No te imaginas lo mal que la pase... – exclamo triste

Lo se... y lo lamento muchísimo en serio... después cuéntamelo bien tu, si? No me parecen muy verdaderas las versiones que suelen volar por ahí... –

Ok... – dijo hermione sonriendo pensando en el interés de su amiga y la elección que hizo al querer escucharla a ella y no a los demás.

ron... tan mal me porte para que ni siquiera se sentase con nosotros? – preguntaba un azabache mas preocupado que antes

pues... si lo ves desde la perspectiva de ella... ehm.. si... – contesto el pelirrojo

soy un idiota no es así? – pregunto nuevamente pero mas triste que antes

si lo ves desde el punto de vista de ella... si... –

ron por dios! Soy un idiota.. El idiota que jamás quise ser! – exclamaba apenado

no harry... no digas eso, jamás fuiste ese tipo de persona y menos tu... además esto ya lo hablamos anoche no tienes que estar mal... solo habla con ella para solucionarlo.. y listo... –

puede ser... –

Terminaron de desayunar para dirigirse a la primera clase del día pero cuando harry se quiso acercar a ella, lo evitó completamente.. y así lo hizo durante toda la semana.

Es que no lo entiendo... por que no me quiere hablar? Me evito toda la semana!! –

Harry.. dale tiempo… es una mujer... piensa en eso... – contestó el pelirrojo

Si ron – contesto obviando lo ultimo que dijo su amigo - pero eso no tiene nada que ver... siento que jamás me volverá a dirigir la palabra... tu crees que sea capaz? Quiero decir... crees que pueda pasar? -

No lo se amigo... ojalá pudiese contestar a eso... – dijo mientras lo miraba al azabache y agachaba la cabeza y mirando al suelo - Bueno, ya... estamos a tan solo un día del baile... ya tienes todo planeado? –

El que? –

Todo... tu sabes, la vestimenta, los horarios, la pareja... – dijo haciendo resaltar mas que nada lo último

Como quieres que piense en mi pareja con todo lo que esta sucediendo? No he tenido tiempo en verdad... – contestó mientras miraba al suelo

No tienes tiempo o no quieres tenerlo? Harry... se que yo no soy la persona para dar sermones ni nada por el estilo... pero creo que en verdad en este momento tendrías que sentar cabeza de una vez!, piensa en todo, habla con tu pareja sobre todo... y con hermione mas que con nadie... debes aclarar todo y ya mismo... –

Si, pero es que me evitó toda la semana y... –

Pues, busca el momento! Hay miles... creo que la mayoría del tiempo esta sola o estudiando, sin ofenderla en lo absoluto... así que si lo quieres encontrar al tiempo... tiempo tienes... – dicho lo último el pelirrojo se retiró para encontrarse con su "pareja de baile", dejando a harry pensando mas que antes. La cabeza le daba vueltas y ya no podía mas, tenía que aclarar todo de inmediato antes de que llegase a no hablarle nunca más y eso si que no lo toleraría.

Mientras caminaba luego de su clase hacia los jardines pudo ver que su amiga estaba sentada en un árbol y estudiando, por lo cual decidió acercarse y aclarar todo de una vez.

- ehm... hola hermione... – dijo este tímido

ella sin levantar la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo, contestó un seco

hola... – a lo cual harry se encontró mas sorprendido que antes, sabía que esta era su oportunidad y la tenía que aprovechar...

podríamos hablar un momento? – le preguntó, pero ella sin siquiera quitar la mirada del libro volvió a contestar de forma seca

pues.. este no es el mejor... – pero se encontró interrumpida

es solo un momento por favor... – dijo su amigo mas apenado que antes, por lo ella por primera vez alzó la mirada. Se hizo a un lado dejándole un lugar bastante alejado de ella a harry para que se sentara y hablará, pero el decidió pegarse por completo a lo cual recibió otra mirada de parte de la castaña, la cual volvió de inmediato la vista al libro.

Hermione... te agradecería si al menos pudieses mirarme... –

Si tienes algo que decir... habla... – dijo esta sin levantar la vista nuevamente, a lo cual el prosiguió.

Pues mira... se que estas mal por lo de la otra vez... en verdad que no quiero hacerte mal nunca hermione... tu no te imaginas cuanto vales para mi... – dijo mirándola, pero esta siguió sin moverse, a lo cual prosiguió nuevamente – y la otra noche... cuando dije que lo sentía en verdad que no quería lastimarte... tu mal interpretaste lo que estaba queriendo decir..., yo no me refería a que lamentaba la situación de bueno... tu.. y yo... y bueno...; me refería a que lamentaba el haberle dicho "pelón" a víktor porque se que te molesta eso y también me refería a que lamentaba, pero no el haberte dicho que te encontrabas hermosa sino que bueno... el decírtelo así tan por sorpresa y a lo que pasó la otra vez en la biblioteca... por habernos interrumpido, ese malfoy... y todo, lamento no haberte pedido yo desde un principio que me acompañaras al baile, sabiendo que eras tú la que tenías que estar a mi lado porque yo te quería a ti, pero sabía que jamás me iba a animar a preguntártelo porque temía que me lo negases... yo simplemente... lamento todo eso... – dijo este mirando al suelo y cuando la miro se dio cuenta de que ella seguía mirando el libro sin siquiera haber pestañado una vez, simplemente vio una pequeña gota de agua caer y resbalar por la escritura de la hoja del libro que ella se encontraba leyendo. Al notar esto...

Yo... en verdad...lo... lamento...- dijo apenado levantándose de su lugar cuando sintió una fría mano que le frenaba el brazo, por lo cual se dio vuelta y vio que ella lo estaba frenando, mientras seguía mirando hacia el libro. Levantó la vista y lo miró con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, a lo cual lo abrazo comenzando a llorar...

Harry no sabía que hacer... estaba ahí con ella llorando a sus brazos.. le molestó que llorara y mas aun por el, pero se alegró al saber que la tenía junto a el; así que le correspondió el abrazo golpeando levemente su espalda y apoyando su cabeza entre el hueco perfecto según su opinión de su hombro y cuello.

Hermione... – comenzó – no llores, por favor... y menos por mí... – pero no recibió respuesta de su parte así que prosiguió – jamás quise hacerte mal, en serio..., creo que es como un sistema de defensa del hombre, sabes? – dijo en un tono dulce que ella jamás había escuchado – para no lastimarnos... pues... creemos que es mas simple actuar así, que arriesgar por completo el corazón... es el temor de que nos lastimen... – pronunció intentando que ella dejará de llorar. Estuvieron así durante minutos interminables, hasta que por fin ella se separó y hablo...

Gracias... en serio... te lo agradezco mucho...por aclarar todo.. gracias... – dijo con su cara llena de lagrimas mientras harry la miraba preocupado y por fin sonrió secándole las lagrimas que seguían corriendo.

No llores mas..., te ves mas bonita cuando sonríes... – dijo este mirándola con ternura y sonriendo nuevamente. Ella se levantó y le dio un pequeño y corto beso en los labios separándose y sonriendo mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca. El quedó sentado ahí por minutos, pensando en todo lo que acabó de suceder... por fin había resuelto todo... y al pensar en todo también recordó el corto beso que recibió. Levantó su mano y se tocó los labios, como si los besos de hermione tuviesen algún efecto mágico o de algún tipo sobre los de él. Hasta que por fin comenzó a levantarse sonriendo y caminando hacia la sala común para contarle todo a su amigo, pero recordó que hoy se veía con su "parejita de baile", y aún sin darle importancia siguió sonriendo y caminando.


	10. Capitulo 10: Previa

Capítulo 10: Previa 

El resto de los pocos días que faltaban pasaron con naturalidad, debido a los exámenes estaban todos ocupados y apresurándose para terminar con los estudios para así ocuparse del baile. Debido a los estudios harry y ron hablaban muy poco y simplemente hacían breves resúmenes para no quitarle tiempo al estudio, mientras que hermione en esos dos días permaneció encerrada en la biblioteca prácticamente.

Esa tarde tuvieron la última clase y la peor..., la de Pociones. Snape se encargó de darles la fecha para que comiencen con sus respectivos castigos cuanto antes.

El día sábado por fin llego y todos agradecieron por ello.

Ron se fue nuevamente y como lo hacía hasta hace un tiempo con su "pareja de baile".

Ron... – dijo una rubia sonriente al ver a su pareja

Hola! – contestó el pelirrojo

Como fueron los exámenes? Todo bien? –

Si! Por suerte... y tú? –

Bien, bien... lo cual significa que...¿? – preguntó ella emocionada

Que tenemos tiempo libre? – preguntó el sonriendo

Sii!! Al fin! Solo para nosotros... – dijo ella rodeando el cuello del pelirrojo y atrayéndolo hacia sí, a lo cual el respondió esbozando una dulce sonrisa y regalándole un tierno beso.

Así que dime... como están yendo los preparativos para el baile? – preguntó este divertido

Pues bien... ya tengo todo solucionado, tu? –

Te refieres a si me pondré la misma horrorosa vestimenta? – preguntó él riendo a carcajadas

Pues... yo no lo dije, acaso sonó así? No quise.. –

Ya luna.. no tienes que excusarte... este año no la usaré, este año será una mas bonita... –

Cambiaras de color? – preguntó ella bromeando

Ahh... hoy estas de buenos ánimos ehh?! – dijo él comenzando a hacerle cosquillas, por lo cual ella comenzó a reír y a contraerse del dolor de estómago del exceso de la misma. Cayeron sobre el pasto uno junto a otro y el acarició su cabello con delicadeza mientras la apreciaba con mas detenimiento del normal.

Dime... estamos bien nosotros no? – preguntó la rubia

Claro! Por que no lo estaríamos? –

No, es solo por saberlo... ya se que tal vez te enfades..., pero necesitaba preguntarte algo... –

Anda.. dime... – mientras seguía acariciando su cabello

Pues... nosotros vamos a ir al baile juntos y.. bueno... somos pareja de baile.. y... –

Si... – contestó él

Bueno... pues yo pienso... quiero decir... tu... y yo... tu y yo... que... que somos? –

Ehm... pues no lo sé... que quieres que seamos? – preguntó este divertido

Ron... deja de bromear por un segundo, esto es en serio... por que cuando hablo de ti a mis amigas, no se como llamarte pues... –

Hablas de mi con tus amigas? – volvió a preguntar bromeando

Ron... – contestó la chica de mala gana

Ya..., lo entiendo, entiendo a que quieres llegar y lo se... lo que pasa es que siempre la pasábamos tan bien juntos que prácticamente olvide de preguntarlo oficialmente... –

Oh... –

Lo siento...; Luna Lovegood... – el pelirrojo se puso de rodillas como si le estuviese pidiendo matrimonio a la muchacha mientras ella seguía perpleja y sentada en el pasto – quieres ser... por supuesto que oficialmente... – dijo resaltando lo último – mi queridísima y hermosísima... novia? – el la miró con ternura mientras ella correspondió con una sonrisa

Claro que si, mi querido y hermoso Ronald Weasley – luego de lo último se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo y lo abrazó quedando uno junto al otro en el pasto y así pasando las horas que restaban del día.

Ya apúrate ron... sino llegaremos tarde al baile... – anunciaba un azabache detrás de la puerta del baño

Ya... espera harry... déjame al menos disfrutar de que por fin tengo una vestimenta normal... – contestó el pelirrojo

Jajaja ok ok, pero date prisa o no llegarás a conocer a mi pareja – dijo este divertido

Oh... tu pareja!!! Cierto que jamás me la presentaste... – contestó de mala gana

Jajaj ron... no crees que no te la presenté por que ya la conoces? –

Pues... todos conocemos a todo hogwarts pero... –

Exacto! Si conoces a todo hogwarts la conoces a ella... –

Guau! Tengo una pista mas... se que es de hogwarts! – contestó sonriendo

Pues... yo no dije que fuera del colegio... quise decir que estaba dentro del castillo... así que amigo, lo lamento... – dijo bromeando

Harry.. los chistes no son lo tuyo sabes? –

Ya deja de bromear ron y termina de una buena vez! –

Perdón, perdón... me olvidé de que no querías hacer esperar a tu "parejita" – bromeó el pelirrojo resaltando mas que nada lo último

Ron... cállate de una vez! Quieres? Ya sabes todo... no molestes... –

Pues aparentemente no... porque no se ni quien te acompañará al baile y tu si lo sabes... y además dijiste que me lo dirías hoy... así que tienes tiempo antes de que la vea... –

Jajaj tu si que estas de humor hoy ehh..., olvídalo amigo... –

Harry... deja la ironía para otro día quieres? –

Ya ron... no te molestes por cosas pequeñas... –

Pues fíjate que me puedo mantener al lado de Dobby y no me molesto –

Oh por dios! Luna si que te hace muy mal amigo eh... – siguió bromeando éste

Tu crees? – preguntó esta vez dejando de bromear y serio por primera vez

Jajaj ron... mira lo serio que te has puesto! Ya déjalo quieres? Estaba bromeando... –

Pues como dije antes... –

Sisi, la broma no es lo mío... – contestó de mala gana el azabache

Por otro lado...

Ya ginny... termina de una buena vez!, he estado aquí esperando mi turno para el baño durante media hora... –

Disculpa, hermione... olvide que tu no tardabas en el baño...– dijo esta irónicamente y bromeando

Ginny... no te enfades, pero en serio que tengo ganas de ir al baño!! – gritó lo último

Ya, ya... – respondió esta abriendo la puerta del baño mientras asomaba la cabeza y la abría lentamente

GINNY!!! – gritó esta

Que sucede? Estoy mal? – comenzó a tocarse el cabello y el vestido desesperadamente

NO!! Todo lo contrario... estás hermosa! – dijo está sonriéndole

Gracias... tu también con tu ropa interior... – contestó bromeando una vez más y riendo a carcajadas

Ya, ya... me retrase un poco... –

Un poco? Amiga.. creo que poco es demasiado para definir tu retraso... –

Pues, veo que alguien esta de buen humor hoy... – contestó la castaña encerrándose esta vez ella en el baño

Si..., odio estas cosas por decidir la ropa, pero la parte que mas me gusta es cuando termino de decidirme y por fin me organizo –

Si, es increíble lo bien que te sientes al saber que al fin tienes todo resuelto.. –

Ni que lo digas! – comenzaron a reír cuando por fin, la pelirroja fue la que esta vez comenzó a quejarse... – Hermione!! Faltan solo minutos! Apresúrate!! –

Si, lo sé... pero en verdad que esto es interminable... –

Quieres que te ayude? –

Si! Por favor... – La pelirroja entró al baño y comenzó a peinarla a su amiga mientras esta se vestía.

Así estuvieron por largos minutos, pero como siempre la castaña había planeado todo para llegar justo a tiempo, aunque si no hubiese sido por ginny no hubiese terminado jamás...

Listo!... no espera... tu maquíllate y yo te acomodo un poco el vestido... –

Ok... – la chica comenzó a sacar todos sus artículos y a usar uno por uno.

Bueno ya termine... – dijo la pelirroja un poco agitada debido al trabajo

Yo también... –

Pues date la vuelta, así te puedo ver! – dijo esta emocionada, mientras su amiga comenzaba a darse vuelta pudo notar que la ojiazul comenzó a abrir la boca lentamente de la sorpresa

Que sucede gin? Tengo algo? –

OH, POR DIOS...!!! –


	11. Capitulo 11: El Baile

Capítulo 11: El Baile 

Gin? Contesta por favor... –

Es que... simplemente... me dejaste sin palabras! –

Jaja me vas a hacer ponerme colorada! – dijo la castaña sonrojándose

No déjalo, jamás podrías verte más bonita que ahora... –

A ver... déjame verme... – la chica se dio media vuelta para poder apreciarse en el espejo. Ambas amigas se miraron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo

Estas hermosa herms! Víktor tendrá que taparte durante el baile para que no te miren demasiado... – comentó la pelirroja riéndose

Jajaj, gracias gin... tu también estás hermosa!! Tendremos que bajar con guardaespaldas, no crees? – preguntó embromando la chica

Jaja ya lo creo! Seremos la envidia del baile – contestó guiñando un ojo

Mientras salían de la habitación divertidas olvidaron que esta noche estaban vestidas de gala, por lo cual luego de varias miradas lo recordaron y siguieron riéndose hasta llegar al punto para encontrarse con luna y bajar todas juntas.

Luna! – gritó hermione – por aquí! –

Oh, por dios! Parece que será una gran noche para nosotras no? –

Jajaj ya lo creo... – contestó hermione mirándola a luna que también se encontraba hermosa en su vestido

Luna! – gritaron las dos al unísono cuando la apreciaron de cerca

Que? Que sucede? –

Pues... estas... muy bonita – contestó la pelirroja

Gracias!! Ustedes también... me encanta tu vestido – le dijo a hermione – y tu peinado gin! Sabía que eras buena pero no creí que fuese tanto! –

Gracias! - Volvieron a contestar ellas

Bueno... como somos tres diosas que no paramos de halagarnos entre nosotras creo que merecemos ver de una vez por todas a nuestros dioses para que nos halaguen ellos no? – dijo la pelirroja bromeando como siempre a lo cual las chicas contestaron con una gran sonrisa

y... quien creen que sea la pareja de harry? – preguntó la rubia intrigada

pues, no lo se... jamás me dijo nada... – contestó la castaña

a mi tampoco... será todo un misterio... pero seguramente que ahora la veamos! –

Las tres chicas siguieron caminando en dirección al comedor, en donde se realizaba el evento.

Bueno... – decidió hablar la pelirroja luego de haberse reído tanto con sus amigas – creo que es hora de que hagamos nuestra "gran" entrada no creen? –

Claro! – contestó luna

Oigan! Saben muy bien que no me gustan esas entradas llamativas... – dijo la castaña disgustada

Herms! No te molestes... bajamos nostras si quieres y luego tú... junto con la gente que baje también para asistir... pero te esperaremos abajo si? –

Ok... – fue todo lo que pudo contestar la muchacha

En ese momento comenzaron a descender luna y ginny hacia sus parejas quienes miraban atontados a las muchachas.

Una vez que llegaron al pie de la escalera...

Luna!... – dijo acercándose a su actual novia – estas hermosa! – y luego de esto le dio un suave beso en los labios. Luna se había puesto para la ocasión un vestido corto hasta la altura de las rodillas de color rojo y con un gran escote , según ron, en forma de V (N/A: espero que se haya entendido, creo que es la parte mas difícil de todo el cap, el describir sus ropas jaja). El vestido se ajustaba hasta la cintura de la muchacha y luego caía como una pollera con tablas, en la espalda tenía un gran escote también y con pequeñas tiras cruzadas dejando los hombros de la chica al aire al igual que parte de su espalda bronceada.

Increíble... – fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar Seamus al ver a su pareja, cuando noto una cara familiar delante suyo que al poco tiempo pudo reconocerla como

Ron! Que diablos estas haciendo? –

Un solo dedo sobre mi hermana y eres hombre muerto seamus... lo juro! –

Ronald! Ya déjalo en paz... no es tu problema! –

Claro que lo es... eres mi hermana y... –

Basta ron! Mira a tu pareja y no molestes en donde no te incumbe... por que creo que luna se aburre bastante de tus planteos infantiles... – el pelirrojo respondió dando media vuelta y mirando a la rubia que lo esperaba con la vista perdida hacia otro lado con signo de impaciencia, por lo cual se acerco a ella y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el comedor, pero no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada asesina a seamus.

Bueno... en que estábamos? – preguntó la pelirroja divertida

Pues... en lo hermosa que estas... – contestó el muchacho acercándose a ella peligrosamente y dándole para desgracia de la ojiazul un dulce beso en su mejilla, pero se conformó con ello. Ginny lucía un vestido azul que hacia juego con el color de sus ojos, era de caída libre a partir de la cintura de ella. La parte de arriba iba ajustada a su cuerpo y tenía un escote tan grande que mostraba parte de su panza; el escote que mostraba su espalda era similar, llevaba el pelo atado en un rodete del cual caían varías mechones rizados y alrededor de su cara también. El maquillaje acompañaba al vestido perfectamente.

Comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el comedor cuando se cruzaron con harry quien miró sorprendido a la pelirroja debido a su atuendo.

Vaya ginny! Estas muy bonita... –

Gracias harry!, tu también... y por cierto... donde esta tu pareja? –

Allí mismo... – contestó señalando hacia su pareja. Cuando la pelirroja movió su cabeza para poder ver a la acompañante de su amigo se quedó boquiabierta y lo único que pudo pronunciar fue... – Oh, dios... herms no lo va a poder creer... – casi inaudible.

Que cosa? – preguntó el azabache curioso

Nada, nada... muy buena elección – es todo lo que pudo pronunciar la muchacha

Si, lo sé... una gran chica, no? – preguntó – hubo algo de química según ella aquella vez, recuerdas? –

Si.., claro...; como olvidarlo... – dijo lo último casi inaudible nuevamente

Como? –

Nono, nada... pues por allá bajará herms seguramente muy pronto, pero veo que tu estas ocupado o... no lo sé... –

Donde? –

Donde que? –

Donde baja? –

Para que quieres saberlo? –

Para verla, tal vez? – dijo algo tímido y ruborizado

Guau! Quien iba a decirlo... por allí... – dijo señalando hacia la escalera obviamente

Bueno... – interrumpió seamus – nosotros nos vamos a...

Sisi, claro. No hay problema – contestó el azabache dirigiéndose hacia la escalera y mirando hacia arriba a la espera.

En aquel momento se encontró con dean thomas su compañero de habitación.

Dean! Que haces aquí? –

Esperando a mi pareja.. – contestó el muchacho – y tú?

Algo parecido... – dijo este sonriendo

Algo parecido? –

Si..., algo parecido... –

Hoy si que estas misterioso harry ehh... –

Tu crees? – dijo bromeando y como respuesta recibió una gran sonrisa – y... quien es tu pareja? –

Pues.. veras... ehm... te acuerdas de parvati? –

Parvati? Patil? – preguntó asombrado

Pues... si... –

Ahh, no lo sabía... felicitaciones amigo... –

Gracias... – pero algo lo interrumpió por un segundo y el azabache se quedó mirándolo curioso por su asombro

Que sucede dean? – y cuando termino de hacer la pregunta y mirar hacia la escalera donde miraba dean, supo al instante de que se trataba.

El ojiverde se quedó con la boca abierta del asombro, la sorpresa, la belleza y todo junto, simplemente apreciando cada instante en el cual bajaba el escalón... se trataba de...

Hermione... – es todo lo que pudo decir cuando ella se encontraba al pie de la escalera dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a su amigo. Ella vestía un vestido negro que llegaba hasta el suelo de lo largo que era y tenía un escote normal en forma de V con pequeños tirantes que lo sujetaba al vestido mismo. El escote de la espalda llegaba hasta unos centímetros por arriba de la cadera y también era de forma en V; tenía un pequeño tajo adelante que iba desde su muslo hasta donde terminaba el vestido y llevaba el cabello suelto, pero retocado por su amiga pelirroja con un gran hechizo que logró que permaneciera rizado y con un poco de volumen, tirando hacia atrás parte del pelo que se encontraba delante de su cara formando una "media cola" y dejando algunos mechones rizados rebeldes que caían alrededor de la misma. El maquillaje al igual que el de ginny acompañaba al vestido y también a sus ojos.

Estás... hermosísima... – es todo lo que pudo pronunciar el ojiverde cuando pudo ver que a su lado apareció "el pelón" para llevarla directo hacia el comedor. La castaña lo saludo con una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a caminar siguiendo a víktor, el cual no paró un instante de recordarle lo preciosa que se encontraba en aquel momento... a lo cual ella contestaba con un amable "gracias".

Por otro lado harry se moría de la envidia, por no poder compartir aquel momento con hermione. Lo que mas le molesto fue que krum llegara e interrumpiera "su momento", según pensaba, porque la quería saludar y hablar con ella antes del baile; pero no pudo.

Los alumnos se concentraron en el salón de baile y hermione comenzó a buscar con la mirada al azabache y su pareja que la tenía bastante intrigada. Cuando por fin lo localizó y dirigió la mirada hacia su acompañante...

no puede ser... como es que ella...? – se preguntó

si... todo el mundo lo sabía – contestó víktor – ella se encontrrrraba muy atrrrraída hacia él y no pudo resistirrrr la tentación de preguntarrrrle... –

y quien no... – contestó la castaña casi inaudible

La música que se encontraba de fondo para darle la bienvenida a los alumnos cesó y la directora habló:

Bienvenidos a todos al baile, espero que la pasen bien y que puedan disfrutar esta gran experiencia que se les brinda para no olvidarla nunca más... Así que, esta noche los invito a los profesores que comiencen a bailar y luego de esta pieza los alumnos por supuesto... – terminó mc gonagall, quien con un leve tintineo de su copa logro que comenzara a sonar la música. Todos los alumnos miraron a los profesores bailar, mientras algunos se reían de ellos por supuesto... cuando al fin la pieza termino... Se comenzaron a integrar todos lentamente y de a grupos...

Harry invitó a su pareja para bailar, a lo cual la muchacha aceptó...

Herrrrmione, quieres cederrrrme el honorrrr de bailarrrr esta pieza conmigo? –

Claro! – respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

La música siguió sonando y la castaña comenzó a seguir los pasos de su amiga quien la llevaba y bastante bien. Sin darse cuenta, se encontraba en un momento bailando al lado de su amigo azabache...

Harry... – dijo ella en forma de saludo

Hermione... – contestó él – te presento a mi pareja... – señalando con la mirada a su acompañante

Hola... que tal? -

Bien, bien. Y tu? –

Bien.. gracias por preguntar... – contestó la castaña de mala gana – este es víktor.. – contestó en forma de presentación

Claro.. como no conocer a víktor krum..., veo que hay cosas que se mantienen – dijo la muchacha, dejando a hermione echando humo por las orejas.

Grrrrracias – contestó "el pelón" – te molesta si la invito una pieza...? – preguntó víktor respetuoso

No.., por favor... – dijo ella cediendo. Pero sin calcular que si víktor bailaba con la muchacha iba a quedar sola ella y... con harry. Se miraron nerviosos, hasta que el cedió, indicando con sus manos si quería bailar, a lo cual ella aceptó moviendo su cabeza.

Comenzaron a bailar y dejar que la música los llevará.

y... como la estas pasando? – preguntó el ojiverde

bien, por suerte..., pero no creo que tanto como tú... – respondió en un susurro

como? –

no, nada... – a lo cual recibió una mirada de intriga de parte del azabache

ya te dije lo bonita que te encontrabas esta noche, no? – preguntó sonriendo

jaja, pues no... – contestó esta divertida

bueno, pero ahora ya lo sabes... –

supongo que si..., aunque jamás alcanzaré el nivel de tu pareja... eso lo aseguro... –

ahora no lo creas, estas equivocada... –

no lo creo..., quiero decir es imposible alcanzarla... –

no es cierto... –

bueno.., igual tuviste una buena elección... –

no –

porque lo dices? –

pues la buena elección la hubiese tenido si te tendría a ti conmigo bailando... – ante este comentario la castaña se sonrojó completamente

pues.., estas bailando conmigo, no lo crees? –

si... pero no como me gustaría... –

y como sería eso? –

toda la noche... con una pieza no me basta... – contestó sonriendo, a lo cual la muchacha volvió a sonrojarse pero aún mas

pues..., gracias... – es todo lo que pudo contestar – y... dime como terminaste con ella? –

de pareja?, pues yo ya te había contado la historia... recuerdas? –

si, pero como es que una chica como ella te invitó a ti? –

que tiene eso de malo? – pregunto disgustado

no harry..., me mal interpretaste, quiero decir que como es que ella teniendo a la hermana que tiene, puede invitar a un chico y no dejar que el chico la invite a ella? –

que tiene que ver la hermana en todo esto? –

harry... por favor es gabrielle, gabrielle delacour... su hermana es fleur... –

si.. pero no tiene nada que ver... es completamente distinto, ojalá la conocieras... – contestó el muchacho sonriendo

me muero de ganas... – murmuró casi inaudible y de mala gana

oh.., no puede ser... hermione granger? Celosa? – preguntó divertido y sonriente

por favor harry! Quien podría estar celosa de ella..., mas allá de que lo tenga todo... – dijo lo último mirando al suelo y de mala gana, pero sintió que harry la acercaba mas hacia sí, a lo cual levantó su cabeza

yo creo que ella no lo tiene todo..., pero conozco a una chica que sí... – exclamo sonriente

que suerte para ella... – volvió a contestar de mala gana.

Se separaron de un momento a otro, por el cambio de música ya que varió a una canción lenta. Se quedaron mirándose por segundos... hasta que harry se acercó y le indicó con sus brazos para que hiciera lo mismo, así bailaban. Ella apoyo la cabeza lentamente en su hombro, y el la siguió con la música.


	12. Capitulo 12: Revelaciones

**Capítulo 12: Revelaciones**

Sin notarlo, comenzó a nublarse la noche. El pasto de los patios de afuera de Hogwarts comenzaban a bautizarse con cierto aroma húmedo.

Mientras tanto dentro del castillo...

Míralos... – decía el pelirrojo mientras disfrutaba del baile, con ahora su novia

Si.. me recuerda a nosotros cuando recién comenzábamos a "tener algo" – contestó sonriente

Pues si... ojalá terminen igual, no? –

Si..., sería muy lindo y encima imagínate a todos saliendo como novios y cada uno con su pareja... – soñaba la rubia

Ay, luna! Jaja no se si todos tus "sueños" se puedan a llegar a cumplir pero por lo menos eso espero... – dijo sonriente

Si.. yo también... fíjate que aunque digas que no, uno ya se me cumplió... –

Ah si? – respondió el ojiazul acercándola mas hacia si mientras esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa

Pues si..., esta precisamente enfrente mío... – ante lo último dicho, ambos sonrieron y se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

es que seamus... míralos... yo todavía no lo entiendo... –

que no entiendes ginny? –

pues... como la puede querer a alguien como ella, habiendo querido a alguien como yo antes? –

como? – preguntó el muchacho asombrado – que rayos te sucede gin? –

a mi? Nada... por que? –

pues, yo no diría que nada precisamente... – contestó desesperado – pareciera que tuvieses algo en contra de hermione... que es tu amiga y jamás te hizo nada malo... – agregó lo último

pues no, te equivocas ahí. Ella si hizo cosas malas... y jamás pidió disculpas por ellas... – dijo la ojiazul ofendida

acaso estas bromeando? Hermione Granger? Haciendote algo a ti? En que? –

pues eso no te lo puedo decir pero... – fue interrumpida

por harry? – preguntó ya el chico fuera de sus casillas

nooo!, seamus... por que todo tiene que estar relacionado con harry? – preguntó enojada

pues, tal vez porque tu lo haces ver así y lo das a entender cada vez que abres la boca! – comenzó a elevar la voz

yo jamás he dicho nada!, pero parece que digo algo en contra de hermione y ya saltas como loco! – contestó gritando ella también. A lo cual recibió como respuesta varias miradas, o por lo menos la mayoría de las que estaban allí

no me vengas con eso ahora! Deja de lavarte las manos... siempre hablaste de el!, siempre que te referías a un tema era por el...!! – exclamaba desorbitado seamus y ya a un metro de distancia de la pelirroja

yo jamás... – fue interrumpida nuevamente

es mas! Hasta diría que estas enamorada de harry! – gritó mas fuerte que antes a lo cual todos lo escuchaban y el azabache se dio media vuelta y se acercó para ver el escándalo y hermione lo siguió de la mano – la verdad... ya ni se lo que es...en verdad que no se si estás enamorada u... – y en ese momento ya había parado la música debido al alboroto – u obsesionada! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas lo último, mirándola por última vez y dando media vuelta para dirigirse hacia su casa.

Todos la miraron a ella desorbitados esperando alguna reacción de su parte, pero ella se quedó ahí inmóvil, como si la hubiese petrificado aquél basilisco de segundo año al mirarla con sus amarillos y grandes ojos. Luego comenzó a caminar lentamente y a dirigirse hacia afuera. Todos giraron sus cabezas para dirigirle una mirada a harry, pero este no respondió ni siquiera con una expresión. La castaña lo miró y lo arrastró hacia afuera, a lo cual el la siguió porque sus manos estaban entrelazadas. Afuera descubrieron que se había desatado una tormenta y las gotas corrían por entre las paredes del gran castillo. Pudieron sentir como la música comenzaba a sonar otra vez y todos continuaban disfrutando del baile...

Harry... – comenzó a hablar ella – yo... quiero decir... ehm... -

Tu jamás le hiciste nada malo – contestó él

Yo no...quiero decir, jamás quise entrometerme... –

Lo se... –

Pero ella... –

Ella también lo sabe... –

Pues, yo no creo que haya sido exactamente... –

Lo se... – dijo el comprensivo y pensante.

Y ahora... –

Y ahora nada... –

Ah... – contestó ella mirando hacia el suelo – pues yo me... – podía sentir como el corazón le aceleraba y sentía que no podía decir aquella palabra..., "voy". Lo quería dejar solo para pensar, en verdad que se sentía demasiado mal por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Podía sentir el ruido de la lluvia corriendo a su lado, mientras se daba media vuelta para retirarse pero sintió una fría mano que la frenaba

No, por favor... – es todo lo que pudo decirle

Harry, yo..., sabes muy bien que no le quiero causar más daño a nadie y... – contestó ella dando media vuelta para poder mirarlo

Jamás le causaste daño a nadie... jamás lo hiciste y jamás lo has hecho... lo sé, por eso te necesito conmigo... –

Pero harry... tu no entiendes! – comenzó la castaña a sollozar – ginny... ella... – decía en forma entrecortada – ella... me odia... yo no lo puedo, quiero decir... – continuó mientras recibía una mirada dulce de parte del ojiverde – ella es mi amiga, yo no le puedo hacer esto y... – comenzó a llorar más fuerte y sintió como sus piernas se aflojaban lentamente, por lo cual se sentó en el piso de forma delicada.

El azabache la siguió con la mirada y se acercó donde ella se encontraba.

La castaña siguió hablando mientras se acercaba al jardín fuera del techo, como si quisiese hundirse en la oscuridad de aquella horrible noche...

yo no quería hacerle daño ni a ella ni a ti, soy una mala persona!! – comenzó y el ojiverde se agachó para llegar a la altura en donde se encontraba ella - soy la mala persona que jamás quise ser harry!, yo nunca quise ser así y...!! – sin notarlo los dos comenzaron a gritar por la intensidad de la lluvia.

hermione... – contestó el tranquilo – ya te lo dije... tu no eres mala persona, jamás lo fuiste... aunque tal vez en aquel momento de primero... – dijo bromeando – bueno, imagínate que ni siquiera en aquel momento lo eras...!! –

pero en aquel momento no lastimaba a mis amigos y ahora lo hago!... yo sabía..., yo me imaginé...!! – comenzó ella

que imaginaste?! – preguntó curioso

yo lo sabía..., sabía que después de todo lo que pasaron ustedes juntos jamás se iba a olvidar de lo que vivieron y que iban a terminar juntos nuevamente y más ahora que nos enteramos lo de ella... !!– comenzó a llorar peor y harry respondió secando sus lágrimas con su mano muy suavemente

hermione... yo jamás voy a volver a lo de antes... si.. se que le dije a ella que era por Voldemort y todo eso.., pero el caso es que en verdad cuando estaba sin ella en las vacaciones y pude pensar tranquilamente supe que no era la persona para mí, no era lo que necesitaba, no era lo que estaba buscando y esperaba, yo esperaba a... otra persona...!! – dijo él levantándose lentamente, a lo cual ella lo siguió con la mirada.

- y... – lo interrumpió ella – quien... si se puede saber... es... esa persona...?! – preguntó mientras se acercaba lentamente a harry.

pues veras..., una gran amiga que estuvo siempre a mi lado desde mis 11 años de edad y que me ha enseñado muchas cosas de la vida y como persona también me ha ayudado a crecer... – prosiguió el acercándose a ella peligrosamente – yo no fui capaz de darme cuenta antes... pero agradecí el haber aclarado todo con ginny y también el haberme aclarado yo!! – gritó esbozando una pequeña y tierna sonrisa que solo usaba con hermione.

Así que... – lo miró ella – esa persona es...!! – dijo algo nerviosa

Si...!! – dijo el muchacho mirándola con toda la ternura del mundo y con su corazón tan acelerado que podía sentir que se le estaba por salir en cualquier momento. Se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo en aquel momento al decirle por fin todas aquellas palabras y también emociones que sentía últimamente. Jamás pensó que iba a sentir todo eso, después de estar de novio con ginny; pero gracias a dios eso no sucedió.

Así que...!! – siguió ella acercándose al muchacho

Así que...!! – contestó el mientras se acercaba también. Podían sentir como la lluvia se intensificaba encima de ellos mojando sus vestimentas, pero en aquel momento a ninguno le molesto porque se encontraban entretenidos pensando en otra cosa.

Yo harry..., sabes muy bien que...!! –

Si..., lo se..., se que no la quieres lastimar.., pero de una forma u otra ella también te esta lastimando a ti...!! –

En que sentido?! –

Pues.., piénsalo... ella dijo que estaba de acuerdo con todo... así que tu no tienes por que sentirte mal ahora, sino ella hacia sí misma por el hecho de haberte hecho mal a ti, haciéndote creer lo irreal...!! –

Pues... – pensó ella – si se ve por ese lado es posible...!! –

No es posible, es real!! – contestó el – pero fuera de todo eso..., en que nos quedamos?! – preguntó travieso y sonriente, ella le respondió con una sonrisa y se acercaron lentamente, hasta fundirse en un dulce y apasionado beso. Aquel tan soñado por toda mujer, debajo de la lluvia y con esa persona a la que tanto se ama y por la cual se levanta y acuesta en el día a día. Sin notarlo habían gritado toda la conversación, ya que el sonido de las gotas al caer lograban que disminuyera la audición, pero al gritar todo no notaron la verdadera intensidad de su voz...

Así que... te llamabas mi amiga?! – gritó una pelirroja que provenía caminando por su lado al verlos


	13. Capitulo 13: Problemas

**Capítulo 13: Problemas**

Ginny...!! – (N/A: los signos de exclamación son porque gritan todo por la lluvia jaja, espero que se haya entendido :P)

Que pasa... herms?! – gritó lo último con ironía – te pescaron con las manos en la masa?! –

Gin... no digas eso yo jamás quise... quiero decir..., tu sabes muy bien que...!! –

Si... no me vengas con el típico discurso de chica arrepentida porque ya me canse de escucharlo!!, te crees que por que me digas algo te voy a perdonar?! –

Oye, no le hables así! – exclamó el muchacho, quien hacia unos instantes observaba petrificado la escena presentada por la ojiazul

Oh, disculpa harry! Olvidé que ahora a todas las muchachas que te "pasas" después de mí hay que tratarlas con propiedad... desde cuando? Con tantas mujeres ya olvidé lo que era respetarlas... !!–

Acaso tú... !? – preguntó el muchacho desorbitado. Pero la pelirroja se giró sobre sus talones y se fue corriendo de allí

Te lo dije harry... jamás va a suceder nada... pareciera que todo el mundo este en contra nuestro!! – exclamaba la castaña furiosa

No se si están en contra y tampoco me interesa... por mas que se opongan los que se opongan vamos a seguir adelante hermione!!, no nos podemos rendir luego de todo lo que sucedió...sabes muy bien que no va a ser lo mismo... –

Si, lo sé... tal vez hasta corramos el riesgo de poner en peligro nuestra amistad... – dijo mirando hacia el suelo, mientras caminaban hacia el patio bajo techo – aunque en realidad... ya la pusimos en riesgo... y estamos por perderla completamente... – dijo mirándolo con pena.

Herms! Ya basta... yo lo sé, yo presiento que hay que seguir adelante vamos a seguir sin importar que! –

Herms? – preguntó ella

Que tiene? – contestó sonriendo y divertido – no te gusta el apodo? –

Pues si... lo que pasa es que nadie me llamo así antes y eso que somos amigos de hace años y... –

Bueno... entonces no te molesta no? –

Para nada! – exclamó con una sonrisa – pero hay un problema... sin importar "que"? que sucederá con tu pareja de baile? –

Pues... es una pareja de baile nada más... en ningún momento declaramos ningún compromiso y menos creo que lo haga ahora bailando con tu "amiguito" – contestó resaltando sobre todo la última palabra

Jaja tienes razón..., pero... que haremos con todo lo de ginny? –

Deja que el tiempo lo decida... –

Si, pero yo creo que ella decidirá antes que el tiempo lo decida no lo crees? – pregunto ironizando

Ok... ya veremos... vayamos adentro que acá hace mucho frío y debes secarte para no enfermarte, estas empapada!! – dijo este al verla temblar un poco y estremecerse debido al frío

No..., estoy bien... – dijo entre dientes

Nono, vamos adentro ahora! –

Se dirigieron hacia sus respectivos dormitorios para poder cambiarse y quedaron en juntarse nuevamente en la sala común donde podrían tomar el calor que brindaba la chimenea para evitar enfermarse.

Mientras tanto...

Ron... vamonos, ya no queda casi nadie... – decía una chica rubia

No, luna espera a que termine esta canción y luego nos vamos... –

Ok! Pero por favor cuanto antes porque me duelen demasiado los pies! –

Bueno, bueno... ya vamonos... – dijo indignado

Oye! Yo no tengo la culpa de que por arte de magia te guste bailar, como jamás bailaste! –

No me critiques!, pensé que te gustaba bailar... –

Pues si! Como toda chica..., pero créeme que tu te excedes! – exclamó la muchacha comenzando a tener su primer pelea como pareja.

Que yo me excedo? Pensé que te gustaba todo lo que estaba haciendo... por lo menos no te quejabas de nada! –

Ron! Deja de imaginar cosas! Hace una hora que te venía diciendo de volvernos y tu nada... –

Bueno esta bien! Ahora resulta que también imagino cosas no? –

Pues parece... si por lo menos me escucharas mas, no flotarías tanto en tu mundo y sabrías cuando hablo! – La pelea cada vez se acrecentaba más y resultaba como aquellas que tienen los recién casados de vez en cuando.

Ahhh buenoooo!! Resulta que yo ahora floto en mi mundo! Mira quien lo dice... una chica a la que todos la toman por loca! – gritó lo último sin pensarlo y luego tapándose la boca por lo dicho

Que dijiste? –

Nada... –

Tu me crees loca? –

No, yo no dije eso... no me malinterpretes luna! –

Mira.. no creo que este malinterpretando pero veo que si tanta vergüenza te da estar a mi lado te puedes retirar, porque nadie aquí te retiene como puedes ver... – dijo esta dándole la espalda y ocultando las lagrimas que comenzaban a salir por sus ojos

Luna... no llores por favor! –

Quien te dijo que estaba llorando? – contestó ella gritando, sin darse vuelta y corriendo algunas de las lagrimas que recorrían su cara. El pelirrojo se acerco y la tomo por los hombros

Luna... te conozco y sabes muy bien que te quiero tal cual eres! No me interesa lo que digan los demás lo único que me interesa es lo que me digas vos... además recién llevamos como mucho dos días como novios oficialmente y... no hay que arruinarlo no lo crees? –

Pues, no creo que me haya peleado yo sola ... o acaso si? –

Claro que no! No dije eso... ya amor... déjalo quieres? Sabes que estoy y estaré contigo siempre si? –

Si? – preguntó ella dando media vuelta y mirándolo por fin a sus bellos y azules ojos que brillaban.

Claro! Jamás me perderás te lo prometo! – y recibió como respuesta una sonrisa de parte de su novia con la cual se fundieron en un abrazo profundo.

Se posaba un azabache en el sillón esperando a su amiga que bajara del dormitorio luego del largo baño. Por lo cual se quedó mirando muy atento el fuego mientras vio que el retrato de la dama gorda se abría.

Una pelirroja comenzó a cruzar la sala apresurada al ver como su ex – novio comenzaba a dirigirse hacia ella.

Por que haces esto? – preguntó el

Que cosa? –

Todo lo que estas haciendo... –

Pues veamos... pienso que desde... cuando tengo que darte explicaciones a ti de mis actos, pensé que ya no éramos mas novios como para darte justificaciones... – contestó irónicamente

Que te sucede? Acaso yo te dije algo en algún momento? –

No, harry... tienes razón – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos – disculpa... el problema no es contigo sino con hermione... - luego de lo último se dirigió a la escalera para ir al dormitorio, pero se dio cuenta de que había alguien allí ocupándola. La vio a su amiga y la ignoro por completo por lo cual, la castaña se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar y sin quitarle el ojo de encima hasta desaparecer por la pared.

Jamás va a dejar de verme como enemiga no es así? –

Pues yo diría que antes le costará un poquito... – dijo el sarcásticamente

Un poquito? Deja de bromear! No me va a perdonar en toda su vida por lo que hice.., además ya escuche todo lo que sucedió y no dejará de echarte el ojo hasta que no terminemos nosotros de una vez por todas... –

Si..., lo se y lo siento... –

No tienes que sentir nada sino yo, por ser la culpable de todo lo que esta sucediendo aquí... – contestó ella agachando su cabeza

Ya lo hablamos y tu no eres la culpable de nada..., que ella piense lo que quiera; al fin y al cabo es ella quien tomo rienda de todos los problemas, no es así? – preguntó el muchacho. Ningún de los dos lo sabía pero la pelirroja se encontraba en la escalera parada en forma silenciosa escuchando toda la conversación

Jamás me rendiré a perderte... – susurró inaudible


	14. Capitulo 14: Inseguridad?

**Capítulo 14: Inseguridad?**

Al día siguiente todo ocurrió con completa normalidad, pero de tanto tiempo en pensar en los distintos problemas amorosos de cada uno recordaron que tenían partido de Quidditch dentro de pocos días.

Ron! Como no me lo recordaste? – preguntaba harry preocupado y alterado a su vez

Oye! No me eches la culpa a mi... tu eres el capitán del equipo! –

Tienes razón... disculpa, pero este asunto de tu hermana me tiene desorientado completamente –

Si, lo se... pero créeme que así es ella... ten cuidado harry porque cuando quiere algo jamás renuncia hasta tenerlo... – contestó su amigo preocupado

No, de veras? – le dijo ironizando a su amigo – ya lo se ron..., no fue con otro chica con quien salí precisamente el año pasado sino con tu hermana! Creo que la conozco suficiente como para... – cortó lo que estaba diciendo al ver acercarse un rostro familiar

Oigan! – saludó emocionada, pero al ver sus caras se interrumpió - Que sucede que me miras con cara sospechosa? – preguntó una castaña preocupada – tengo monos en la cara o algo? – comentó sarcásticamente

Dios! Hoy es el día de las ironías? – preguntó el pelirrojo divertido

Ron, ya cállate! – gritaron harry y hermione a la vez, por lo cual se miraron y sonrojaron

Si no lo dije..., uno para el otro... – Su amigo se acerco y le hablo muy cerca al oído para que no lo pudiese escuchar hermione

Mas vale que esa no sea otra ironía... – dijo bromeando luego de que se alejo para seguir con su tarea del momento

Jaja claro que no harry... pero veo que ese tema te tiene sensible eh?! – contestó ron mucho mas divertido que antes

que tema? – intervino hermione

nada! – contestó harry antes de que su amigo dijese algo – temas de hombre... – dijo sonriendo.

Ahh... de hombres? Desde cuando hablan temas de "hombres"? –

Ya deja de bromear hermione, no se te ve bien en ti! – atacó el pelirrojo para defenderse

Ah si? Y que otra cosa no se ve bien en mi ron, eh?! –

Ok basta! – intervino harry – siempre es lo mismo! Me harte de ustedes dos y de todo, no los soporto mas! – grito lo ultimo

Perdón harry, no pensé que mi presencia te molestara tanto... – luego de lo último la muchacha se levanto y salió del comedor seguida por la vista de varios.

Me parece que esta vez te pasaste... –

Ya cállate ron! Si me pase es por tu culpa!! –

Yo que he hecho ahora? –

Siempre provocas... dime llegas a algún fin peleándote con ella? Y no me digas que es amor como los otros años, porque juro que soy capaz de hacer lo mismo que hermione hizo hasta hace instantes pero peor... –

Oye harry no me gusta cuando te enojas... – dijo irónicamente – pero no... creo que es algo natural en nosotros..., por dios! Toda la vida nos peleamos por que analizarlo ahora mismo? -

No lo se, dímelo tú... – dicho lo último se levanto de la silla y comenzó a caminar para salir por la puerta

Que paso? – preguntó desde dos asientos al lado de ron su hermano Fred

Nada... otro ataque de nervios de harry... esta muy inseguro... –

Ya lo creo... –

Hermione...espera! por que siempre tengo que hacer esto? –

Que pasa harry? Ahora también te molesta disculparte con una mujer?! – gritó enojada la muchacha

Ya basta quieres?! – dijo el tomándola por el codo para que parara de caminar

Suéltame! – gritó ella

No lo haré... por que siempre tienes problemas para escuchar a la gente? –

Porque la gente se "equivoca" tantas veces que no merece ser escuchada... – contestó resaltando el verbo "equivoca"

Ok ok..., lo siento, si? No fue mi intención, pero es que siempre sucede lo mismo... pareciera que todavía sintiesen cierta atracción entre ustedes y no lo puedo evitar el... –

jajajajaj – ella comenzó a reír a carcajadas

de que te ríes? Tengo monos en la cara? –

jaja no harry de lo que dijiste de ron conmigo... jajaja –

que es gracioso? –

pues, veamos... todo! Ron y yo jamás tuvimos nada y tampoco creo que pase nunca, sino pregúntale a luna que es amiga mía... – dijo comenzando a mostrar una sonrisa divertida

ok, cometí un error y que? A cualquiera le pasa... –

guau! El señor Potter cometiendo un error... "ver para creer" – contestó bromeando

ya deja de bromear! No es gracioso! Acabo de dudar de un amigo por... –

shh... – fue todo lo que ella dijo poniendo su dedo índice en los labios del azabache para callarlo – me encanta que seas así! – dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Así... como? – preguntó el tartamudeando por la situación en la que se encontraba, jamás pensó que le iban a temblar las piernas tanto con el contacto de una chica, tanto que superó el record del enfrentamiento de los mortífagos del año anterior.

A ti también te tiemblan? – preguntó ella sensualmente y a su vez curiosa

Pues... ehm... si... – contestó el mas nervioso que nunca

Oh! Veo que no pierdes el tiempo hermione ehh!! – gritó una joven pelirroja – quien hubiera dicho que la inocente y niña prodigio hermione granger podría llegar a ser tan...arpía tal vez? Creo que aun así esa palabra no te describe... – interrumpió ginny con mas rabia que nunca al ver la escena que brindaban estos dos

DIABLOS! NUNCA PODREMOS TENER UN DIA DE PAZ Y SIN INTERRUMPCIONES EN ESTE MALDITO CASTILLO?!?!?! – gritó harry completamente fuera de sus casillas, quien recibió una mirada de parte de ambas jóvenes. Hermione ignorando completamente el comentario...

Disculpa ginny... pero me parece que te confundiste de persona... o acaso olvidaste hablar sin mirarte al espejo nuevamente? – le contestó una hermione mas tranquila de lo normal, lo cual no era una buena señal

No tienes derecho a hablar de nada!! Ni nadie! Sangre sucia ... No me escupas con tus asquerosas palabras! Crees que son armas para ti, pero en realidad te debilitan mas de lo normal porque demuestras mucho mas el temor que sientes... – amenazó con los ojos tornados

Pues si fíjate que por primera vez tienes razón en algo..., las palabras son armas y mucho peores que la varita que tienes en tu bolsillo derecho o acaso piensas que no me di cuenta de eso? – preguntó mas enojada que nunca

Guau! Veo que después de tragarte tantos libros la tinta no te hizo tan mal como pensaba... pero mas allá de eso te aseguro que la varita sería lo último que usaría contigo... –

Ya calla ginevra! – gritó harry quien se mantuvo al margen de la discusión hasta ese momento

Acaso acabas de llamarme...? –

Que sucede? Te molesta eso? Recuerda que ya no somos las mismas personas que hace un año atrás... veo que el verano nos cambio a ambos... – contestó este mirándola con asquerosidad de arriba a abajo.

Cállate harry! Esta batalla es de nosotras dos nada más... –

Esto no es una batalla... aprende eso y una vez que lo aprendas te puedo enseñar a saber que yo pertenezco a este tema tanto como tú... – contestó el muchacho astuto

Deja de querer meterte harry tu esta vez no estas incluido... perdona si te molesta que te excluyan de las "batallas" – pronunció lo último resaltándolo más que a lo otro. Harry jamás la había visto a la muchacha tan enojada como en aquel momento.

Tu no eres parte de esta batalla ginny... – interrumpió hermione – por esta vez no eres parte de esta batalla, esta batalla "amorosa" no te incumbe; tu la tuviste hace un año y no la supiste aprovechar ahora es mi turno! –

Tu no tienes turno sangre sucia! Mi batalla con él todavía no termino... no me rendiré hermione granger, lo juro! – gritó lo último retirándose del lugar con habilidad

Harry y Hermione se miraron asustados debido a la reacción de la hermana de su mejor amigo.

No lo puedo creer... –

No estés mal hermione, todo se solucionara... –

No lo entiendes? Yo te metí en esto..., soy una idiota! Una egoísta! –

No eres egoísta y menos idiota..., te lo aseguro –

Harry si no soy egoísta no te hubiese metido en todo esto, sino que lo sufriría yo sola... –

Nunca pasarás por esto sola.., siempre me tendrás a mi –

Si, pero ella esta loca! Entiendes? Es capaz de cualquier cosa y ... –

Ya lo se, hermione. Y conociéndola como es ella se que no es capaz de hacer nada más que escandalos, créeme -

Bueno..., los escándalos están comenzando a alterarme de parte suya y si me sigue provocando va a recibir uno de mi parte en cualquier momento! –

Ya herms... tranquila... – como respuesta harry recibió una gran sonrisa de parte de ella. Es que simplemente le encantaba escuchar aquel apodo de su boca, tan dulce y suave a la vez y pensar que era todo para ella... por el momento ...


	15. Capitulo 15: Amenazas

**Capítulo 15: Amenazas**

Así paso el día de una tarea en otra, ya que todos los profesores debieron anunciar que comenzaban algunos de los examenes que deberían rendir.

No lo puedo creer!, nos olvidamos por completo del partido y ahora encima nos dan todo esto de tarea? Como diablos se supone que vamos a hacer con todo a la vez?! –

Bueno ron, creo que de alguna forma van a poder salir de esta una vez... ya les paso varias veces... –

No, hermione tu no lo entiendes! Quidditch no es solo un estupido juego entiendes? –

Si, creo que ya me lo repetiste unas 100 veces durante el año y 600 contando los anteriores... – dijo irónicamente

Bueno, ya paren... y creo que a algo vamos a llegar si pensamos en como organizarnos –

Pues dime harry como podemos pensar si se me quemo completamente el cerebro en la estúpida clase de pociones!! –

Veo que no estamos de humores hoy... – contestó hermione entornando los ojos

Bueno.. – interrumpió harry antes de que ron saltase a defenderse – ya lo tengo! Por la tarde vamos a entrenar y luego a la noche comenzamos con las tareas y mañana nos levantamos bien temprano y continuamos y... –

Ok amigo, dime en que momento de todo eso hay un descanso porque no lo encuentro! –

A la noche, ron –

Acaso crees que después del entrenamiento y el estudio voy a poder durar al dia siguiente solo durmiendo por la noche? –

Ron... creo que estas pidiendo demasiado... –

Ok ok este asunto me trae como loco de veras! Y mas sino la voy a poder ver por un tiempo a luna – dijo con desagrado

Bueno, si quieres puedo hablar con ella para convencerla.., no creo que te diga nada ron; luna es muy comprensiva –

Bueno hermione, tu hablale pero no hagas que le caiga de golpe la noticia... –

Ok –

espera... todo esto es por luna? –

oye! No me cargues... seguro que si te pasase lo mismo con hermione no estarías asi.. –

pues... – dijo harry ruborizándose mas de lo común

bueno, ya basta! – interrumpió la castaña – ya dejenlo, quieren? Apúrense que tienen que entrenar... –

cierto! – dijo harry

y luego me dices que no sucede nada con ella? Hasta tu despiste te delata harry! – se burlo su amigo

callate ron! – quien recibió como respuesta una sonrisa divertida

Ron y Harry fueron a realizar su entrenamiento. Mientras tanto hermione decidió ir a la biblioteca para poder terminar con sus tareas que tambien se estaban acumulando.

Comenzó a coger los libros para facilitarse el trabajo, cuando se encontró con alguien que al parecer no estaba tan sorprendido como ella

ah... veo que eres tú.. me imagine que estarías en un lugar como este –

que ahora me sigues también ginny? –

no, solo lo hago cuando tengo que decir cosas importantes –

jamás pensé que las palabras que salían de tu boca fuesen importantes... – La castaña recibió como respuesta una reacción violenta de la muchacha, quien la tomó por el cuello y la acorralo contra uno de los altos muebles con estantes donde se encontraban todos los libros acomodados por orden.

Escúchame bien... me estoy hartando de toda tu histeria –

Veo que compartimos el mismo sentimiento... – la pelirroja obviando ese comentario prosiguió

Se que no dejaras de pelear por el, pero que quede claro que la amistad entre nosotras dos no existe ni existirá jamás. No dejare de luchar por el hasta el ultimo momento de mi vida en que respire y tampoco dejare que tu me lo saques como si nada.., no te le acerques mas o veras las consecuencias! – La pelirroja la soltó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida de la biblioteca como si nada hubiese sucedido, por otro lado una castaña muy asustada comenzó a largar pequeñas lágrimas. Sabía que la culpa era de ella y que ahora no lo iba a poder ver más a su amigo, era realmente una tortura todo lo que le estaba sucediendo; pero sabía que debía decirle nada a sus amigos porque sino podrían tomar represalias muy serias al respecto y no sería nada bueno, ella ya no quería lastimar a mas nadie se dijo y repitió una y otra vez.

Se sentó en una mesa cerca de la bibliotecaria y comenzó a realizar su tarea.

Que entrenamiento! Y pensar que ahora tendremos tarea pendiente... - decía un pelirrojo muy desilusionado

Bueno ron, pero si terminas antes podrás ver a tu dulce novia – contestó su amigo divertido

Ya harry deja de cargarme porque sabes muy bien que tu estas hasta las manos como yo! –

Ya, ya, dejemos la charla para luego ahora tenemos que estudiar –

Jamás pensé escuchar eso y menos de ti! Acaso hermione se metió en tu cuerpo o algo así? – preguntó el pelirrojo riendo y observando a su amigo en busca de algo o mejor dicho "alguien" dentro suyo

Jaja ron... tengo que admitir que a veces me sacas de las casillas pero otras me causas mucha gracia realmente... –

No, en serio... que te han hecho? –

Nada! Ron! Ya déjalo quieres! Hay que estudiar o se te hará tarde! –

Bueno, ya vamonos –

Los muchachos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la sala común para poder comenzar a realizar su trabajo y luego de que se abrió el retrato vieron una figura muy conocida

Hermione! – saludó ron, a lo cual ella respondió con una tímida sonrisa. El pelirrojo miró a su amigo intrigado

Te sucede algo? – preguntó harry mientras se acercaban hacia ella

No, no es nada... lo que pasa es que la tarea de aritmancia en verdad que me cansa mucho y bueno... me iré a dormir... – contestó ella comenzando a levantarse del sillón y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. Harry se le acercó y la tomó por el codo frenándola suavemente a lo cual ella correspondió dándose media vuelta

Estas segura que esta todo bien? Sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa... –

Si, en serio que no es nada... hagan sus tareas mientras yo duermo – contestó ella con los ojos cristalinos, lo cual su amigo azabache notó al instante y antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella se retiró.

- Que sucede? -

no lo se... estaba a punto de llorar, creo que algo le sucede ron –

bueno mañana le preguntamos... tal vez sea el estrés, recuerda que esta época de exámenes es muy pesada para cualquiera –

pues si, pero nunca para hermione. Sabes como es ella y jamás se puede estresar con algo tan liviano como lo actual –

tal vez tengas razón.. habrá pasado algo con ginny? –

no lo se... pero pienso averiguarlo, eso no lo dudes! –

Al día siguiente tomaron todos asientos para desayunar de forma tranquila, pero hermione decidió sentarse al lado de su amigo extranjero. Sus amigos pudieron notar que algo le sucedía y harry intentó acercarse luego de desayunar para poder hablar con ella pero como respuesta recibió algo que jamás pensó recibir de parte de ella: **Indiferencia**


	16. Capitulo 16: Asignaturas Pendientes

**Capítulo 16: Asignaturas pendientes** ****

Ron! Puedo hablar contigo un segundo? –

Si harry, sucede algo? –

Si... hermione... –

Ginny otra vez? Los separó a los dos? –

No, algo peor... hace como si no existiese! – el pelirrojo le respondió arqueando una ceja intrigado – si, lo se... algo le sucede ron. Me tienes que ayudar a saber que le pasa... –

Ok, ok, pero antes tengo que ver a luna... –

Ron! Por dios... –

Es solo un segundo, solo un segundo! –

Ok... – contestó su amigo resignado

Comenzaron a dirigirse hacia los jardines para poder encontrarse con una rubia amiga.

Luna! Ahí estas!! – gritó el pelirrojo saludando

Ron! – contestó ella sonriendo – que haces aquí? Pensé que ibas a estar ocupado y... -

Pues si, pero siempre voy a tener tiempo para mi novia! – contestó sonriendo más que nunca en su vida

Ah... harry! – saludó la rubia casi sin notar su presencia

Como estas luna? –

Bien, tu? No se te ve nada bien... –

Si, lo se... un problema con hermione... – dijo mirando hacia el suelo

Hermione? Sucedió algo? – preguntó ella ahora mirándolo al pelirrojo

Pues si, esta mal no lo se.. algo le sucede y no podemos hablar con ella, hace como si harry no existiese... –

Que? Pues... yo ayer la vi salir de la biblioteca, estaba algo llorosa pero no pude averiguar que le sucedía. No me quiso contestar –

De la biblioteca? – preguntó el azabache

Si, tu sabes... hermione siempre que tiene una tarea que hacer va ahí a la tarde, pero nunca salió llorando, por supuesto... –

Eso es muy raro... –

Si, lo se... pensé lo mismo pero no lo sé... – Harry se había quedado en estado de shock como si estuviese pensando todo y cada palabra que salía de la boca de la rubia. Tenía que averiguar lo que le pasaba, hermione jamás le tuve miedo a nada y menos a ginny hasta el momento. " que diablos habrá sucedido?" pensó el chico.

Ron.. te extrañé este tiempo... – Harry escuchaba la conversación de fondo pero no prestaba atención a nada.

En realidad fue un día luna... – interrumpió el pelirrojo

Bueno.. una eternidad! – contestó sonriendo.

Eh.. ya vengo yo ron, luego te paso a buscar si? – interrumpió el ojiverde

Ok, pero adonde vas harry? –

Luego te cuento... – Comenzó a correr a todo pulmón, cuanto mas podía para llegar más rápido. Pudo ver a lo lejos un cabello color zanahoria con sus actuales amigas. (N/A: SI! Lo se... es que ya no la soporto mas! jajaj)

- Oye ginny, puedo hablar contigo un segundo? – preguntó amablemente y agregó por si acaso – a solas... -

- bueno... – contestó levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el árbol más cercano para hablar tranquilamente – que pasa? -

lo mismo me pregunto yo casualmente... – contestó el muchacho irónico

mira... si te vienes a desquitar conmigo... –

yo nada! – la interrumpió el – que diablos le dijiste a hermione?! – preguntó entredientes y acercándose hacia la muchacha

yo no le dije nada, solo hable! –

deja de dar vueltas! Que carajo le dijiste? –

en cual de todas las oportunidades? – preguntó ella divertida. El azabache la acorralo contra uno de los árboles y tomándole uno de los brazos con mucha fuerza – ok, ok... ya suéltame! –

no te suelto hasta que hables! – dijo el entredientes y amenazante

que casualidad harry... creo que en cierto sentido somos tal para cual sabes? Tu amenazas a tus amigas, yo a las mías o por lo menos las que lo eran..., pero en todas las ocasiones nos enfadamos y bueno... –

la amenazaste? – preguntó completamente fuera de sus casillas

bueno no, en realidad no... no fue solo una vez si no que... –

habla, demonios! – gritó el apretando mucho más fuerte el brazo de la pelirroja mientras esta gemía del dolor.

Ok, ok... estábamos en la biblioteca y... –

Estaban? O tu la buscaste? –

Es lo mismo... ella me habló con su tono superado y bueno yo le dije que no me rendiría nunca ante ti –

Que mas? –

Que mas que? –

Que mas dijiste? – preguntó el apretando el brazo de la muchacha con mas fuerza debido a la ira que contenía

Le dije que no se acercará a ti porque sino iba a sufrir... –

Que mas? –

Nada mas... –

Habla ginevra! –

Bueno... ya! Me estas lastimando! –

Habla o te dolerá mucho mas... –

Y... después mas tarde me la encontré en los pasillos y le dije que si se te acercaba una vez que no iba a sufrir ella sino tu... –

Que mas? –

Pues eso nada mas... – contestaba la muchacha entre gemidos debido al dolor

Oh, vamos ginny... te conozco muy bien! No eres capaz de amenazar sutilmente jamás... –

Ok! – gritó ella – le dije que morirías! Si? Que mientras estabas en tu dormitorio que ibas a dormir por siempre y que no te vería nunca más y que atacaría cuando ella menos se lo esperará y que jamás iba a poder ayudarte. Eso era lo que querías escuchar? –

Pero mira si no eres puta! –

Oye! Ten cuidado con lo que dices por que...!! – gritó ella sacando su varita

A mi no me asustas ginevra! Y ahora la amenaza va para ti – dijo este con mas ira de la normal mientras la soltaba y se alejaba unos pasos – te le acercas a ella y juro que te dolerá para toda la vida, te daré donde mas te duela! –

Tu no puedes hacer daño a nadie potter! Eres un arrastradoo!! – para respuesta de esto harry desenfundo su varita y gritó con mucha fuerza

¡Densaugeo! – de su varita salió una pequeña luz que se dirigió hacia la pelirroja. Una vez que impactó en la víctima, le comenzaron a crecer los dientes lentamente – Mira ginny... parece que te transformaste en lo que eres..., una chupasangre! – luego de decir esto comenzó a sonreír de la diversión que le causaba, pero no le duró por mucho tiempo.

Harry! Que demonios crees que haces con mi hermana? –

Yo? Nada... creo que mas bien la naturaleza hizo su trabajo... –

Harry ya vuelve a la normalidad! Quieres? O lo haré yo... –

No me interesa lo que hagas ron... yo me largo! –

Que? –

Pero su pregunta no fue contestada a tiempo porque harry ya había comenzado a caminar hacia la sala común, pero no sin antes escuchar a ginny

No te libraras de mi potter! Te lo aseguro! Ni tu, ni tu "ratita de laboratorio"–

El azabache se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, seguido por alguien...

Harry! Que rayos te sucede? –

Ron, no me molestes mas... dijimos que íbamos a arreglar el daño que le causaron a hermione y eso fue lo que hice... –

Pero eso no incluía a mi hermana! –

Jamás hablamos de ninguna persona en especial... además tu estabas ocupado con tu novia... – Ron lo alcanzó y lo frenó a tiempo para poder hablar

Que rayos te sucede con luna? Acaso tienes celos? –

Que diablos? No, ron! Pero me saca de quicio que mientras ella este mal pensando que me pueden llegar a matar tu estés a los besos con luna –

Ok, perdón si? Pero no tenías porque hacerle eso a mi hermana... –

Si, tenía... me amenazo a mi y a hermione y la verdad sin animos de ofender ron... pero ella no puede amenazar a nadie! Primero porque es mas chica y segundo por la clase de persona que es... creo que mas bien te hice un favor! –

Ok, ya! Pero trata de evitar esos comentarios de ella delante de mí hermano, quiero decir, es mi hermana! –

Lo siento..., pero en verdad que me saco de mis casillas! –

Lo se... pero fue cómico verla con esos dientes no? – preguntó divertido

Lo mejor! – contestó riéndose

La noche llegó y todos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia sus respectivas mesas para poder comer del gran banquete que les esperaba, harry a diferencia de los demás se quedó en las grandes puertas esperando a su amiga preferida.

Una vez que la vio venir se le acerco y pudo sostenerla antes de que ella decidiera escapar de sus brazos.

ya lo se todo... – mientras la sostenía por sus brazos para que no se le escapara, nunca jamás.

Que...? –

Las amenazas, el miedo..., ginevra... aunque jamás pense que fueses a temerle y menos a ella créeme... por que? –

Bueno pues... – contestó ella mientras miraba hacia el suelo – quiero decir... de mi parte no me importo mucho y... –

Por que amenazo con mi vida? –

Bueno... pues... veras... – comenzó mientras se rascaba la nuca – si... – dijo abatida

Pero hermione, no lo entiendo, por que a ella? Hay gente como voldemort por ejemplo... y que yo sepa... –

Harry, no es tan fácil... voldemort jamás haría eso y lo sabes; si el ataca lo hace mientras tu lo puedas ver, porque quiere verte sufrir y si lo hace mientras duerme no será lo que siempre quiso y buscó. Ademas... en ese momento estaremos los dos bien despiertitos! Pero en cambio... mientras duermes? Eso ya es crueldad... esperaba todo de ella si! Pero esas cosas de cobarde... jamás! Y menos sus actitudes.. y bueno... en fin, además voldemort ya es un enemigo confirmado y ella es nuevita en el tema! Una novata jamás sabe lo que hace! Y que yo sepa ginny tampoco le temió mucho a Dumbledore –

Buen punto... – contestó este pensante – pero... –

Si, lo se. Jamás eso quita que... yo siempre temí que te pasará algo harry! Y además piensa en lo siguiente... jamás me lo perdonaría si te llegase a pasar algo por mi culpa según ginny... en cambio Voldemort ya es algo personal contigo... es algo tonto pero... a lo que quiero llegar es que... no quiero que nunca dejes este mundo! No quiero dejar de verte por todas las mañanas y noches, nunca más! – contestó ella agitada y con los ojos cristalinos, ya que con solo pensarlo le hacia mal.

Harry no supo como contestar ante todo lo que su amiga le acababa de decir, era como un regalo de cumpleaños siempre deseado; algo que siempre ansió pero jamás llego a tener. Pero que esta vez, estaba en frente suyo...

Hermione... – fue todo lo que pudo decir y la atrajo hacía sí – jamás me pasará algo malo mientras venga de ti... – confesó casi rozando sus labios, ya podían sentir sus respiraciones, una tan cerca de la otra. Por fin, el cedió y fundió levemente sus labios con los de la castaña mientras comenzaba a entrar a un paraíso distinto, como si esta vez fuese distinta a las otras... esta vez podía llegar a confesar lo que sentía por ella.

Esta vez podía llegar a admitir que la... ** AMABA.**


	17. Capitulo 17: Preocupaciones

**Capítulo 17: Preocupaciones**

Después de lo sucedido decidieron ir juntos por fin hacia el comedor para poder llegar a cenar antes de que su amigo Ron se comiera todo. (N/A: suena re gloton pobre, pero es que en realidad en parte es asi! Jaja, perdón! xD)

Veo que están juntos, eso es una buena señal... – dijo mientras los veía venir

Si, ya solucionamos "ese" asunto por suerte – contestó harry sonriente mientras tomaban asiento.

Con "ese" te referís a un asunto pelirrojo exactamente? – preguntó éste divertido

Mientras comenzaron a reír.

Por otro lado de la mesa se encontraba ginny escuchando todo lo que estos decían, con toda su ira

Todavía no resolvieron nada, esto no ha acabado... – dijo entredientes – no los soporto y ya me conocerán! –

Te sucede algo hermanita? – preguntó una de los gemelos

No – contestó de mala gana mientras miraba la escena del trío feliz

Me parece que no es tan acertada tu respuesta –

Que quieres? –

Ok, nada, no te molestamos mas a ver si nos muerdes...; yo te recomendaría ir a lo de Madam Pompfrey pero no creo que lo hagas... –

Para que ir? –

Para ver si tiene alguna cura para tu rabia – comenzaron a reirse y ginny como respuesta los miró mas enojada aún, aunque muy poco les importo a sus hermanos porque sabían del cambio de la pelirroja.

Ya habían terminado de cenar y comenzaron a retirarse de a poco.

Oye harry, te noto mas feliz de lo común; no será que habrá pasado algo con nuestra "querida" amiga, no? – preguntó el ojiazul bromeando

Bueno, en realidad... si – contestó sonriente

Que esperas? Habla ya! –

Bueno, pues... la espere al lado de las puertas del comedor y hablamos un rato sobre lo de tu hermana y todo eso y bueno... una cosa llevo a la otra y bueno... tu sabes... – el pelirrojo le respondió sonriendo mas divertido que nunca

Que sucede? – pregunto el azabache

Nada... – volvió a sonreír éste

Habla... –

No es nada en serio..., solo hazme acordar que le diga a luna que sueñe mas seguido – el ojiverde lo miro intrigado pero sin razón alguna decidió no preguntar y siguieron caminando.

Oye harry! – lo llamaron por detrás suyo

Harry se dio media vuelta para poder ver a la dueña de aquella voz en persona. Se acercó y pudo notar que se trataba de Parvati.

Solo quería preguntarte si... bueno... es verdad que estas de novio con Hermione? – preguntó interesada la muchacha

Bueno... pues, yo la verdad que no lo pense y no pregunte y bueno... – hablo mas para si mismo que para responder, penso que la muchacha le habia hecho una muy interesante y buena pregunta que hasta el mismo se la venía haciendo hace días – estamos en algo o por lo menos eso intentamos – contestó por fin dudando de cada palabra que salía de su boca y recordando lo ultimo que habia pasado con la pelirroja solo por haber mencionado: "o por lo menos eso tratamos"

Ahh... pues – comenzó la muchacha a punto de retirarse, pero el la freno

Por que? – se había preguntado la razón de la curiosa pregunta de la muchacha así que en fin cedió.

Algunos comentaban y bueno... quería confirmarlo – terminó por fin

Ahh... pues no sabía que lo comentaran, pero quiero decir... ehm... tu ya le has preguntado a ella por casualidad...? – dijo rascándose la nuca de los nervios

Bueno.. casualmente contestó lo mismo que tú – parvati estaba realmente intrigada por toda la "rara" según ella situación.

Ahh... pues si, ahí lo tienes... – comentó el con su mano como si hubiese resuelto algo

Ajam, bueno gracias harry – sonrió y siguió con su camino, dejando a un azabache pensante.

Cruzó la sala común y fue directo a su dormitorio totalmente agotado junto con su mejor amigo. Ambos se recostaron y se dejaron llevar por el sueño.

Harry se despertó a la media hora porque no podía dormir. La pregunta que le había hecho parvati le estaba dando vueltas por toda su cabeza, sentía que tenía algo pendiente por hacer y hasta no cumplir con ello no podría descansar. Como si todos se hubiesen organizado para no dejarlo dormir, pero viéndolo por el buen lado el podría resolver aquel asunto con hermione; porque nunca le había preguntado si quería ser su novia por lo cual ahora estaban en un simple "algo". El no quería que fuese así, el quería tenerla solo para él, porque sabía que así con esa clase de confusiones era como podrían comenzar todos los conflictos entre ellos y en aquel momento era lo que menos quería realmente.

Sus manos como apoyo detrás de su cabeza lo ayudaban a tener un mejor descanso de su cuerpo, aunque no pudiese conciliar el sueño. Pensó largo rato alguna rara forma o tal algo que impacto sin saberlo todavía pero decidió resolver lo que tuviese que resolver al día siguiente y ahora dormir con tranquilidad.

Al día siguiente comenzaron nuevamente como cualquier día normal las clases. Por fin se habían liberado de una parte de los examenes y de las tareas era realmente imposible, para eso tenía que existir alguna clase de milagro.

nunca se le ocurrio a nadie abrir una escuela sin tareas? – preguntaba ron sentado en uno de los sillones

ron... eso es imposible, necesitas siempre de la tarea – reclamó la castaña

pues no... uno puede aprender sin necesidad de perder todas las tardes pegado a un estupido pergamino y mirando al fuego de la chimenea mientras se consume, realmente – protestó

pues esa es tu forma de verlo, para una persona normal es una forma de reforzar sus estudios y sabiduría, una forma de seguir aprendiendo y avanzando en si mismo – dijo de forma inteligente y tal vez una pisca de arrogancia

perdóname pero esa es la manera en que solo la ven personas como tú, para personas como harry y yo es una completa perdida de tiempo! – exclamó

oye! – intervino por fin el azabache

que? – preguntó su amigo

no me involucres... sabes que después sino se desquita conmigo y tu sales ganando! – dijo divertido el ojiverde

eso es mentira harry! – contestó la castaña – el es el unico ignorante aquí, yo jamas te incluiría – concluyó dedicándole una sonrisa

perdon, pero yo no soy ningun ignorante... –

ok ron, como digas ya dejalo –

No! No lo dejo, no soy ignorante –

Bueno esta bien – se rindió hermione – mira quien viene ahí...

Luna, amor! Como fue hoy en tu clase? – preguntaba mientras ella tomaba asiento junto al trío

Nada bien... mas y mas tareas! En verdad que no entiendo ni siquiera para que existen... – dijo exhausta

Ja! – gritó el pelirrojo – ves que no soy el unico que lo piensa! -

Ron.. ya basta! – dijo la castaña – puedes con todo luna? Si no te puedo ayudar... –

No esta bien herms... yo puedo sola, estoy bien en serio... –

Pues no lo pareces... – agregó ron – tienes ojeras y te veo muy estresada no es mejor ir a la enfermeria? –

No estoy bien ron.. en serio... – y ustedes? Veo que estan mejor.. –

Si.. – contestó harry – ya arreglamos nuestra pequeña problema... –

No me digas mas por favor... creo que ya se todo sin siquiera que me lo cuenten – decía mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en su cabeza

Luna, amor estas segura que estas bien? –

Si ron... ya te lo dije... – le contestó mientras cerraba de a poco sus ojos

Luna... – la llamo el pelirrojo – luna contesta – comenzándola a mover sin ver reaccion de su parte – chicos ayúdenme a llevarla a la enfermería, no se ve nada bien... – dijo bastante preocupado y asustado.

Entre los tres la transportaron a la rubia hacia la enfermería para que la atendieran. Como de costumbre madam pomfrey pidió que la dejarán sola porque si no podría tratarla a luna.

Creen que se encuentre bien? – preguntaba el ojiazul realmente inquieto y sus amigos lo pudieron notar

Ron... va a estar bien no te preocupes... – le dijo hermione apoyando una mano sobre su hombro para transmitirle tranquilidad

Estaremos aquí por si nos necesitas... – comentó harry

No no, ustedes no tendrían que estar aquí. Vayan a hacer lo que tengan que hacer y cualquier cosa yo los llamo... – indico

Pero ron... no podemos dejarte solo y ademas luna es mi amiga tambien... - dijo la castaña

Si lo se herms... pero en este momento necesito estar solo, por favor se los pido... háganlo por nosotros... –

Bueno... – cortó el silencio harry – nosotros nos iremos pero prometenos que cualquier noticia o cualquier cosa que necesites nos llamarás si? –

Si, no se preocupen... –

Bueno, esta bien... vamos herms... – dijo harry comenzando a caminar con su amiga al lado. Miraron a ron por ultima vez a lo lejos mientras este tomaba asiento y se agarraba la cabeza.

Harry, no se si debimos dejarlo solo... esta muy mal. Jamas lo he visto así... –

Si lo se, pero el quería; no puede hacer nada herms... ya dejalo así –

Ok... – se rindió abatida

Se como te sientes pero no puedes ir contra la voluntad de nadie y debes respetar el espacio de la gente... –

Si, lo se... es solo que en verdad me preocupa todo, desde cuando a luna le pasa eso? Y por cierto... que diablos le paso? –

No lo se... tendremos que ver lo que diga madam pomfrey y hasta ese entonces estaremos alerta si? –

Ok... – contestó ella decidida

Los días comenzaron a pasar y cada vez lo veían menos a ron por el castillo y las clases, casi no tenían noticias de luna y para colmo tampoco podían ir a la enfermería porque madam pomfrey no los dejaba pasar por ordenes decía ella. Harry y hermione estaban comenzando a preocuparse demasiado por ellos y los querían ver cuanto antes:

harry... esta tarde debes acompañarme a la enfermería –

pero hermione ya fuimos como 11 veces y siempre nos dicen lo mismo: "Lo siento señores, pero por diferentes razones no tienen permitido el acceso" – repetía como loro

si... pero algún día se cansarán y cuando ese día llegue yo estaré ahí para ver lo que suceda... –

tu si que no te cansas nunca eh... – decía negando levemente con la cabeza

lo se – sonreía la castaña como si hubiese respondido una pregunta a la perfección – ok... el que persiste gana harry y... mira quien esta alli!! – exclamó casi gritando al ver a su amigo después de varios días

ron! – gritó harry – oye ron! – llamaba. Pero el pelirrojo como si se tratase de nada seguía con lo suyo y al verlos, intentó escapar metiendose en la enfermería, pero no llego a tiempo porque harry lo frenó a tiempo.

Ron! Por que nos evitas una y otra vez?! – exclamaba exaltada hermione

Lo siento... – dijo el chico mirando hacia el suelo totalmente palido

Ron... que sucede? – preguntaba preocupada la castaña – sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

Esta bien... siento haberlos evitado todo este tiempo, pero es que en verdad tengo mis razones tienen que comprenderme... – el pelirrojo estaba tan triste como jamas lo habían visto, comenzaba a hablar y harry y hermione podían ver como se asomaban algunas lágrimas – es luna... esta enferma... – terminó al fin


	18. Capitulo 18: Comienzan los conflictos

Hola!! Bueno antes que nada, aclaro que ni los personajes y los lugares de esta historia me pertenecen sino a JK Rowling.

Ahora si... flor!! Gracias por el review en serio ! Sos la unica lectora que tengo, asi que en verdad que estoy contenta de que te guste el fic y que te haya atrapado:D

Bueno para vos aca va el proximo capitulo, espero que te guste! Y una vez mas... gracias por leer el fic! 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 18: Comienzan los conflictos**

Que?! – exclamaron los dos asombrados. Sabían que algo realmente importante era pero no sabían que – pero... aquel día? – preguntó ella

Si... todo comenzó aquel dia... yo pense que era un simple desmayo y todo pero no... resulta que ahora esta mal y muy grave, tanto que la vienen a visitar medicos a cada rato y estan en duda si transportarla a san mungo o dejarla aquí por su delicadez... – contó el muchacho triste

Ron... en verdad lo sentimos mucho... – dijo ella mirándolo a harry para que dijera algo

Ron... sabes que puedes contar siempre con nosotros y que estaremos en todo momento sin importar que... en verdad que lamento todo amigo... – concluyó

Lo se harry... perdón por tardar tanto en hablar... pero es que... – comenzó a sollozar de forma inaudible y sacando su pañuelo del bolsillo – simplemente en aquel momento no pude... es muy difícil compréndanme por favor... –

Claro que te comprendemos ron... tranquilizate si? Todo saldrá bien... –

Ojala... –

Y... dime ron... ehm.. que tiene exactamente? –

Pues dijeron que tal vez por los exámenes, el estudio, la familia y la vida social se le acumulo mucho estrés y que le tienen que hacer análisis pero que aquí no pueden y bueno... los síntomas indican...– comenzó a sollozar nuevamente

Que indican ron? – preguntaron ambos casi al unísono, preocupados por su amigo pero también por luna

estrés pero grave... realmente... muy... grave...una gran recaida y bueno... dicen que el estrés al principio parece algo muy tonto, pero si se agrava, puede llegar a... a... – comenzó a llorar de nuevo pero esta vez sin poder contener al ruido que emanaba

tranquilo ron... – dijo hermione frotando suavemente su mano por la espalda de su amigo como consuelo

no va a pasar nada ron, se recuperara y todo volvera a ser como antes... – lo alentó harry algo triste

gracias... en serio... – dijo mirando a sus dos amigos – muchísimas gracias... –

no es por nada ron... pero hay algo que sigo sin entender... –

que cosa? – preguntó este intrigado

pues... madam pompfrey siempre pudo recuperar el estrés... es que tan grave es? –

si... hermione... muy grave... todavía no lo entiendo porque... yo la veía con un poco de más ojeras que siempre pero pensé que era común, y después mas flaca, pero no lo se; jamas se me ocurrio! – estalló este

bueno, no... me imagino ron es normal, no te hagas problema... – dijo ron mirándolo a los ojos – luna estara bien y nos olvidaremos de todo esto... –

ojala harry... –

Se esculló el rugir de la puerta de enfermería y el pelirrojo se puso de pie, observando con detenimiento a la enfermera mientras se asomaba a través del umbral.

Potter, Granger – dijo estrictamente – no pueden ingresar aquí, cuantas veces debo decirles? Dejen en paz al señor Weasley por favor... –

No señora, ya está, ellos pueden escuchar todo lo que me pueda decir – dijo ron arreglando aquel asunto

Ah... – algo arrepentida por lo dicho – bueno, en ese caso... –

Alguna novedad de algo? – preguntó preocupado y pálido ron

Pues si, por eso mismo me dirigía hacia aquí... verá... estuve hablando con los medimagos y... – todos se quedaron a la espera de sus palabras, algo ansiosos pero tristes muy tristes – me informaron que mañana por la mañana se la llevaran a San Mungo –

Que?! – exclamó el ojiazul exaltado – pero... como..? –

No observaron ningún avance hasta el momento con las pociones – lo interrumpió – y con autorización de sus padres y por supuesto ordenes de los medimagos la trasladarán. Lo siento muchísimo señor weasley pero de aquí en mas no puede hacer mas nada... – dijo apenada – hice todo lo que pude y tuve al alcance de mis manos... –

Se hizo un silencio que pareció una eternidad por lo cual madam pomfrey se retiró e ingreso directo a la enfermería nuevamente. Harry y hermione se miraron con cara de pánico, ron se había sentado y tenía las manos apoyadas sobre su cara; sus amigos no sabían si estaba llorando o pensando o sufrimiento por sus adentros, por lo cual suponieron que era una de las tres.

ron... – llamó hermione inclinándose y tocándole uno de sus hombros – te encuentras bien? – preguntó apenada

no... como hacerlo? –

bueno pues yo no quise... – intentó arreglarlo ella

tu no tienes la culpa de nada hermione... es que yo... como pude?!?! – preguntó levantándose de pie repentinamente en busca de una explicación

_----- FLASHBACK -----_

_Comenzaron a dirigirse hacia los jardines para poder encontrarse con una rubia amiga._

_Luna! Ahí estas!! – gritó el pelirrojo saludando_

_Ron! – contestó ella sonriendo – que haces aquí? Pensé que ibas a estar ocupado y... - _

_Pues si, pero siempre voy a tener tiempo para mi novia! – contestó sonriendo más que nunca en su vida_

_Ah... harry! – saludó la rubia casi sin notar su presencia_

_Como estas luna? – _

_Bien, tu? No se te ve nada bien... – _

_Si, lo se... un problema con hermione... – dijo mirando hacia el suelo_

_Hermione? Sucedió algo? – preguntó ella ahora mirándolo al pelirrojo_

_Pues si, esta mal no lo se.. algo le sucede y no podemos hablar con ella, hace como si harry no existiese... – _

_Que? Pues... yo ayer la vi salir de la biblioteca, estaba algo llorosa pero no pude averiguar que le sucedía. No me quiso contestar – _

_De la biblioteca? – preguntó el azabache_

_Si, tu sabes... hermione siempre que tiene una tarea que hacer va ahí a la tarde, pero nunca salió llorando, por supuesto... – _

_Eso es muy raro... – _

_Si, lo se... pensé lo mismo pero no lo sé... – Harry se había quedado en estado de shock como si estuviese pensando todo y cada palabra que salía de la boca de la rubia. Tenía que averiguar lo que le pasaba, hermione jamás le tuve miedo a nada y menos a ginny hasta el momento. " que diablos habrá sucedido?" pensó el chico._

_Ron.. te extrañé este tiempo... – Harry escuchaba la conversación de fondo pero no prestaba atención a nada._

_En realidad fue un día luna... – interrumpió el pelirrojo_

_Bueno.. una eternidad! – contestó sonriendo. _

_Eh.. ya vengo yo ron, luego te paso a buscar si? – interrumpió el ojiverde_

_Ok, pero adonde vas harry? – _

Luego te cuento... – Comenzó a correr a todo pulmón, cuanto mas podía para llegar más rápido. Pudo ver a lo lejos un cabello color zanahoria con sus actuales amigas.

_----- FIN FLASHBACK -----_

Pero ron... tu hiciste nada... – consintió el azabache

Harry que clase de desgraciado no le dice a su novia que la extraña y encima por el hecho de que haya pasado un dia!! Lo peor es que después cuando me hablaste te conteste, quiero decir... acaso no la escuchaba a ella? Que clase de egoísta haría eso? – preguntó el pelirrojo completamente pálido, ojeroso y fuera de sus casillas

Basta ron! No hagas mas esto! – le gritó hermione quien recibió miradas de ambos amigos – es el proceso automatico por el que pasan muchas personas, el culparse a si mismo y tu no eres asi! Tu no tienes la culpa de nada y le hiciste nada, solo amarla! – gritó aún mas fuerte lo último. Harry estaba desconcertado y ron la miraba algo sorprendido y serio, parecía que le fuese a pegar una buena bofetada a su amiga en cualquier momento pero en vez de eso se le transformó su cara y comenzó a llorar con todas sus ganas empezando a correr hacia su dormitorio.

Harry la miró a hermione culpándola por la reaccion de su mejor amigo.

Harry no me mires asi! – regaño ella – alguien se lo tenía que decir tarde o temprano, es algo común que pase por eso y va a estar triste y me va a odiar pero después se va a dar cuenta de todo... – replicó la castaña

Si, pero te olvidas de algo. Eso pasa unicamente si ella sobrevive, quiero decir, que en caso de que a ella le pase algo te va a culpar por haberlo regañado y va a estar mas sensible que nunca –

Pues no lo esta ahora? – preguntó ella

Si hermione, pero igual... –

Yo entiendo lo que me dices harry pero creeme que no hubiese sido nada bueno que el sufra y piense las 24 hs horas del día que el tiene la culpa por todo lo que le paso, no voy a permitir eso mientras viva, antes de que se culpe y sufra prefiero que me odie! Y que piense que soy la chica insensible... – replanteó la muchacha mirándolo a su amigo con algo de sufrimiento en su interior, porque luna tambien era su amiga y estaba siempre que ella la necesitase.

Harry la miro y suspiro asintió lentamente con su cabeza, dándole la razón. Dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y fue hacia los dormitorios dejando a una castaña con los ojos cristalinos a punto de ser mojados completamente.

El azabache caminaba a través de los pasillos cuando en un momento fue detenido por alguien a quien reconoció inmediatamente

Lo unico que te voy a pedir es que en este momento no me molestes porque no estoy de humor y no respondo de mi, te lo estoy advirtiendo para que luego no hayan reproches – le indicó a una pelirroja mientras seguía caminando, pero nuevamente lo interrumpió – que rayos quieres ginevra?! – preguntó fuera de sus casillas, pero fue interrumpido por la pelirroja misma, quien se acercó a el sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y besándolo. Harry no le correspondió , pero en aquel momento pudo ver como un castaña quien había acabado de doblar por la esquina lo contemplaba, la tomó a la ojiazul por los hombros y la retiró hacia atrás. Estaba deseando que hermione haya visto la escena completa y no el beso nada más, pero inmediatamente lo supo cuando ella comenzó a llorar y a correr a más no poder por donde venía. La miró a ginny y esta pronunció una sonrisa de malicia.

Hermione lo había seguido luego de lo que habían hablado para decirle que si podía entrar al dormitorio de ellos o que la mantuviera informada sobre el estado de su amigo, pero cuando dobló por la esquina pudo verlo a el besándose con la pelirroja y ahí fue cuando se cayó su mundo interior por completo. (N/A: No se si se entendió pero cuando uno suele pasar por esas situaciones piensa que el mundo se le vino abajo! xD)

Harry comenzó a correr para seguirla pero no la pudo alcanzar cuando observó por la esquina en la que había estado hermione que el pasillo estaba vacío, se dio media vuelta y la observó a ginny quien lo seguía contemplando desde su lugar, pero salió corriendo cuando vio la mirada que este le dirigía.

Ojala hayan disfrutado este capitulo!! Y bueno... dejen sus reviews por favor!!

Es solo un clic ;)! Gracias!!

JULI.


	19. Capitulo 19: Disculpas

Los lugares y personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a JK ROWLING.

Espero que les guste este capitulo!!

------------------------

**Capítulo 19: Disculpas **

¿ Como pude ser tan idiota ? - se preguntaba hermione una y otra vez – me tendieron una trampa...el dijo que la había olvidado en el verano pero seguro que le pasó lo mismo que a ella... se dio cuenta tarde. Como me pudo engañar de esa manera? Se que no eramos nada, pero si amigos! Demonios... como jamas se me ocurrio hablarlo con el, luna pobrecita tenía razon tendría que haberselo preguntado sin importar que! Yo como una idiota me dejaba llevar por lo que me decía ginevra y mientras harry se divertía un rato conmigo. Increíble! No se porque me quejo si esta mas que claro que ella es mas bonita que yo... jamas la alcanzaria! – exclamaba para sus adentros mientras comenzaban a asomarse unas lagrimas. Salió hacia el patio y vio que el día estaba nublado pero sin importarle siguió corriendo y se sentó debajo de un árbol en el que solía ir a estudiar y era su favorito ya que lo había descubierto hacia unos años y estaba bien alejado del ruido de todo el resto del alumnado; su lugar privado a su opinión.

Como rayos sucedió todo eso? – preguntaba el pelirrojo aun algo palido y muy triste

No lo se! Es que no me dio tiempo, fue todo tan rapido! Diablos!! Tu hermana me esta cansando en demasía ron, no me voy a contener cuando me la cruce... – repetía amenazadoramente una y otra vez

Bueno ya harry, no pienses tanto en como asesinar a mi hermana sino en como recuperar a hermione que es mucho mas importante... –

Tu lo crees? – pregunto desesperado

Que cosa? –

Que si tu opinas que hermione es mas importante que tu hermana... –

Bueno... la verdad que este ultimo tiempo si. Mi hermana esta en otra cosas, demasiadas estupideces se esta mandando... –

La verdad que si... pero como te encuentras? –

Yo? Sobrevivo... ese es mi nuevo lema... – dijo con toda su tristeza mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia abajo

Ron... sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa –

Si, lo se harry. Pero en este momento no quiero hablar, lo siento –

No tienes por que disculparte, te comprendo. Mejor te dejo solo un rato asi maquinas tu cabezota y veo si puedo arreglar mis cosas – dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo por la puerta mientras su amigo contestaba con un simple

Ok –

Harry estuvo toda la tarde buscándola a hermione, pero no consiguió ni una mínima señal de ella. Estaba desesperado y tenia miedo de que le haya pasado algo tan solo por su culpa.

Oye, dean! – llamó a uno de sus compañeros

Que pasa harry? –

No has visto a hermione? –

No, la verdad que no... desde esta tarde que esta desaparecida. Crees que le haya pasado algo? – pregunto preocupado

No lo se... – hizo una pausa y vaciló - gracias de todas formas dean –

No es por nada harry... cuidate – saludó este

El azabache ahora estaba mas triste y preocupado que antes y estaba deseando de que no le hubiese pasado nada a hermione.

Cierta castaña seguía reposada en su árbol llorando y mirando al cielo que lo notaba algo feo. Comenzaron a caer apenas unas gotas que rozaron las mejillas de hermione acompañando a su llanto, el cielo estaba completamente gris y en el se comenzaron a dibujar unas pequeñas lineas celestes de rayos que surgían una y otra vez.

ay harry... si supieras cuanto te amo... – decía una y otra vez – fui una estupida al pensar que un hombre como el me podía querer de la misma manera que yo a el! – exclamaba y no paraba de llorar.

Ya había oscurecido y la noche y la tormenta cada vez se ponían mas feas.

Ron, no lo soporto mas... voy a salir – dijo tomando su capa invisible y llevándosela a su espalda

Harry, no! Ella esta bien, necesita tiempo. Piensa que harias tu si te hubiese pasado lo mismo... – aconsejo el pelirrojo

Bueno... puede ser. Pero de todas formas ron, yo no desaparecería así como si; algo pasa y lo presiento! –

Ok... quien soy yo para detenerte? – dijo resignado. El azabache se tapo completamente y abrio la puerta del dormitorio para salir. – harry, no lo decia en serio! Harry!!! –

Hermione no sabia porque pero se sentia segura en aquel lugar a pesar de la tormenta y los truenos y relámpagos, sentía que podia estar sin que nada le sucediera y eso era algo que le atraia en aquel momento demasiado. "Un lugar donde nada te pueda suceder..." se repetía

que lindo... ojala asi fuese la vida... un lugar donde nada te pueda suceder – dijo sin darse cuenta en voz alta, pero quien lo iba a notar si estaba sola?; por ese motivo no se preocupo

yo creo que un lugar donde nada te pudiera pasar seria aburrido, y además piensa que no te arriesgarias en nada porque todo es seguro, que sentido tendría la vida si todo fuese tan monótono por la seguridad? – preguntó alguien a sus espaldas completamente empapado, por cierto.

Harry? – se dio media vuelta para mirar al perteneciente de aquella voz

Esta un poquito fresco aca eh... – dijo temblando del frio mientras sus labios se movían al compás

A decir verdad no... que quieres? – preguntó al fin

Hablar con vos... – contestó dedicándole una sonrisa que la derretía

Yo no –

Pero yo si... –

Un pelirrojo se encontraba caminando por los pasillos en busca de una persona en especial.

Profesora Mc Gonagall! – llamó

si señor weasley. Que sucede? – preguntó interesada

bueno... mire, me imagino que usted sabe todo el asunto de luna y... –

por supuesto... – lo interrumpió – y por cierto, lo siento muchísimo –

gracias – contestó amablemente – pero... vera, pues... yo queria saber si usted o el profesor dumbledore tendran algun contacto con ella o estaran al tanto de la situación, para poder informarme.. – dijo ojeroso y pálido

por supuesto, cualquier novedad sera avisado señor weasley... y le recomiendo..., descanse..., le doy el dia libre de mañana. No se ve nada bien últimamente... – dijo golpeándole animadamente uno de sus hombros y continuando con su caminata.

pero te dije que yo no! – exclamó

hermione... por favor... – dijo mirándola a los ojos, esos que tanto adoraba con tan solo una mirada. Ella respondió rendida

como llegaste aquí? –

bueno... pues veras... dicen que aquellas personas que son almas gemelas pueden sentir donde esta el otro... algunos tambien dicen que aquello que esta predestinado es de lo que no se puede escapar mas alla de nuestra voluntad, y... –

harry... – reprocho la castaña

te estaba buscando... – contestó abatido – pero es para hablar... por favor hermione necesito que me escuches – dijo suplicando con su mirada, y al recibir aquel silencio continuo – veras... lo que viste... no es lo que pensas, porque... –

que es lo que pienso harry? decimelo... porque evidentemente parece que soy tonta que no me doy cuenta de ella, perdoname por mi estupidez... – interrumpió irónicamente

ok... no sos estupida ni un poco siquiera! Y ademas no me dejaste terminar. No era eso lo que iba a decir, me referia a que vos solo viste el beso y no todo lo anterior a eso... – se aclaro la garganta y continuo – yo se que no estas pasando por un buen momento al igual que todos, pero tenes que entender que escuchar no siempre hace mal... –

bueno... soy toda oidos – dijo rendida recibiendo cierta emocion de parte del azabache

ves? Eso es un avance... pero yo después de que hablamos todo sali por el pasillo y me cruce con ginny y bueno le dije que no me molestara y ella de la nada se me tiro encima – termino satisfecho por su historia esperando una respuesta de ella.

Ajam... y luego te dijo que la tomaras y la hagas suya? Pretendes que me crea toda esa estupidez? Desde cuando me crees tan estupida? O acaso ya perdi el respeto en toda la gente – se preguntó lo ultimo mas asi misma que a el.

No hermione, vos sabes como es ella... sabes las cosas que pasaron últimamente, sabes que ella es capaz de cualquier cosa –

Mira harry se que ella es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, pero tambien se que no necesita hacer nada para tener a un hombre a sus pies, es una bonita mujer y sabe aprovechar su belleza. Y tengo que admitir que por un lado lo entiendo, porque ella me supera bastante en belleza es comun que un hombre quiera estar con ella antes que conmigo – terminó al fin, apenada y mirando hacia el suelo, mientras mantenia su posición sentada de cuclillas.

No, no es asi y lo sabes –

Yo no se nada harry, si no no estariamos como estamos. Ademas por que rayos te estoy reprochando si al fin y al cabo jamas fuimos nada mas que amigos? No tengo derecho... – termino al fin con una lagrima corriéndole por su mejilla. Harry la limpio suavemente

Siempre fuimos mas que amigos, jamas declaramos nada; pero las ganas estaban –

Si, pero jamas me dijiste si querias estar realmente conmigo o no –

Claro que si hermione! Las mil veces que te demostre cuanto te queria! – estalló este

Ese es el problema harry! – gritó ella poniéndose de pie y harry la imitó – yo necesito algo mas entiendes? En este momento busco algo mas que el cariño... al cual se lo puede clasificar de varias formas: asi como amigos, hermanos, primos, quien sabe cuantos mas! necesito AMOR HARRY, NO CARIÑO! – explico ella comenzando a caminar apresuradamente y dejando a harry en aquel lugar pensando.

Gracias a todos los que leen el fic!!!

Dejen sus reviews por favor! Es solo un clic ;)!

Besos!

JULI.)


	20. Capitulo 20: Tragedias, Treguas, etc

Los lugares y personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a JK ROWLING. Ahora si...

Hola a todos!!! Y antes que nada mil gracias por todos sus post!! En serio... aca van mis agradecimientos:

**AndyPG:** Gracias en serio por todo!! Me alegro de que te guste el fic y como escribo :D! Gracias por dejar el review y espero que dejes uno en cada capitulo!!. Con respecto a las preguntas que me hiciste... se van a ir viendo de a poco y tal vez algo se refleje ya en este capitulo! Jeje. Yo tambien espero que sigamos en contacto!!. Besos!!

**b é L ú ú:** gracias!! Me alegro de que te hayas quedado enganchada o colgada, pero espero que no sea literalmente jaja. Gracias por lo de la imaginación! Trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo al escribir y bueno... me alegra el saber que a la gente le guste, en serio !. Vamos a intentar de hacer algo con ginny tambien y bueno... espero que vos tambien estes de 10!! Besos!!

ACA LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN ;).

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 20: Tragedias, Treguas, etc...**

Ron seguía pensando en su novia mientras se servía jugo de calabaza en su copa, estaba totalmente pálido a medida que pasaban las horas y no recibía ninguna noticia de ella. Ya la había ido a despedir, aunque ella no lo pudiese escuchar o estuviese dormida lo hizo de todas formas albergando algo de esperanza para sí.

Ron... se que te sientes mal pero no puedes vivir de jugo de calabaza nada mas! – exclamaba hermione preocupada en el desayuno

Por que no? Hay demasiada gente que vive en ayuno o siquiera que sobrevivio con agua nada mas... que diferencia tengo yo? –

Que estas creciendo y eres un adolescente! – gritó exaltada – bueno... – siguió relajándose por completo y comprendiendo a su amigo – yo se que no estas pasando por el mejor de los momentos, pero debes estar bien para cuando ella se recupere... imaginate que no te puede ver así de palido y con esas ojeras que ya se transformaron en bolsas mas o menos! – Ron tragó saliva mientras la miraba atento

Ya lo se hermione, no me dices nada nuevo. Pero como puedo saber si se va a recuperar? Como saber si sobrevivira? Y todo por esos malditos examenes y por ser ella tan inteligente y obsesiva del estudio! Rayoss!!!! – dijo tomando pie y apoyando ambas manos sobre la larga mesa de madera

Ron, siéntate por favor... – le aconsejo agarrando uno de sus brazos para ayudarlo, el correspondió – tranquilo ron... me estas asustando... – hermione tenía por un lado miedo por las reacciones de su mejor amigo y por otro demasiada preocupación

buenos dias... – saludó un azabache a sus espaldas, quien recibió una mirada no tan alegre de ron y una despectiva de su amiga. Se acercó y tomó asiento al lado del pelirrojo

bueno, yo me voy... nos vemos después ron – le indicó al ojiazul mirándolo y retirándose de la mesa. Camino hacia las puertas tranquilamente hasta llegar a una de ellas y darle la espalda a todo el comedor, se apoyo contra la misma sin que nadie la vea y comenzó a llorar tapándose con ambas manos la cara. Sentía que se estaba descargando de a poco de todo aquel odio que sentía y mientras su espalda se encontraba contra ahora una de las paredes, fue descendiendo hasta quedar sentada de cuclillas en el frío suelo.

No llores mas por favor... me molesta verte así... – sintió que una voz conocida le decía. Hermione levantó la cabeza y se encontró cara a cara con los ojos de

Seamus... – contesto completamente sorprendida y con voz temblorosa

No entiendo como puedes gastar lagrimas después de lo que hizo... – prosiguió el muchacho

No gasto las lagrimas en lo que hizo... – explico ella – sino en el... lo que pasa es que es mi amigo, entiendes? – dijo tranquila – yo se que por un lado nada de esto tendría que haber sucedido, pero por otro siento que el amor me supera pero noto que a el no y eso me duele mas que a nada en el mundo... – terminó agachando su cabeza y mirando hacia el suelo. Seamus la tomó por la barbilla y la levanto por la misma suavemente

Sigo, a pesar de todo – agregó – manteniendo lo dicho. Alguien tan bonita como tú no merece llorar por nadie... – contestó dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas

seamus se le acercó lentamente y ella sin pensarlo y sin saber porque se quedó quieta en aquel lugar pensando, el muchacho estuvo a punto de rozarle los labios mientras mantenía los ojos bien cerrados; como hermione los tenía bien abiertos pudo ver quien estaba en la puerta ya contemplándolos con ira.

harry... – dijo algo asustada. Finnigan la miró y luego le dirigió la mirada a él algo asustado

veo que no pierdes el tiempo seamus... – dijo indignado mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba contra una pared. Lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados

estas equivocado harry... estoy haciendo lo que tu jamas hiciste en todos estos años – aclaró con algo de superioridad en su voz

ah si? Y se puede saber que es eso? Abusar de ella? – preguntó mas enojado que nunca

no, valorarla... – le dijó secamente mientras contestaba con sus ojos entrecerrados también, le dirigió una mirada dulce a hermione y se retiró del lugar.

Harry se quedó contemplándola a ella, enojado por lo que hizo pero por otro lado comprendiéndola. La observaba como si fuese un objeto frágil y de cristal a punto de romperse por completo, tan solo por su culpa. Ella se levantó del lugar

estamos a mano ahora, no te parece? – dijo el sin pensar las palabras que salían por su boca

ni siquiera cerca – contestó de mala gana y se fue hacia la sala común. Harry se quedó duro en su lugar y con demasiado bronca por lo que acababa de ver, camino hacia donde estaba ron y tomo asiento mirando hacia el frente y sin dirigirle la vista a su mejor amigo.

- la pudiste encontrar? – preguntó el ojiazul

casualmente si... –

y? Que te dijo? –

que no estamos a mano... – contestaba mientras seguía sin mirarlo

que? – preguntó frunciendo el cejo sin entender ni una palabra

si, ron. La encontre a punto de besarse con seamus y luego le pregunte si estabamos a mano, se me escapo ni siquiera lo pense! – aventuró a aclarar antes de que su amigo dijese algo – y me dijo que ni siquiera cerca... soy un insensible y lo se! – termino al fin

no es asi harry... –

no? – pregunto mirándolo por primera vez, intrigado

claro que no! Tu reaccionaste por lo que viste en aquel momento, fue algo espontáneo y es comprensible, yo lo entiendo por completo y a ti tambien. Que paso con seamus? – preguntó

nada... me dijo que hacia lo que yo no hice en estos años... – dijo en voz ronca y adolorido por recordar aquel duro momento

que cosa? –

valorarla... – dijo mirando hacia la mesa y agachando su cabeza

que? Como se le ocurre a ese?! Si hay algo que has hecho durante todos estos años es valorarla y estar con ella, pasar tanto tiempos duros como buenos, digno de un amigo! – dijo orgulloso de sus palabras

exactamente, ese es el problema... –

cual? –

digno de un amigo... – explico pensando – jamas la valore a ella como algo mas que una amiga, jamas la valore como lo que es... hermosa, buena persona, inteligente, obsesiva con lo que quiere, sensible –

ok, ok, creo que entendi... pero tu no tienes la culpa de eso. Es completamente comun que sucedan cosas asi entre amigos... no te preocupes harry yo se que va a estar bien todo bien entre ustedes dos después de todo – contestó golpeando la espalda de harry levemente.

señor weasley... necesito hablar con usted urgentemente – interrumpió y apareció la directora de la escuela frente a ellos

sucede algo profesora? – preguntó mas palido que nunca

por favor señor weasley, venga conmigo –

si, señora – contestó dirigiéndole una mirada a harry de miedo.

Una vez completamente fuera del comedor pudieron hablar tranquilos

como bien le prometí que iba a asegurarme de que le llegara la información, ahora mismo lo hare –

sucedió algo profesora? –

si, pero antes necesito que me conteste algo señor weasley... –

que sucede? –

_------ FLASHBACK --------_

_Un pelirrojo se encontraba caminando por los pasillos en busca de una persona en especial._

_Profesora Mc Gonagall! – llamó_

_si señor weasley. Que sucede? – preguntó interesada_

_bueno... mire, me imagino que usted sabe todo el asunto de luna y... – _

_por supuesto... – lo interrumpió – y por cierto, lo siento muchísimo – _

_gracias – contestó amablemente – pero... vera, pues... yo queria saber si usted o el **profesor dumbledore** tendran algun contacto con ella o estaran al tanto de la situación, para poder informarme.. – dijo ojeroso y pálido_

_por supuesto, cualquier novedad sera avisado señor weasley... y le recomiendo..., descanse..., le doy el dia libre de mañana. No se ve nada bien últimamente... – dijo golpeándole animadamente uno de sus hombros y continuando con su caminata._

_------- FIN FLASHBACK -------_

pues... lo siento... es que no estoy pasando por un buen momento y... se me olvido lo del dumbledore... no lo se profesora, no estoy bien si? Me podría decir ya que sucede con luna en vez de darle tantas vueltas al asunto? –

esta bien... – dijo rendida – mire... me informaron hace unos minutos que la señorita lovegood será tranferida a terapia intensiva. Lo siento muchísimo señor weasley, cualquier cosa que necesite solo avíseme... – le dijo golpeando su hombro y retirándose del lugar. Ron estaba destrozado tanto por fuera como por dentro, total y completamente destrozado y su cara ya había pasado por 3 estapas de colores, primero fue violeta, luego roja y por ultimo amarilla.

Fue hacia la mesa para encontrarse nuevamente con su mejor amigo quien lo recibió con una mirada intrigante.

que sucedió ron? Que te dijo? – preguntó al verlo de aquella forma

esta mal harry... – rompió a llorar ahí mismo delante de todos sin importarle quien lo mirase – la transfirieron a terapia intensiva! – explotó al fin – como es posible que todo eso suceda por el estrés? – preguntó mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las manos

ron... no se que decirte... yo... no lo se, creo que es posible cuando una enfermedad se agrava suele pasar y bueno... tal vez tuvo demasiados problemas en el verano en su casa y luego aquí los examenes, no lo se... – el pelirrojo estaba llorando con todas sus fuerzas por lo cual harry lo levanto y lo llevó hacia la habitación. Una vez dentro aplico el hechizo para trabar la puerta y que nadie pudiese ingresar en ella

ya ron... – golpeo su espalda suavemente – tranquilo, todo se va a arreglar, lo se... –

como? No hay avances... empeora! Todo esta en mi contra harry! me siento debastado, no soy nadie... comprendes? Siento que se rompió el recipiente del líquido que contenía mi felicidad, siento que nada vale la pena, comprendes? Ella era ese envase que lo protegía y ahora que no esta lo perdi todo! COMPLETAMENTE TODO! –

Los días pasaron y no tuvieron otra noticia de luna en todo aquel tiempo.

Hermione – la frenó el azabache en medio de un pasillo – necesito hablar contigo, por favor –

Ahora no, te lo pido... – suplicó ella

Por favor, si me escuchas no te molesto nunca mas... te lo prometo – le dijo mirándola a los ojos con total sinceridad mientras la mantenía agarrada por su brazo para que no se retirara

Esta bien... – contestó al fin. El no necesito mas que aquella respuesta para meterse con ella agarrada del brazo en un aula vacía que había allí a tan solo unos metros

Que sucede harry? – preguntó asustada

Se que nunca me haces caso, pero por esta vez te voy a pedir que me escuches y no digas nada hasta que termine... – dijo mientras la mantenía agarrada de su brazo, al ver como obedecía la muchacha siguió – me imagino que ya te enteraste de lo que le paso a ron..., por favor – agregó al ver como ella iba a asentir con su cabeza para contestar – necesito que me ayudes hermione, se que casi nunca te pido favores como el que te voy a pedir ahora pero necesito que me escuches y me ayudes. Ron esta muy mal y depende de nosotros que somos amigos el ayudarlo a el, esta en su peor momento por así decirlo y el que estemos peleados no lo va a ayudar en nada... –

Me estas pidiendo una tregua? – preguntó ella frunciendo el cejo

Algo así... veras, el necesita apoyarse de alguien y ese alguien somos nosotros. Si nosotros estamos mal, lo vamos a perjudicar a el en cierto sentido asi que... si... es como una tregua... –

En que se basa esa "tregua"? –

Bueno... esta es la parte que no te va a gustar... veras... como pantalla se me ocurrio el volver a como estabamos antes para que el se ponga contento por nosotros –

Como antes, como amigos? –

Bueno, yo diría algo mas que... amigos – terminó rascándose la nuca mientras la miraba serio

Te refieres a...¿? – preguntó ella

Novios – la interrumpió

Es precisamente necesario? –

Hermione, nos necesita yo se que los dos juntos vamos a hacer un buen trabajo como siempre y tenemos que estar a su lado sin importar que... – aclaró

esta bien... acepto la tregua, pero aclaro que esto es una tregua nada mas. luego de que todo termine volveremos como antes... –

por supuesto... – contestó mirándola

ok, entonces aceptó –

gracias... – le respondió y abrió el picaporte de la puerta para que pudieran salir, la dejo pasar y una vez fuera el le dijo – por cierto... si te valore y lo sigo haciendo, siempre como algo mas... asi como siempre te amé y aun te sigo amando – dijo resaltando sus ultimas palabras y dando media vuelta para seguir caminando por el pasillo dejando a hermione completamente dura en su lugar.

Ojala les haya gustado!! Lo deje medio suspenso no? Fue sin querer lo juro!! Jeje xD

Desde ya gracias a los que dejaron reviews!

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER EL FIC...

ESPERO ENCONTRAR ALGUNO EN ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIEN JEJE

POR FAVOR!! ES UN CLIC QUE EQUIVALE A MI FELICIDAD! JAJAA ;)

BESOS PARA TODOS!

JULI.)


	21. Capitulo 21: La union de la tregua

Los lugares y personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a JK ROWLING.

**HOLA A TODOS!! BUENO ACA LES DEJO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DEL FIC EL CUAL ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN MUCHO! JEJE. MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS COMO SIEMPRE A:**

**b é L ú ú **completamente de acuerdo con vos!! Yo tambien me caería de espaldas, pero lo mejor sería que me sucediera antes! Jaja xD. No, no belu, creeme que es estre... algo informada estuve cuando le paso una vez al padre de una amiga y me acuerdo que lo habian internado por 15 dias y dijeron que por mas que sonara una enfermedad medio tonta era gravísima!, por suerte el se recupero; pero veremos que le pasa a luna!

Te dejo besos a vos tambien y espero que disfrutes del capitulo!!

**AndyPG **me alegra mas que lo prometido el hecho de que lo hagas porque queres xD! Tu review me hizo ponerme contenta creeme!! Me alegra que la historia te deje enganchada y bueno gracias por decirme que escribo bien, vos sos una gran lectora tambien:). Y bueno... gracias a dios que harry se animo! Sino nos ibamos a quedar 3 mil años esperándolo no? Jaja y bueno que gran "pareja" no? Aunque actuan de 10! Jaja. Muchas gracias por todo nuevamente y besos para vos tambien!!

**Yanis! **Bienvenida!! Me alegra que te guste el fic y que lo leas ! Bueno creo que son muchas preguntas! Jaja xD pero igual las voy a responder sin ningun problema!

A mi tambien me da pena lo de ron... y esperemos que lo supere en la historia!

Seamus esta enamorado de hermione, pero lastimo a harry tambien pobrecito! jaja (esas cosas no se dicen y menos asi como asi, no lo crees? Jaja) bueno a mi no me gustaria estar en su lugar y que me digan esas cosas después de estar queriendo a alguien por 7 años DIOS! Jaja.

Bueno espero haberte ayudado en algo :P. Y mil gracias a vos por ser tan buena lectora! Besos!!

**AHORA SII!! FIC!!**

--------------------------------------

**Capítulo 21: La unión de la tregua **

Demasiadas cosas pasaron para un día pensaba la castaña mientras hacia su tarea de Pociones, las cosas marchaban normalmente pero todavía seguía extrañando a su unica amiga, luna, quien la escuchaba siempre que necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Y ahora en quien pediría un consejo después de lo que paso con harry?, por un lado actuo asi por falta de los mismos consejos porque en que vida ella hubiese aceptado esa tregua? O tal vez simplemente algo le indicaba que era hora de dar un paso al frente?

Todavía no lo sabia, pero porque no intentarlo? Al fin y al cabo harry no era una persona mala para hacer aquel simulacro, se imaginaba lo mismo con varias personas asi como neville, dean, pero sabía que por mas que tratase harry era y es irremplazable.

Ron! – saludó sobresaltada y con la respiración agitada mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en el pecho – me asustaste! –

Perdon.. no fue mi intención... –

No, esta bien... Como te sientes? – pregunto interesada

Pues... jamas pense que iba a contestar con estas palabras pero... no lo se – dijo agachando su cabeza mientras se revolvía su cabello color zanahoria

Todavía sin noticias no? –

Ajam... creeme que ya no se si las quiero o no... hasta ahora cada noticia que me han dado me ha provocado un infarto cardiorrespiratorio mas o menos! –

Te entiendo... – se hizo un silencio algo incomodo pero en fin salió un tema.

Y... como va todo con harry? – preguntó su amigo

Pues... – vaciló y luego recordó aquel pacto que habian hecho y por el cual "fingían" el estar juntos. Ojala no fuese mentira pensaba hermione – ehm... bien diria yo... – termino al fin

Bien? – volvio a preguntar, frunciendo el cejo

Si... lo de siempre. Bien ron... muy bien –

Pero si hace dos días estaban que se sacaban los pelos y creo que sabemos muy bien porque... –

Si... – recordó aquel día cuando iba caminando por el pasillo y se encontro con la escena que menos hubiese deseado ver en su vida – pero estamos bien... – contestó resistiéndose

Y que abarca ese... "muy bien"? – volvio a fruncir su cejo

Ay ron! Deja de darle vueltas y ya! Bien es bien, y fin de la discusión! – dijo exasperada

Que yo sepa no estabamos discutiendo... o si? –

Me estas psicoanalizando? – preguntó ella esta vez con el cejo fruncido

Que te estoy psico que? – algo confundido

Nada... olvidalo... –

ah, hola! – saludó un azabache interrumpiendo la escena

harry... como estas? – preguntó ron

bien y tu? –

pues... le estaba diciendo justamente a hermione que no lo sabía... – contestó y harry fue quien esta vez fruncio el cejo intentando entender algo de lo que decía su amigo

no era eso lo que estabas diciendo! – regaño la castaña

ya olvidalo! –

por que siempre hay que olvidar? –

no lo se hermione! Dimelo tú... –

por que yo ron? –

porque tu empezaste con los olvidalo! – hermione como respuesta bufó

- creo que me perdi de algo... – dijo el azabache mirando a los dos intrigado

ehm... pues ve a preguntárselo a ginny creo que estaba en el medio (como siempre) de la conversación... – contestó la castaña mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y levantándose para ir hacia su dormitorio. Harry lo miro a ron en busca de una explicación

no lo se amigo! Todas son iguales... – dijo este disgustado y esta vez fue el ojiverde quien bufó.

El día paso y así llego el anochecer. Hermione estaba caminando por los jardines cuando vió una sombra algo conocida, pero que no deseaba encontrarse en aquel lugar ni momento.

Veo que tu tambien caminas... – dijo harry

Y tu desde cuando? – preguntó frunciendo el cejo

Bueno desde... cuarto año creo... –

Querras decir desde que tus hormonas se alborotaron? – dijo poniendo sus ojos en blanco. Harry rio

Puede ser... – contestó divertido – oye... por que me hablaste asi hoy cuando estábamos con ron? –

No lo se... me deje llevar por el impulso – agachó la cabeza indignada pensando en su amigo pelirrojo

Hermione... – se frenó y ella lo imitó – se que sabes que yo lamento esto tanto como tu, creo que el haberme cruzado con ginevra aquel dia fue el peor castigo de mi vida... inclusive los de snape y aclaró que esos son una gran tortura y valen por 4! – exclamó y la castaña se rió como respuesta – inclusive peor castigo que admitir la muerte de Dumbledore – dijo agachando su cabeza intentado no recordar aquel momento – y se y espero que algun dia me perdones... porque lo que menos me hubiese gustado hacerte en la vida es daño... –

Sin embargo lo hiciste harry... – contestó ella con los ojos cristalinos a punto de llorar – tu no te das una idea de cuanto me dolió eso – dijo comenzando a llorar – ron me preguntaba una y otra vez si me pasaba algo y yo no sabía que contestarle, cual es la respuesta de una persona normal para cuando te preguntan el porque hace dias que no comes siquiera? Faltaba a clase para no verte porque sabía que asi recordaría aquel horrible momento... se que lo lamentas y si! – dijo viendo como el abria los ojos entendiendo cada palabra que salía de su boca – te sorprenderas al escucharlo, pero se que lo lamentas por el hecho de ser amigos y yo tambien lo hago! Dia y noche! No sabes como desearía aquel día haber tomado otro camino o siquiera no estar ahí para ver eso y sin embargo estuve... y no lo se por que pero me duele tanto – exclamaba intentado hablar entre los llantos – me duele el saber que me utilizaste y luego lo lamentas, me duele saber si lo que decis es verdad o no y no poder creerte; me duele el saber que dia a dia me levanto sin tenerte a mi lado! Duele harry, duele y no te imaginas cuanto! – estalló descargando todo lo que pensaba en aquel momento, reposando su cabeza sobre el pecho del azabache.

Limpió con el dorso de su mano las lagrimas que le caian a la muchacha y comenzo a acariciar suavemente su rostro observándola con delicadeza.

Nunca te mentí... y menos lo voy a hacer ahora... –

Pero lo hiciste! – estalló nuevamente la castaña

Y lo siento... no te imaginas cuanto! Cambiaría mi vida por la de seamus si fuese necesario para estar contigo tan solo un segundo..., cambiaría mi vida por víctor krum que toco tus labios quien sabe cuantas veces! – estalló este ahora

Eso fue en el pasado – regaño ella

Pero sin embargo paso... no te imaginas y no te das una idea de lo que hubiese deseado ser yo quien lo hiciera... ser yo el participe de aquel acto, tu primer acto de cariño, pero se que a pesar de todo yo fui el primero... –

Como puedes ser el primero si...? –

Porque lo mio no es cariño – contestó interrumpiéndola – lo mío es amor... –

Como saber si dices la verdad o no harry? –

Confiando... –

Como? Ya lo he hecho antes y me lastimaste... –

Pero no volvera a repetirse... y lo sabes... –

No lo se harry... – contestó negando con la cabeza y agachandola mientras miraba el césped que se movía con lentitud al compás del viento

No quiero ser inoportuno pero... – contestó mientras la separaba – ahí viene ron... – dijo

Que se supone que hay que hacer ahora? – preguntó mirando a su amigo pelirrojo que miraba la escena desde lejos

Seguir la corriente... –

Que se supone...? – preguntó, pero fue interrumpida por el sello que harry hizo con sus labios contra los de ella. La acerca lentamente y comenzó a besarla con pasión y amor, mucho amor. Se separaron para tomar aire y hermione miró donde hacia instantes se encontraba ron

Ya no esta... – contestó

Lo estoy viendo... – dijo harry mientras sonreía

Harry lo unico que te voy a pedir es que dejes de bromear, no estoy para bromas en este momento... – le regaño

No es broma hermione, lo estoy viendo – volvió a decir mirando hacia los ventanales del castillo, el azabache tomo la iniciativa por segunda vez y comenzó a besarla acercándola mas aún para sí; mientras sus lenguas comenzaron a conectarse y jugar de una manera increíble. Se volvieron a separar para respirar

Ya no esta... – indicó el ojiverde

Mas te vale que antes no me hayas mentido... – regaño nuevamente hermione

No lo hice... – contestó el completamente serio mientras la miraba a los ojos, pero sabía que nada de lo que estaba diciendo era verdad, por primera vez le estaba mintiendo.

Antes de cenar los dos mejores amigos se encontraban en la sala común conversando mientras la esperaban a su amiga castaña.

gracias ron... te debo una... – decía complacido harry

no es por nada harry... pero igualmente el segundo beso fue cortecia de la casa – contestó sonriendo divertido

mentira! Si tu no hiciste nada!! Te fuiste y yo le dije que todavía estabas... –

esta bien... fue por tu cuenta. Pero todavía no entiendo que tengo que ver yo en todo esto, para que necesitas que este ahí y que de la nada ella te bese? –

es una promesa que hicimos... nada en lo que estes relacionado –

ok... entonces tendré que acercarme mas seguido para tu beneficio! – dijo comenzando a reírse y el azabache le contestó de la misma forma

de que se ríen? – interrumpio la muchacha

de nada herms... solo bromas de hombres... – contestó el ojiverde mientras sonreía ante ella – ven... – dijo tomándola por la cintura y sentándosela a su lado para que pudieran hablar los tres. Hermione se puso algo colorada cuando el la tomo por la cintura y luego mientras estaban sentados la rodeo por la misma con uno de sus brazos, pero se sentía protegida por el mínimo contacto que el hacía hacia ella.

Ey herms! Te sucede algo? – preguntó harry agitando su mano frente a los ojos de la muchacha

Ehm... no para nada – contestó esta sonriendo mas que nunca y concentrándose por fin en la conversación, aunque le costó y demasiado.

Había bastante gente en la sala común de Gryffindor y escondida detrás de una de las columnas se encontraba una muchacha de pelo color zanahoria.

- Ya vas a ver hermione... yo tengo una tregua mucho mejor... – decía mientras sonreía para sus adentros – conoces la poción "amortentia"? – sonreía malévolamente para sus adentros.

-----------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado!!

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER EL FIC!

Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS ASI SE QUE LES PARECIO ;)

Yo se que su dedo quiere ir directo hacia el boton de review! Lo presiento xD! Jaja

Gracias de nuevo a todos...

Besos!!

JULI.:)


	22. Capitulo 22:Algo q 1 enfermedad fisica

Los lugares y personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a JK ROWLING.

**AndyPG: **gracias por todo andy! En serio ! Sobre todo por el hecho de que dejes reviews porque te gusta el fic :D.Gracias por las felicitaciones y me alegro de por hacer un dejo de intriga en la historia, creo que es lo que intente de hacer desde un principio jeje!. Yo tambien espero ver a ron feliz ;) jaja. Ojala nos leamos pronto! Y perdon por la tardanza de este capítulo!. Besos!!

**b é L ú ú: ** ajaj belu! Creo que voy a intentar hacer algo con ginny... después de todo el papel que hace me cae bien :D, pero no me gusta el hecho de que sea la futura novia de harry en la película jaja xD. No sientas lastima por el padre ( de mi amiga ) se recupero y todo y ahora esta mejor que nunca gracias a dios! ;). Igual en este capitulo hice un cambio rotundo en ese aspecto... ya te vas a enterar! Jaja. Perdon por haber tardado tanto para este capitulo, en serio! Pero es que estuve ocupadísima y por suerte me pude hacer un tiempito para escribir!! . Voy a intentar de actualizar mas seguido si?. Besos!!

DISFRUTEN DEL FIC!!

OJALA LES GUSTE ...

--------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 22: Algo mas que una enfermedad fisica **

Se levantaron por la mañana cargados de energía y por supuesto como siempre de amor. Ya había empezado la tregua y la estaban fingiendo muy bien, hermione sonreía al ver que ron estaba mejor de animo y harry sonreía mas que nunca cada vez que le dirigía la mirada; estaba feliz por así decirlo.

Como me gustaría que todo esto fuese de verdad... y no tan solo una tregua... suspiraba y pensaba para sus adentros. Se encontraba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ron le estaba agitando su mano por delante de la cara.

estas ahí hermione? – preguntaba como si tratase de buscar algo dentro de ella

ay ron! Dejalo ya, quieres? –

ok perdon... es que últimamente estas como muy... "distante" –

distante? – pregunto intrigada intentado averiguar el fin de aquella conversación

si... te hablamos y estas en las nubes, no me prestas tanta atención en las clases y te quedas a veces pensando con cara de tonta como hasta hace un momento... – hermione lo miro de mala gana como respuesta

para que sepas ron, no soy la unica – contestó refiriéndose al pelirrojo

si tienes razon... harry tambien esta embobado... es alguna pocion nueva? –

oye! Que? Me referia a ti... que tiene que ver harry? –

no lo se... esta en las mismas que tu... me perdi de algo? – pregunto frunciendo el cejo intrigado

no... por que? –

no lo se... es que los miro y estan todo el día como novios pero jamas me dijeron nada y es como que evitan el tema... –

pues... – comenzó a tartamudear cuando vio la llegada de su "amigo" – harry es la persona ideal para explicarte eso... – dijo mirándolo

que? Que soy el ideal para que? – pregunto sonriéndole a la castaña pensando que hablaban de algo de el

pues... veras... le decía a hermione que, que son? Estan todo el dia como novios pero siempre que pregunto me evitan el tema... – argumento levantando una ceja

pues... y que te contestó ella? –

que tu eras el ideal para contestar eso... – indico el pelirrojo. Harry la miro a la ojimiel con los ojos entrecerrados

ehm... pues... creo que estamos viendo eso... – dijo algo nervioso y hermione largo un suspiro de alivio asintiendo con la cabeza

viéndolo? Hace cuanto ya? –

perdon ron... – interrumpio ahora la castaña – pero que es esto un cuestionario de nuestras vidas? Acaso yo te pregunto todo lo que haces? – le regaño esta

no pero... –

entonces calla... – le indico con su dedo indice apoyado en los labios. Ron la miro de mala gana y se fue dejándolos solos – como safamos de esa... –

querras decir como safe? –

en parte... – contestó divertida

pero pense que habiamos acordado decirle... –

es que no sabia que decirle harry! vos creaste la tregua, vos indicas! –

yo indico? – preguntó levantando una ceja divertido – pues en caso de que así sea, veras... tengo hora libre por lo tanto tu tambien y podriamos ir a pasear por ahí... -

hermione lo miro a punto de reprocharle, pero el se anticipo – estara ron... – aseguró pronunciado una leve sonrisa

ok... – dijo de mala gana

genial! Vamos? – volvio a preguntar cediéndole la mano para que la tomara, ella le correspondio y comenzaron a caminar.

En el colegio ya se había corrido el rumor hace tiempo de la nueva pareja que hacian harry y hermione, por lo cual todos los miraban sorprendidos menos una ginevra quien sentía el peor odio hacia aquella pareja. La pelirroja ya había planeado todo para poder separarlos a ambos y tenía pensado como hacerlo e inclusive cuando.

La pareja pudo ver al pelirrojo llegar corriendo con la mejor de sus sonrisas, en todos esos dias no habian podido verlo sonreir así ni siquiera un segundo, y eso que trataron pero no pudieron; parecia como si le hubiesen sacado su felicidad por completo.

ron... que sucede? – preguntó la castaña mientras lo veia acercarse

me voy! – gritaba contento – me voy de aquí! –

que? – preguntó esta vez el azabache, ron los alcanzo y comenzo a explicarles mientras tomaba asiento

hable con mc gonagall y me dijo que podía ir a verla a luna! – dijo gritándolo con todas sus fuerzas

que bueno ron! Me alegro muchísimo... – sonrío la muchacha – pero tienes alguna noticia de ella ya o algo? –

no... – contestó inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo – pero no me importa, quiero verla ya! Debe tener todo esos tubos asquerosos... – comenzó bajando su voz – pero debe de seguir tan bonita como siempre! – exclamó con una sonrisa en sus labios muy amplia

cuando te vas? –

pues... si no tengo mal mis calculos esta tarde misma! –

que bueno ron!! Mandale saludos de parte de ambos... – dijo la castaña sonriendo

ya veo que lo incluyes a harry sin consultarle... – indico levantando levemente su ceja, largo un suspiro y dio media vuelta mientras les dijo bien alto para que pudieran escuchar – tipico de novios... – exclamó y comenzo a caminar sonriente.

Hermione giro su cabeza y lo miró a harry, bajo su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que mantenía su mano bien sujeta a la de él; que debía hacer en aquel momento? Dejarlo o seguir pretendiendo como hasta el momento?

no me vas a soltar o si? – pregunto este divertido sabiendo en que pensaba ella. La castaña sonrió y luego de meditarlo por unos instantes fue alejando su mano de a poco.

Crei que teniamos una tregua... – indico el muchacho

Si, pero ron no esta... –

Si pero habiamos acordado que esto duraria hasta que se acabara todo este problema... –

Abre los ojos harry! ya acabo... –

Que yo sepa no... o tu ves a luna caminando por alguna parte del jardín? Hiciste un pacto... no puedes romperlo –

Ok – contestó de mala gana volviendo a tomar su mano – tendremos que seguir como si nada mientras ellos no estan? Nosotros solos? –

Si... hasta que no digan nada de luna o no haya ninguna noticia de que este aquí... –

La muchacha suspiro.

pero puedes verle el lado bueno... – indico refiriéndose a el

cual? – pregunto la ojimiel mientras alzaba una ceja, divertida

no es tan malo después de todo... vamos a tener mas tiempo solos... – dijo comenzando a sonreír y hermione le contesto riendo y negando con su cabeza como si fuese un caso perdido, pero sabía que aquel era su momento para recuperarlo; al fin y al cabo si estuvo con ginevra era porque algo malo podria haber hecho ella también, pensaba para sí.

Fueron a su primer clase del día solos: Transformación. No sabían por que, pero el hecho de que ya no estuviera ron y tener que compartir tantas cosas los dos los ponía nerviosos y actuaban como dos nenes enamorados.

Se miraban y se ponían colorados, les transpiraban a ambos las manos, como si recien se hubiesen conocido.

Muéstreme señor potter mientras se distrae mirando a su compañera de banco, lo que acabo de explicar recien... – indico mc gonagall mientras asumaba sus ojos a traves de los anteojos.

Pues...ehm si.. – contestó harry mientras se aclaraba la garganta y todos reían. Estaba nervioso sin razón alguna, pero algo lo calmo al instante al ver que hermione no se reía sino que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa animadora.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo pero lo logro.

Muy bien señor potter, 10 puntos para gryffindor – exclamó la anciana, mientras que harry se sonreía feliz – veo que la compañía le hace bien... – agregó con media sonrisa en su cara y prosiguió con su clase.

Una vez finalizada todos salieron del aula riendo por la clase del día y el azabache estaba mas colorado que nunca.

oye harry... que sucede? – preguntó la castaña

a mi? Ehm... no, nada... pues... tu estabas ahí y... –

si lo se – dijo sonriente – pero no creo que sea motivo para estar nervioso... a mi me pudo haber pasado lo mismo – dijo dando a entender que ella había hecho lo mismo que el.

Señor potter, señorita granger... – llamó alguien a sus espaldas

Profesora mc gonagall... sucede algo? – pregunto la muchacha

Si, pero quisiera que me acompañaran a mi despacho para estar mas tranquilos... – dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar seguida de la "pareja". Una vez que llegaron la profesora cerro la puerta

Que sucede? Tiene algo que ver con ron o luna? –

Exactamente por eso queria hablarles... verán... han descubierto bajo varios metodos que lo que le pasaba a la señorita lovegood no era simplemente estrés... – terminó algo nerviosa y temblando

Como? – preguntaron casi al unísono con las cejas fruncidas

pues si... quiero decir tenia estrés y todo lo que le sucedió hasta ahora fue debido a eso pero le han descubierto una enfermedad rara y según dijeron nueva, la llaman anorexia... –

que? Anorexia? Pero es imposible... quiero decir luna jamas que yo la haya visto... –

si lo se señorita granger, estoy tan sorprendida como usted. Y mas aun el saber que habiendo tantos hechizos y pociones raras vaya a hacer uso de ella misma para tanto daño tanto interior como exterior... – harry trago saliva y pudo notar lo nerviosa que se encontraba su mc gonagall en aquel momento al igual que su novia.

Esto es increíble... jamas nadie descubrio nada? Sus compañeras de cuarto, nadie? –

Ya nos hemos informado al respecto, pero lamentablemente no... – dijo negando con su cabeza – quise notificarles a ustedes porque se lo unidos que son entre sí y necesito que apoyen tanto a la señorita lovegood como al señor weasley, que según me informaron esta muy mal por la nueva noticia y no quiere volver mas a clase... – prosiguió mas apenada que nunca

Que?! Pero profesora... nosotros no podemos ir con ellos o hacer algo... quiero decir... –

Si se puede... pero es demasiado arriesgado, piense que retiramos a un alumno dentro de la epoca de clases y gracias a dios con la autorización de sus padres. Mas que eso no se puede hacer... y es demasiado que alguien pueda salir de aquí con permiso creame... pero gracias a dios el señor weasley trabaja en el ministerio – termino esbozando una sonrisa triste

Muchas gracias por todo profesora... – anunció hermione y se retiraron de allí en cuanto pudieron

harry te sucede algo? No hablaste en toda la conversación y... –

no, para nada... –

estas seguro? – volvió a preguntar frunciendo su cejo

si..., es que no reacciono eso es todo. Quiero decir.., esto es peor de lo que imaginábamos... –

por que? –

porque podriamos llegar a estar juntos mas de una eternidad... – contestó sonriendo

harry! luna esta mal no se supone que debas estar feliz en este momento – regañó

por que no? Quiero decir... estoy mal por ellos, demasiado te diría; pero piensa en algo... habiendo tantos descubrimientos en ambos mundos tanto muggle como mágico creo que ella se curará; pero lo bueno será que estaremos juntos para aquel acto – termino sonriente y divertido

bueno, si lo miras por ese lado es posible... -

------------------------

**Bueno, por un lado no fui tan mala; quise verle el lado bueno a las cosas jeje**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Y no olviden de dejar sus reviews asi se que les parecio si? **

**Besos para todos!!**

**JULI.:)**


	23. Capitulo 23: Amortentia la pocion d amor

Los lugares y personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a JK ROWLING

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN EL FIC! ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO!

--------------------------

**Capítulo 23: Amortentia: la poción de amor mas fuerte**

Los días transcurrieron calmos, pero no tuvieron ninguna noticia de parte de ron y luna. Las tareas seguían atareándolos y cada vez tenian menos tiempo para compartir entre si.

harry... como fue? – preguntaba hermione mientras se sentaba al lado del azabache en la mesa de la sala común

mas o menos... ya no puedo mas, esto de las tareas me mata... me la revisas por favor? – pregunto amablemente mientras sonreia y le entrega el pergamino, hermione bufo.

Bueno no esta tan mal... – dijo luego de unos minutos

Genial! Jamas pense que iba a hacer esta tarea tan rapido... y tu? Como van las cosas? –

Mas o menos... sigo preocupada por ron, se esta atrasando demasiado... no lo se... es toda la situación... me esta matando! – contestó tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos

Estas segura que te encuentras bien? No quieres recostarte? –

No, para nada... estoy en perfectas condiciones. Estoy nerviosa eso es todo... –

Ginebra se encontraba en el baño de mujeres chequeando las condiciones de su poción.

Era mas chica que ellos, pero eso no llegaba a quitar su inteligencia del todo (N/A: tenia que ponerlo! xD jajaaj)

Ya veras harry, un trago y te olvidas de granger por siempre... – hablaba para sí con malicia.

La poción se encontraba hecha en perfecto estado y pudo ver como comenzaba a salir el humo tipico de la misma, como respuesta esbozo una gran sonrisa.

La pelirroja sabía que si ella le ofrecía un trago a harry no lo iba a aceptar, por eso decidió tomar el camino mas corto... hermione.

No se encontraba del todo segura si su poción iba a dar resultado o su plan para que el la tomara, pero confiaba ciegamente en su instinto.

La castaña se cruzó con la directora actual en los pasillos del antiguo castillo.

Profesora Mc Gonagall... le puedo hacer una pregunta? –

digame señorita granger... – escuchó interesada

pues vera, yo me preguntaba si por casualidad tenia usted... alguna noticia sobre... luna lovegood o ronald weasley... – estaba nerviosa y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, lo cual pudo notar la anciana.

Vera, casualmente si... sabe que nunca me retraso en entregar una noticia pero es que no tuve tiempo y tenia que hacer varios mandados... en fin, hable con arthur weasley que se encontraba con su hijo y me dijo que por fin tenia muy buenas noticias! –

En serio? – preguntó alegre hermione mientras sonreia

Si... dijeron que la srta. Lovegood se encontraba en mejores condiciones y que ya tenia mas color del habitual. Lo mas probable es que en una semana mas la veamos caminando por los pasillos alegre como acostumbraba a hacerlo... –

Si! Muchísimas gracias prosefora! – exclamó la muchacha y comenzó a correr para buscarlo a harry y contarle la gran noticia

Ginny... que haces aquí? – preguntaba el ojiverde

Pues nada solo venía para hablar contigo un segundo harry te molesta? –

No en absoluto... – contestó el muchacho cediendo algo rendido

Pues... veras... queria disculparme por todo este tiempo hacerte la vida imposible y eso... la verdad es que yo no quise... y bueno... lo siento muchísimo con todo mi corazon... – termino esta rendida mirando hacia el suelo

No tienes que disculparte conmigo ginny... sino con hermione... –

Si, lo se y lo hare... pero bueno... queria saber si antes me perdonabas... –

Bueno pues... –

Prometo no hacerlo mas... –

Esta bien... – contestó este sin mas rodeos y sin saber por que lo hacía, tenia que haber tomado una posición mas severa y lo sabia, pero es que en verdad su disculpa parecía completamente sincera.

Que bueno! – exclamó sonriendo – mira te hice algo para ti... asi hacemos las pases... –

Oh... no tenias que... –

Por supuesto que si! Anda prueba uno... – harry tomo un pudin de la bandeja que le cedía la joven.

Tu no comes? – preguntó extrañado

Claro que si! – contestó esta tomando uno que claramente habia seleccionado con detenimiento

Estan riquísimos! Muchísimas gracias... – dijo este sonriendo

No es por nada harry – se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejillas, este la miro extrañado – por haberme aceptado las disculpas y por ser la persona que eres... anda cometelo todo que hay mas! – este termino con el que le cedio la muchacha y no quiso comer mas

Gracias ginny, por todo – contestó el muchacho mirándola a los ojos

Ya te lo dije harry que no tenes porque disculparte... – se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios, el muchacho correspondió.

Que diablos?! – habia ingresado la castaña a la sala, ambos se miraron y luego la miraron a ella

Hola hermione – saludo la pelirroja sonriéndole con malicia como acostumbraba a hacer

Que haces tu aquí ginevra? Te dije que no nos molestaras mas... lo recuerdas? –

Oye! No le hables así! – la defendio el azabache

Que te sucede harry? ahora la defiendes? –

Y por que no? Si es mi novia... – contestó dedicándole una amplia sonrisa a la ojiazul

Que rayos te sucede? Que le diste? – pregunto amenazadoramente a su ex amiga

Yo? Nada... por que crees que una chica como yo necesita caer tan bajo para conseguir un hombre? No todas somos como tu, sabes? Vamonos harry, no nos quieren aquí... – lo tomo por la mano y salieron juntos

La ojimiel se quedo perpleja mirando aquella escena, no podia creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba segura que algo le había pasado a su "ex - novio" y tenia que averiguar ya que era.

Ginny... – dijo mientras caminaban hacia los castillos

Que amor? –

Jamas pense que iba a sentir esto por vos, pero la verdad es que me volves loco! –

Tu a mi tambien – contestó esta sonriente, sabia que su plan iba a la perfeccion y debia asegurarse de que harry tomara la pocion para que no pasara el efecto de la misma, por lo cual luego en los jardines le obligo a comerse toda la bandeja; y el azabache lo hizo debido a los efectos que la pocion provocaban en el al verla.

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca buscando información o algo siquiera para ayudarla a pensar mas rapido en alguna solucion y lo que le estaba sucediendo a su mejor amigo azabache.

donde esta? Siento que esto ya lo he escuchado antes... defendiéndola asi como si? y encima no trato de explicarse ni nada... algo sucede lo se... –

La castaña comenzo a pasar las paginas de los libros, buscando en los indices y en cada libro que pudiera.

aquí! Lo sabia! – exclamó contenta como si quisiera auto-felicitarse por el esfuerzo hecho – no lo puedo creer... como puede ser capaz de ir tan lejos para conseguirlo? – dijo en voz alta con los ojos bien abiertos y compenetrada en las paginas del libro. Leía y trataba de encontrar alguna pocion que la revierta, sabia que lo iba a recuperar como sea, en el fondo de su corazon, lo sabia...

no se como explicarlo, pero me cautivaste de una manera impresionante "mi ginny" – dijo en tono cursi. La pocion habia cambiado su persona exageradamente

lo se harry, soy linda para ti no? –

como el sol que sale todas las mañanas... – contestó sonriendo y acariciando su pelo

mas que tu amiguita hermione? –

claro! Ella es bonita... – la pelirroja lo miro de la mala manera – pero tu lo eres mas! inclusive que todas las de howgarts! – exclamó. Parecia que estuviese bajo efectos alcoholicos

lo sabia... me quieres no? –

siempre y para siempre "amor"! –

bueno ... dime tienes alguna asignatura ahora? – preguntó mientras lo miraba a los ojos con cariño y obsesión

para estar contigo? Ninguna!! – le sonrio

bueno, entonces creo que podemos hacerle una visita a granger para que luego le digas todo lo que sientes por mi y cuanto la odias, si? luego de eso tendras tu compensación... – le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello

que rayos? Como que hasta que no pasen los efectos no se puede hacer nada? – exclamaba mientras leia el libro – por que me pasan estas cosas a mi? – se preguntaba mientras apoyaba su mano en la cabeza. Estaba agotada por todo lo que le sucedia cada vez que avanzan en la "relacion" con harry – tenia a todos los de hogwarts para elegir a alguno, pero no... yo tenia que elegir al heroe! – exclamaba para sí

hola granger... – saludo ginevra

que quieres? –

nada solo pasábamos a visitar a una de las amigas de harry... pero de todas formas creo que tiene algo que decirte... – dijo mirando con superioridad. Hermione clavo sus ojos en aquel muchacho – anda díselo amor... – el muchacho la miro a la castaña por unos instantes vacilando en lo que estaba por decir, no sabia por que pero no queria lastimar a aquella frágil muchacha de ojos color miel. Sentía como algo pasado lo arroyaba, como si algo mas alla de lo fisico hubiese sentido alguna vez – díselo harry! – gritó la pelirroja

ehm... eh... si... pues... yo... –

recuerda lo que pasara luego si se lo dices... – le susurro al oido amenazándolo

te odio hermione! Con toda mi corazon! –

terminaste? – pregunto desinteresada la ojimiel. Ginevra la miro con sus ojos fuera de lugar prácticamente

no te basta granger? Quieres mas? –

si, claro... lo que tu quieras... – contestaba mientras leía el libro con atención

que tienes ahí? – pregunto mientras se acerca rapidamente, pero hermione fue mas veloz y se lo cerro delante de su cara y a tiempo

nada que te importe... ahora te puedes retirar, por favor? Recuerda que esto es una biblioteca y no el baño de mujeres – la amenazo indirectamente para que se diera cuenta que ella sabía de la poción

que dijiste granger? – pero como siempre alguien interrumpía esta vez fue para bien

que sucede aquí?! – exclamo la anciana encargada

nada, yo ya me iba – contestó ginny y se retiró algo frustrada. No sabía por que pero sintió en un punto que solo hacia todo aquello para hacerla sufrir a hermione por haber estado con harry, que habia sido "su chico".

-----------

**ojala les haya gustado el camino que toma la historia... de a poco vamos llegando al final... :( me duele admitirlo, pero se que alguna vez tiene que terminar :S**

**besos!**

**JULI.:)**


	24. Capitulo 24: El plan en contra

Los lugares y personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a JK ROWLING

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN EL FIC! ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO!

-------------------------

**Capítulo 24: El plan en contra de "Amortentia"**

Hermione paso todo el tiempo que pudo en la biblioteca informándose cada vez mas sobre el tema, intentando hacer cálculos para saber la fecha o el día exacto en el que debía evitar que el tomará algo que ella le diese; ese día lo tenia que entretener de alguna forma.

Ya sentía que le ardían los ojos por la lectura profunda de los libros y se estaba perdiendo en los temas de las clases debido al cansancio que le producía todo.

- como saberlo? Le habra vuelto a dar algo ya? – pensaba para si una y otra vez, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas – tendre que mirarlos bien de cerca a ambos, sobre todo a ella... -

Sino mal calculaba sobre aquella fecha mas o menos se habría de encontrar con sus amigos, estaba tan contenta de poder volver a verlos de vuelta...

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que luego de unos instantes pudo notar a una sombra acercarse hacia ella, cuando sus ojos se concentraron mas en reconocerla pudo notar que era...

Ron! Luna! – exclamó llena de felicidad y recuperando parte de su brillo

Hermione! – saludó el pelirrojo – te estuvimos buscando en todas partes, pero luego luna sugirió hacerlo aquí, ella siempre tan inteligente... – dijo dedicándole una tierna mirada a su novia. Luna estaba mucho mejor aun que antes, tenía un color de bronceado estupendo y a simple vista parecia bastante cambiada, pero contenta.

Perdon ron – dijo moviéndolo a un lado – pero necesito hablar con mi amiga... – reclamó divertida

Ehm... si, claro. Yo ire a ver a harry –

Pues, cuidado ron... no creo que le agrades mucho que digamos. Esta arisco últimamente... – aconsejó y recibió como respuesta de su amigo un par de cejas frunciéndose de la intriga – no importa... ya lo veras... –

Ron se retiró de la biblioteca para dejar a dos amigas a solas.

como estas? – preguntó hermione con tono cariñoso – pense que iban a venir dentro de unos días... -

bien..., pues me recupere antes! veras... – cambió de tema y se la veía algo preocupada - mas que nada queria hablar contigo porque me imagino que ya te habras informado sobre todo y bueno... queria que supieses que el hecho de que yo haya hecho eso sin decirte no significa que no confie en ti y... –

lo se.. – la interrumpió la castaña – ya lo se luna, no tienes porque disculparte en serio... es una situación muy seria y delicada y me imagino que ya te habran martirizado lo suficiente como para que lo haga yo – terminó y analizó las palabras que acababa de decir para luego sonreír auto-felicitandose.

Oh, herms! No sabes lo contenta que me pones! Veras... tenia el subconsciente que me estaba matando ya! No quiero que pienses algo que no es real... pero espera – se adelantó a la reacción de interrupción que iba a hacer su amiga – porque mas alla de eso, te queria decir que te agradezco que hayas estado ahí con ron en sus malos momentos y bueno... estaba mal yo... y no lo hable con nadie sinceramente, pues estaba muy mal y ... ya estuve hablando bastante con muchos medimagos, demasiados te diria! – bromeó demostrando una sonrisa tan característica suya – y bueno, ya estoy mejor y estoy dispuesta a responderte cualquier duda que tengas sobre el tema... – dijo sonriendo nuevamente y contenta por haberse expresado de una buena vez.

Ya se lo que tengo que saber... –

Pero, ninguna pregunta tienes? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño

En verdad que no... cuando vos te sientas preparada en verdad para hablar conmigo me lo diras... –

Pero... pense que tu... –

Bueno... en realidad hay una nada mas... – sugirió sonriendo

Cual? –

Como va todo con ron? Estos ultimos dias no los estuve viendo – sonrio nuevamente

Pues... – vacilo, no se esperaba aquella pregunta en lo absoluto – ehm... bien... la verdad que no tengo de que quejarme... ron me hace tan feliz – contestó sonriendo y poniendo sus ojos melancólicos

Me alegro muchísimo... – sonrio – cuidalo..., es muy susceptible en tu ausencia... – dijo levantando ambas cejas e insinuando el cariño de su amigo hacia ella. Luna sonrio agradecida

No te preocupes... lo hare... – volvio a sonreir y cambio de tema al verla a la ojimiel tan compenetrada con un libro – y dime... como van las cosas con.. –

harry? – interrumpió levantando su ceja y luna asintió con un simple movimiento de su cabeza mirándola intrigada – lo de siempre... nos juntamos, nos separamos y asi sucesivamente... ah! – exclamó insinuando que recordaba algo – ahora las pociones son las nuevas estrategias! Ten cuidado con eso, no lo digo por nada en especial... pero cuidalo a ron por las dudas.. – advirtió mirándola y volviendo a poner su interes en el libro. Luna la miró extrañada, no entendia nada de lo que hablaba su amiga

de que hablas? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido

pues si... recuerdas a la "adorable y divina" de ginevra? – preguntó ironicamente

quien la puede olvidar? – contestó esta de la misma manera

bueno pues... recuerdas en la clase de pociones, la "gran" amortentia? –

no... – dijo mirándola a la muchacha – tan bajo cayo ahora? –

ahora y siempre... es increíble esa mujer! Es capaz de sacar de sus casillas a cualquiera! Y con el fin de hacerme la vida imposible y como lo tiene bajo los efectos de la pocion él obedece a todo... –

pues... me dejaste sin palabras... – contestó luna boquiabierta – jamas lo hubiese esperado... y ahora que vas a hacer? –

buscar una solucion... algo! No lo se... según esto – dijo mirando hacia el libro - hay que esperar a que pasen los efectos debido a que la poción es muy fuerte – contestó completamente abatida y luna pudo notar su cansancio y preocupación

si.. es la mas fuerte de todas las de amor... eso lo recuerdo, pero estas segura que no se puede revertir? –

como revertir la obsesion? Solo el tiempo podra contestar esa pregunta... –

ey! ya no saludas? – exclamó sonriente un pelirrojo en sala común. El azabache se dio media vuelta y lo miró devolviéndole la sonrisa

ron! Amigo! – se abrazaron y luego se separaron para admirarse – has crecido... – bromeó el ojiverde

pues me alimente bien a diferencia tuya... – lo miró con el ceño fruncido y luego sonrio – que me cuentas harry? – preguntó interesado

nada nuevo... en este tiempo me di cuenta de cuanto amo a tu hermana! Es la mujer mas bonita de todo el planeta! – sonrió. El pelirrojo lo miró extrañado

que te hicieron? – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos

nada ron... simplemente tu hermana me cautivo demostrándome su belleza! La amo demasiado, entiendes? –

acaso estas bromeando? Donde estan george y fred? Ya se que me estan haciendo una broma... déjense ya de bromear de una vez por todas! – exclamó sonriente el pelirrojo buscando a sus hermanos de la forma mas inocente

que haces ron? – pregunto mientras lo admiraba con el reflejo del sol – acaso perdiste la cabeza? –

yo? Creo que tu, hermano! Vamos fred, george, ya se termino! – continuaba con su tono mas normal

ya ron! – grito este quien recibio una mirada desorbitada de su amigo – te estoy diciendo que me enamore de tu hermana y lo unico que puedes hacer es eso? –

tu no lo dices en serio... – dijo dudando y verificando si era verdadero o no a través de la mirada de su amigo – tu quieres a hermione, es con ella con quien debes estar! No con ginny... – exclamó intentado convencerlo a su amigo

que bueno ron... es bueno saber la clase de cariño que le tienes a tu hermana... – se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda mientras se sentaba en el sillon

mira harry... yo no tengo nada en contra de mi hermana, al contrario la quiero mucho! Pero ella no es para ti, lo entiendes? Tu y ginny son como... – dudo unos instantes en lo que iba a decir – el caos, lo unico en comun es que les gusta el quidditch! Pero hermione y tu! Dios! Son como una mezcla realmente explosiva! No tienen mucho en común, lo cual los beneficia en algo, pero a su vez lo tienen todo en comun, comprendes? Estan hechos el uno para el otro! – exclamó intentando hacer que entrara en razón

por que jamas dijiste nada? –

por que decirlo? Para interferir entre uds dos? No queria ser yo el responsable ante cualquier cosa que pasara entre uds... si algo pasa entre uds es por uds, no por mi! No queria involucrarme, entiendes? –

lo estas haciendo... –

cuando? –

ahora! – gritó este y en ese momento toda la sala común le dirigió una mirada sorpresiva aunque ya se venían acumulando varios al comienzo de la discusión.

No lo hago... –

Si lo haces! Interfieres entre gin y yo! –

Gin? Ahora es gin? Hace dos semanas la odiabas y ahora la admiras? Es ilógico harry, vamos... no hay nada alli que nadie no sepa... – aquello fue el detonador de la explosión, el azabache se levanto completamente fuera de si

Tu a mi no me puedes decir que hacer y que no! Yo la amo lo entiendes? – se le pusieron los ojos colorados casi a punto de llorar, parecia como si su lado bueno le tirara hacia hermione y el malo hacia ginevra, era una dura lucha entre la poción y él mismo – la voy a amar siempre! – contestó dudando de lo que decía

Por que te pones asi harry? no te das cuenta? No eres tu! – gritó este. Toda la sala comenzo a murmurar por lo bajo hablando sobre la situación.

Soy yo! El que quiere a tu hermana! Dejame en paz! Ahora entiendo lo que ella dice, uds jamas me querran como soy! Ya dejenme en paz! – estalló y se fue hacia su dormitorio dejando a ron mas enfadado de lo común

El pelirrojo comenzó a dirigirse hacia la biblioteca para encontrarse con su novia, una vez allí abrio las puertas y las busco con la vista. Se acerco del todo para que nadie los pudiera escuchar

hermione, me puedes decir de una vez que es lo que rayos sucede aquí? Me voy y todo hogwarts esta patas para arriba! –

sh, ron! – le reprochó esta en forma de silencio – es tu hermana... –

ginny? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño

si... le dio la poción de amortentia... –

que ella que?! – gritó nuevamente

calla ron o nos sacaran a todos! – exclamó esta vez luna

lo siento cariño... – se disculpo – pero es que... como pudo ser capaz? –

es ginevra ron... – lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados - estoy segura de que ella sabe que yo lo se... pero sabe tambien que no tengo forma de revertirlo... la obsesion puede ser mala para la gente sabes? A veces muy peligrosa... –

ok, para ahí! Se que suena a poción mala, no? Pero que clase de pocion es amortentia exactamente? – preguntó intrigado volviendo a fruncir el ceño

ron! – esta vez fue la castaña quien grito y luego se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de esto – no lo recuerdas? Lo dio snape en una de sus patéticas clases... amortentia es la poción de amor más poderosa conocida, su brillo es nacarado, su vapor se eleva con espirales características y huele diferente para cada persona; pero tiene algunos efectos los cuales gracias a dios no estan a favor de ginevra hasta cierto punto... no crea amor, solo obsesion... – dijo resaltando mas que nada lo ultimo

ok... ahora si que estoy perdido... para que quiere ginevra... ? –

ron... – lo interrumpió luna y se acercó diciéndole algo al oído a lo cual luego de segundos el ojiazul exclamó un gran – ohhhhh... – la castaña puso sus ojos en blanco.

La fecha exacta es luego de alrededor de una semana... –

Que?! – se exalto el pelirrojo interrumpiéndola – pero es que... no puedo pasar una semana viendo repetirse la misma historia del año pasado... – se excuso

Miralo por el buen lado... harry no es harry en realidad... – dijo luna sonriendo y recibió las miradas de parte de su novio y amiga, indicando que aquello no tenía coherencia en lo absoluto

Ustedes si que estan hechos el uno para el otro! – rompio en carcajadas hermione – no te le pegues mucho ron... porque sino se le van a pegar a luna tus defectos... ya podemos ver uno de ellos... – siguió riendo y los dos amigos la miraron de mala gana.

Bueno ya! – exclamó este – una semana hay que esperar? – pregunto el pelirrojo y hermione lo miro parando de reir

Pues si... lamentablemente si... pero... hay una tarea que se la voy a dejar a ambos... –

Que cosa? – preguntaron los dos a la vez

La cosa es así... tu ron... tienes que evitar que harry se acerque mucho a ginevra para que no tome otra dosis de la pocion esta claro? –

Si... – asintió seguro de sí

Ok... y tu luna... tienes que evitar que ginevra contacte con harry lo mayor posible! Para que el no tome la pocion de nuevo... –

Si... – asintió esta confirmando

Muy bien... yo mientras tanto tengo que averiguar donde guarda ginevra la poción, que no se acerquen entre ellos...por lo cual tengo que mantenerme cerca suyo para supervisarlos tambien y bueno... me tengo que asegurar que él no tome la pocion para que no dure asi otra semana mas con ella... – sus amigos asintieron seguros de aquel plan, sentian cierta confianza en su interior para poder llegar al éxito de aquella misión – esto es mas importante que cualquier otra cosa... en caso de que no les de el tiempo para las tareas me avisan a mi y reemplazo a cualquier de los dos que este ocupado... –

No es mejor que tu hagas nuestras tareas? – preguntó sonriendo el pelirrojo

No ron! Tu haras tu tarea! Y luna la suya! Las vidas siguen normalmente, pero la unica diferente es que tenemos que controlar a harry y ginevra, nada mas... – le reprochó la muchacha

Ok... – contestó este abatido

Todo entendido? Plan en marcha? – pregunto hermione segura de si misma y arqueando una ceja interrogante

Si! – exlamó luna mirando a ron quien luego asintió también

----------------

**Espero que les haya gustado!! Por favor dejen sus reviews asi se que**

**Les parecio!! Es solo un click! ;)**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**JULI.:)**


	25. Capítulo 25: El efecto de Amortentia

Los lugares y personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a JK ROWLING

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN EL FIC! ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO!

------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 25: El efecto de Amortentia**

Durante tres días hicieron lo mejor que pudieron para evitar el contacto físico entre ginevra y harry, aunque fue bastante difícil ya que cada vez que la pelirroja la veia a hermione decidia hacer algo para darle celos.

Esto me esta estresando demasiado... – reprochaba ron mientras se tiraba sobre una de las sillas de la sala común

A ti? Y yo? Me toco a la peor persona! Justo ginny tenia que ser?! – exclamaba esta mirándola a la castaña

Bueno no se quejen... porque yo tuve que cumplir los turnos que ustedes no podían, pero lo mas difícil fue entrar a la habitación de ginevra para buscar rastros de la poción –

Cierto... que paso con eso al final? – preguntó ron frunciendo el cejo intrigado

Pues veras resulta que tu hermana no es tan tonta como pensamos! Sabe donde esconder las cosas y donde no! –

Oye! Mi hermana no es tonta! – reprobo este

No la defiendas ahora ron, porque sabes muy bien que no se merece en este momento una medalla dorada precisamente... – regañó la castaña

Tienes razon.. pero es que ya ni la conozco! Es otra persona completamente... –

Si, lo se... creen que haya tomado amortentia ella tambien? – preguntó hermione curiosa

No lo creo... – esta vez fue luna quien comentó – la obsesión de ella ya viene incorporada desde que comenzamos el curso... creo que lo de ginevra no lo llega ni a alcanzar una pocion! – bromeó la rubia y rompieron en carcajadas los tres.

La ojimiel suspiro profundamente y dijo

bueno... es hora de volver a trabajar! –

de nuevo? – se exaltó ron

no ron... recuerda que hoy me toca a mi... resistan muchachos ya falta poco! – alentó la muchacha retirándose por completo de aquel lugar.

Mientras se dirigia hacia aquel lugar, estaba recordando todos aquellos momentos que compartio con el azabache. Recordo aquella noche del baile donde compartio momentos con el, luego cuando la atrapó y la condujo hacia aquella sala para hablar sobre la "tregua" que tenían, no sabía porque pero aquella fue una excusa para poder compartir mas tiempo con el; sabia que su presencia era indispensable para ella, sentía que sin el nada tenia sentido y con solo pensar que aquella niña ginevra pudiese llegar a tener por siempre bajo la poción lo unico que se le cruzo por la cabeza fue no estar mas sobre el planeta tierra. El era su todo, sin el ella no vivia. Era demasiado lo que compartio durante todos estos como para tirarlo por la borda y simular que nada habia pasado, jamas haria eso y jamas lo pensaria siquiera. El era su amiga de toda la vida junto con ron, pero por cierta razon tambien comprendía y estaba muy segura de que lo de ron fue algo pasajero así como fue con víktor en cierto momento, harry no era igual que ellos, el era distinto para ella, el era unico.

" - Miralos... – pensaba una y otra vez – el la abraza y es la primera vez que la veo asqueada por tanto cariño... la querra en serio? En el fondo de su corazón el estara asi por que la debe querer? Ya no se que pensar... estamos pasando por demasiados momentos pero lo unico que se es que jamas pudimos estar tranquilo y felices y durante todo este tiempo. Por dios! Ni siquiera tuve el coraje de preguntarle si eramos novios o no! Como poder llegar a algo y si ni siquiera me animo a preguntarle eso? Creo que estoy demasiado confundida en este momento y lo que mas necesito es pensar y no puedo! Todo por esta pelirroja que... que... – hermione se froto levemente los ojos abriendolos instantáneamente a la par de su boca. Estaba demasiado sorprendida – Por dios! Esta...? tengo que hacer algo ya! Que hago? Que hago? Piensa hermione... piensa... ya lo tengo! – exclamó triunfante". Se fue corriendo hacia los terrenos en donde se encontraba la pareja de tortolitos menos querida de howgarts y pudo escuchar lo que le decia la pelirroja a su mejor amigo:

" - ahí viene... acercate mas y abrazame... – "

" – por que voy a hacerlo si viene ella? – preguntaba el azabache intrigado – en todo caso lo hare simplemente porque quiero... – exclamó mientras le guiñaba un ojo y la rodeaba con uno de sus brazos".

Lo unico que pudo pensar la castaña en ese momento fue: "que patética, dios!"

Oye ginny no pude evitar ver desde alli los riquísimos pastelitos que hiciste... veo que todavía no empezaro pero te molesta si tomo uno? – sabía perfectamente lo que haria y sabía que tendría que ponerse en riesgo por una semana a hacer cosas absurdas, pero por lo menos harry estaría bien al final y volvería a ser el de antes.

A lo lejos la admiraban ron y lun, mirándose perplejos

Que rayos esta haciendo? – pregunto abriendo los ojos cada vez mas la rubia

No lo se... pero hermione siempre sabe muy lo que hace. Dejémoslo en manos de ella esta vez... – contestó el pelirrojo mientras la abrazaba a su novia y contemplaban juntos la escena.

Mientras tanto...

Ehm... no te los recomiendo... a harry le gustan con mucha, ehm... – vacilo por un momento – con mucha... sal! Y se que a ti no te gusta en lo absoluto y menos con abundancia... – le dijo la muchacha con voz de superioridad

Pues quien dijo que no me gustaban asi? Adoro los pastelitos hechos de esa manera! – contestó actuando y haciendo como si estuviese ansiosa por probar uno, por lo cual estiro uno de sus brazos sobre la canasta y cuando estuvo a punto de agarrarlo sintio que alguien le corria la mano de forma agresiva. Cuando levanto la mirada le llamo ver a la persona de la que menos esperaba aquella accion – harry! por que me pegas? – pregunto frunciendo el cejo

Son mios! Me los hizo a mi y tu estas interrumpiendo este momento – contestó el muchacho fuera de si, solo por unos pastelitos, por lo cual hermione supuso que era parte del efecto obsesivo

Pero claro que son tuyos harry! lo que pasa es que son mis favoritos y no creo que después de todo te moleste tanto que tome uno nada mas no? – preguntó con los ojos cristalinos, no sabia porque pero le dolio la reaccion del muchacho frente a ella.

Si... siempre hay uno para mis amigos – contestó este sonriendo

Como dijiste harry? – preguntó la pelirroja frunciendo el cejo mientras comenzaba a discutir con el azabache, por lo cual la castaña aprovecho la situación y tomo uno rapidamente comiéndolo lo mas rapido que podía. Cuando la mas chica de los weasley se dio cuenta de aquello puso cara de temor y harry la miro sonriéndole. Ahora si, tenia bien claro en mirar y hacer todo con harry y compenetrarse en el nada mas; esta era su oportunidad, ahora era ella quien se encontraba bajo los efectos del amortentia y le ofrecia uno a harry quien lo tomo encantado.

Cuando termino de comerlo procuro que el se concentrara solo en ella sin siquiera mirarla por una vez a ginevra.

Hermione se acercó y para asegurarse al 100 de la efectividad de la poción le dio un delicado beso en los labios a su mejor amigo. La pelirroja puso cara de horror, jamas se le habia transformado tantas veces en una tarde

que rayos haces?! – preguntó desorbitada

dándole un beso al amor de mi vida... – contestó ella sonriéndole a harry quien le devolvió la sonrisa por igual.

Maldita..!! el es mio! No lo entiendes? –

Por otro lado estaba la pareja sorprendida por aquello mirando

Acaso ella... ? – preguntó luna horrorizada

Si... – contestó ron de la misma manera

No lo puedo creer... jamas presencie tanto espectáculo en 10 minutos de una tarde – decía mientras seguia prestando atención a aquello

Ni yo... – dijo el – pero hay algo que no entiendo... como rayos va a transcurrir todo si ahora teóricamente harry esta obsesionado por ambas y hermione a su vez con el... falta que ginny... –

OH POR DIOS! – gritó ahora la rubia exaltada – estas viendo lo mismo que yo ron? -

Si... definitivamente... – contestó este abriendo la boca del asombro.

Ginevra acababa de tomar uno de los pastelitos para ingerir la poción y hermione estaba luchando en contra para que no lo lograra, pero fue demasiado tarde... ella llego a ingerirla a tiempo.

y ahora? – pregunto ron

no lo se... jamas he visto los efectos de la pocion bajo dos personas y menos que la otra la tomara... pero va a ser realmente interesante... –

ya lo creo... – contestó ron – oh! Mira! Se estan agarrando de los pelos? –

si... vamos ron... ayudémoslos o sera demasiado tarde! –

tienes razon – apenas termino de contestar se dirigieron hacia los alumnos que estaban brindando aquella escena y separarlos a los tres entre sí para poder llevarlo hacia la directora y arreglar por fin todo aquel tema.

Buscaron a la profesora Mc Gonagall y comenzaron a explicarle todo aquello, cuando aquel relato llego a su fin, la directora quedo aterrada.

Lo siento, pero tendremos que esperar a que pase el efecto... esta pocion amorosa en particular es demasiado fuerte, inclusive para que yo la pueda revertir, señores – indicaba la anciana mientras los examinaba – el amor es algo que no se puede modificar por mas que uno quiera, simplemente tiene que admitirla y ya...esto es lo que haremos... aplicar esta regla y admitir que estos muchachos tienen un enriedo amoroso que por supuesto resolveran luego del efecto. Pero lamentablemente yo no puedo hacer mas que evitar algunas situaciones al igual que ustedes... lo siento muchísimo, pero hasta dentro de una semana por lo menos... el efecto durara – terminó de explicar la anciana retirándose de aquel lugar y dejándolos solos.

Ron y Luna no sabían que hacer, no podían perder una semana de clases era una locura y mas para hermione cuando se haya dado cuenta luego del efecto. Mientras se sentaron a pensar en alguna solución estos tres comenzaron a discutir nuevamente por lo cual decidieron llevar a cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones y por la mañana bien frescos solucionar aquello de la mejor manera posible.

---------------

**Espero que les haya gustado!! Por favor dejen sus reviews asi se que**

**Les parecio!! Es solo un click! ;)**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**JULI.:)**


	26. Capitulo 26: Un dia duro

Los lugares y personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a JK ROWLING

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN EL FIC! ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO. ES UN POCO MAS LARGO QUE LOS ANTERIORES PERO BUENO... ME EMOCIONE JEJEJ

------ ----- -----

**Capítulo 26: Un dia duro**

Ok, hoy si que estoy mas mareada que ayer... – le decía una rubia a su novio

Si, lo se... es como si todo hubiese sido una pesadilla y no hubiese pasado; pero cuando me levante me di cuenta que no era verdad... – contestaba desilusionado

Pero alguna solucion debe de haber! No puede ser... perderan una semana de clases? –

No lo se luna... pero es mejor eso a que se esten peleando cada 5 segundos! Ademas ni sabes si asistiran a las clases y menos a las de Snape... – dijo comenzando a reirse por dentro

Dejate de chistes ahora ron! Ayudame a pensar... –

Ya te dije! Encerrandolos a cada uno en su cuarto y listo! –

No... no lo se... – pensaba luna una y otra vez, de fondo se podía apreciar la primer pelea matutina del día

te dije que harry era mio, sangre sucia asquerosa! – le gritaba ginevra a hermione, mientras esta se ponia a llorar

ah si? entonces por que me quiere a mi? El es el amor de mi vida, zanahoria! – le contestaba entre lagrimas

ey, no me digas zanahoria! –

ni tu sangre sucia! Harry haz algo! – le gritaba a su amigo

basta las dos!! – interrumpio el azabache sin demasiada atencion

si mi amor... tu eres el unico que me puede callar... – alagaba la pelirroja abrazandolo con delicadeza

ya dejalo, no es tuyo te dije! –

calla! – gritó fuerte la pequeña weasley

tu a mi no me callas! – le contestó la castaña mientras se abalanzaba sobre ginevra volcándola al suelo y tirando de sus pelos, mientras que ésta correspondía por igual.

Basta! por favor! No quiero que esten asi! Ustedes son mi vida! – intentaba separarlas harry mientras miraba la escena con pánico

Ronald se dio vuelta y vio lo que estaba pasando mientras le ayudaba a harry a separarlas y luego la sostenia a su hermana con los dos brazos

hay que hacer algo luna – regañaba a su novia – estaran asi toda la semana... –

ya lo se ronald! – gritaba esta también – dejame pensar! Ya suelta a tu hermana! Estaran bien y creo que mejor que nosotros... –

a que te refieres? – pregunto mientras fruncia el cejo

que no soporto mas todo esto! Es demasiado para mi... – dijo comenzando a llorar y dándose la vuelta para que su novio no la vea

ey... – el pelirrojo la solto y fue hacia la rubia para tomarla por la cintura y abrazarla contra si – que sucede? – pregunto en su tono mas cariñoso (N/A: imaginen lo que debe de ser! xD jaajaj)

lo siento mucho... pero es que es todo, entiendes? Yo recien salgo de recuperarme y otra vez con mas problemas de todo tipo... no quiero saber mas nada! – estalló al fin

tranquila amor... – contestó acariciando su cabello platino – déjamelo todo a mi, tu haz tus cosas... –

no ron.. es que no puedo dejarte con todo esto a vos nada mas! seria una pesima amiga y novia! –

no, no es asi... prefiero que hagas tus cosas antes de que estes enferma de vuelta! –

si, pero de todas formas... –

nada... – termino el la oración – tu vas y haces tus cosas, yo me arreglo con esto; ya ayudaste demasiado a harry y hermione con lo de la poción y eso es mas que suficiente! – le regaño este, ella se separo y lo miro a los ojos

ron yo... es que... – comenzó a tartamudear

olvidalo amor... tu salud es mas importante que mantener a tres personas sin pelearse si? lo hemos hecho durante 7 años con malfoy, por que ahora no? –

si, pero igual yo... – dijo mirando al suelo

olvidalo... ya esta todo hablado... – le levanto la barbilla y le dio un beso en los labios

gracias... – contestó esta sonriendo aun con algunos rastros de las lagrimas

ve a desayunar... yo me arreglo... – le sonrió

ok... – se dio media vuelta y salio por la puerta dejando a un pelirrojo mas pensante que nunca

que hago? – se preguntó a si mismo sin evitar decirlo en voz alta. Su hermana y sus dos amigos lo miraron

que puedes hacer ron? Ayudame a tener a harry! – regañaba la pelirroja desatando su furia con la mirada

no es asi! Harry es una persona no un objeto, no puedes decir tenerlo como si quisieses comprarlo! –

callate ya asquerosa sabelotodo!! –

BASTAAA!!! – gritó ron fuera de sus casillas – ME TIENEN HARTO! LOS TRES! NO SE PORQUE NO SE DEJAN DE TOMAR POCIONES ESTUPIDAS Y ADMITEN LA VERDAD DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS! – gritó nuevamente mirándolos a los tres. El pelirrojo habia estallado de la furia debido a lo que habia pasado con su novia hacia segundos – TU GINEVRA – señalo a su hermana – ERES UNA OBSESIVA CON HARRY Y YA TE TRANSFORMASTE EN UNA LOCA, PSICOPATA!! NI TE RECONOZCO COMO PERSONA! YA NI SE QUIEREN ERES!! SUPERALO YA! – su hermana se quedo boquiabierta sin poder decir ni una palabra – TU! – señalo ahora a hermione – NO SE POR QUE NO TIENES EL SUFICIENTE CORAJE, COMO SIEMPRE LO TUVISTE, Y LE PREGUNTAS DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS A HARRY QUE LE SUCEDE CONTIGO! CONFIÉSALO! ESTAS ENAMORADA DE EL Y PUNTO! NO HAY MUCHO RODEO CON ELLO! – hermione comenzó a llorar desesperadamente mientras que el azabache la miraba apenado – Y POR ULTIMO TU! – señalo ahora a harry – NO ENTIENDO POR QUE DISTES TANTAS VUELTAS CON UN ASUNTO TAN SIMPLE! DECLARATE CON HERMIONE AL IGUAL QUE ELLA CONTIGO Y LISTO! ODIAS A MI HERMANA, PUES DÍSELO! PORQUE YA NADIE LA SOPORTA DESDE HACE UN BUEN TIEMPO! Y TAMPOCO ENTIENDO POR QUE DIABLOS ME MIRAN TODOS CON ESA CARA!. SE LLEGA A ENFERMAR LUNA POR SU CULPA Y JURO QUE NO SE LOS PERDONO NUNCA MAS! YA ESTAN AVISADOS! DEJENLA EN PAZ! Y POR DIOS... OLVIDEN YA ESA MALDITA POCION! SEAN QUIEN EN VERDAD SON Y ADMITAN LOS PROBLEMAS Y REALIDADES DE SU VIDA! NO SON TAN DIFÍCILES, SABEN? – ron ya se encontraba del color de su pelo de tanta ira que tenia en aquel momento. Se dio media vuelta y salio por la puerta dando un fuerte golpe.

Entre los tres se miraron y comenzaron a reirse luego de una larga pausa.

ya ni se quien es! – comenzó a reirse la pelirroja

yo no entendi nada de lo que dijo! – exclamó harry acompañando en la risa tambien casi tirados en el piso

yo tampoco entendi nada! – comenzó a reirse la castaña al compas de su amigo y de la ojiazul.

El dia transcurria en una pelea detrás de otra. Luego del estallido de ron, siguió el trio del amor con su vida y el pelirrojo al mediodia decidio hacerse cargo de la situación para acabar de una vez por todas con todo aquello.

Que rayos hacen? –

Nada ron... para que sepas granger se fue al baño y yo bueno... aprovecho el tiempo obviamente... – contesto en tono superior la muchacha de cabellos naranjas. Ron la agarro por el brazo y la levanto del suelo hasta tenerla a su lado – que haces ronald!? Suéltame ya! –

Deja de gritar que te esta mirando todo el colegio – le dijo por lo bajo

No quiero! SUÉLTAME! – gritaba cada vez mas fuerte y dejando salir algunas lagrimas de sufrimiento ya que no podia luchar en contra de la fuerza que su hermano ejercia en ella

Que haces ron? – se levanto el azabache de su lugar para defenderla

Harry no te preocupes, luego te la devuelvo sanita... – contesto este irónicamente mientras comenzaba a caminar y se la llevaba a su hermana hacia la sala comun. Una vez que llegaron y luego de que todo el colegio presenciara aquel acto la pelirroja comenzo a llorar con todas sus ganas y el pequeño de los weasley la solto

Por que haces esto ron? No te das cuenta que ahora va a estar con hermione harry? – preguntaba desesperada

Ya lo se... –

Y entonces? Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo por favor... – estaba sentada en uno de los amplios sillones frente a la gran alfombra extendida sobre el suelo.

No lo estas perdiendo... quejandote lo haces... –

Que es lo que quieres? –

Ron la tomo por el brazo de nuevo y se la llevo hasta la pieza de los chicos, una vez dentro cerro la puerta con un simple hechizo de su varita y se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos llorosos de su hermana observándolo con curiosidad

estas mas tranquila ahora? – pregunto calmo

depende... me quieres secuestrar o que?! – empezo a gritar

sh! Ya callate quieres? Mas que secuestrarte lo que hago es hacerte un favor –

a que te refieres? –

a que tu no debes estar con harry! a eso! –

quien eres tu para ordenarmelo? Yo lo amo a harry lo entiendes? El es mi vida! –

no, no lo es – contesto el pelirrojo mientras tomaba asiento sobre su cama y la seguia con la vista a la ojiazul quien ya se encontraba de pie y dando vueltas

a que te refieres? Que puedes saber ron! Siempre la quisiste mas a esa sucia que a mi! Y lo sabes muy bien! – grito nuevamente comenzando a llorar mientras se agarraba del cabello

ya callate por favor! No soporto ni tus gritos ni tus caprichos! –

genial... me encerraron en una habitación con un loco... – susurro casi inaudible, pero lo suficiente como para que lo escuchara ron

yo no estoy loco! Tu si lo estas! Y nada de lo que dices es coherente... todo lo produce la pocion de amortentia! – comenzo a gritar poniéndose de pie para estar a la altura de su hermana

sabias que? No todo lo que lees es verdad... la amortentia tambien es buena para otros aspectos... y por si no te diste cuenta lo que te dije de que la querias mas a ella era cierto! Eso no lo produce la pocion, eso lo pienso yo a diario! Cuando te veo con la asquerosa sabelotodo de granger!! – exploto de la furia que sentia dentro mientras lo miraba al pelirrojo desafiante

me tienes harto realmente... no se ni que hago escuchandote! Y para que sepas, si te sigues manteniendo dentro del estupido papel que estuviste haciendo estos dias, prometo quererla tanto a hermione como lo hice hasta ahora! E inclusive mas! porque ella al menos estuvo conmigo cuando luna se encontraba mal – se le pusieron los ojos cristalinos y colorados, estaba a punto de que le caigan lagrimas a traves de su rostro, cuando finalizo su reproche – y tu ni siquiera me preguntaste como me encontraba! Que clase de hermana lo hace? Y no te justifiques con la escuela porque hasta tus amigas me vinieron a preguntar! Y por dios ginevra! Hasta mama y papa estando a kilómetros de distancia se pusieron en contacto! Ahora dime quien quiere mas a quien y te lo contestare! – le grito lo ultimo mientras se daba media vuelta y salia por la habitación dejando a una pelirroja llorando con todas sus fuerzas. Se sentia mal por haberlo hecho pero sabia que era la unica manera de que entrara en razon o por lo menos se diera cuenta de su error. Dejo un mensaje a sus compañeros de cuarto avisando que por lo menos por esta noche no podrían dormir en la habitación, a no ser que se quisieran cruzar con una psicopata dentro; pero como era de esperarse todos lo respetaron y dormirían alli esa noche.

En verdad que se los agradezco. Es por esta noche nada mas! luego vere que hacer con ella... – agradecia

No agradezcas ron... nosotros varias veces te hicimos lo mismo. Por una noche no pasa nada... –

Gracias – contestó sonriente

Gracias harry... – contestaba elegantemente la castaña mientras tomaba el asiento que le cedia el muchacho

De nada hermione, todo por mi bella dama – contestó sonriente

Esta pocion ya me cansa! son demasiado empalagosos! – dijo seamus con cara de asco

Si lo se... dimelo a mi que estoy las 24 hs, literalmente, con ellos – contestó ron mientras se servia mas zumo de calabaza.

Y bueno, el amor es asi... espera que dentro de una semana vuelven a la normalidad y se agarran de los pelos nuevamente! – aportó dean haciendo que rieran todos. Pero a harry eso no le importo, porque se encontraba muy compenetrado observando otra cosa y no era su plato precisamente.

No comes harry? – preguntaba Hermione mientras fruncia el cejo

No, no... come tu. Yo no tengo hambre – contestó sonriendo mientras la miraba con cariño

Ya deja de mirarme asi amor... me pone nerviosa – le decía sonriente. Ron, seamus y dean se dieron media vuelta al escucharla a hermione pronunciar aquella palabra que nunca la habian oido salir de su boca.

Acaso dijo, amor? – pregunto seamus extrañado

Asi parece... –

Por que tanto apodo eh, hermione? – preguntaba el pelirrojo con curiosidad

No te lo dije? –

Creo que no me hubiese olvidado de eso... – contestó este irónicamente mientras finnigan y thomas reian

Pues estamos de novios! Y dentro de unos meses nos casaremos! – exclamó un gritito felicidad absoluta

Que tu que?!? – gritaron los tres a la vez

Si. Harry y yo estamos comprometidos! No es hermoso? – preguntaba mientras lo miraba al azabache con cariño y le dedicaba una sonrisa que por supuesto fue correspondida

Harry? hermano... perdiste la cabeza o acaso el cerebro se te desprendio por algun agujero de tu cabello sin que nos demos cuenta? – exclamo sorprendido el pelirrojo

Que dices ron? Es la mujer que MAS AMO DE ESTE PLANETA! – grito tan alto que casi todo el comedor se dio media vuelta para contemplarlo. Se escucharon de fondo algunos murmullos de las muchachas entusiasmadas pensando que tal vez alguna de ellas seria la afortunada (N/A: ojala fuese hermione en ese momento!! Jajaja)

No no no... tu perdiste la cabeza por completo! Cuando demonios sucedió todo esto? Si dejaste de verla a ginny al mediodia –

Pues justo luego de que se fue ginny se lo propuse... ella es la mujer! – sonreia sin parar

Oh, por dios! Dos segundos de mi ausencia y el mundo se da vuelta! Demonios! – gritaba toda clase de exclamaciones

Que sucede ron? – pregunto ahora hermione

Que sucede? Que tu y harry se casaran, eso sucede! Te parece poco acaso? – preguntó entredientes pero notoriamente con furia en su rostro

No lo entiendo... acaso te molesta que nos casemos? – fruncio el cejo

No, no quiero! – gritó

Por que no? Que diablos te sucede ron? –

Que esto no debe de ser asi, comprendes? Ustedes si se tienen que casar, pero el no te lo puede pedir bajo esos efectos y tu tampoco debes aceptar bajo los tuyos. Esto tiene que pasar en la vida real! Sin que esten drogados! –

Ron... no estan drogados... – agrego seamus

Callate seamus! Es como si lo estuviesen... – contestó de mala gana mientras lo miraba de reojo

No te alteres ron... faltan meses para eso según ellos. Asi que para ese momento el efecto pasara... – aconsejo dean

Y como lo puedes saber? Y si acaso toman otra dosis? Nada mas por que estan felices por como se encuentran ahora y antes no lo eran? Y si acaso dura mas de una semana y son meses? Y si se le cruza algo por la cabeza y lo hacen durante la semana? – preguntaba exaltado y preocupado

No es una mala idea... que dices amor? Te quieres casar conmigo lo mas pronto posible? – preguntaba harry a hermione

Que si! por supuesto! Siempre contigo... –

NO! – grito ron con todas sus fuerzas recibiendo las miradas de todo el comedor nuevamente – NI SE TE OCURRA HARRY! – seguia gritando mientras se agarraba del cabello – no lo puedo creer... para que demonios doy ideas? – hablaba para si

No te preocupes ron... no podran hacerlo... –

Si, pueden! Ambos son mayores! – le grito enojado – luna me matara... luna me matara... – decía una y otra vez

Oye ron... tu hermana no estaba en tu sabes donde...? – pregunto dean

Si, por que? – contesto de mala gana

Pues... estamos cenando y me imagino que ella no ha comido nada... –

NOO! – comenzo a gritar cada mas fuerte nuevamente – SOY LA PEOR PERSONA DEL MUNDO! LA PEOR! – gritaba mientras comenzaba a correr hacia las puertas

Oye ron! – lo llamo seamus mientras este se daba media vuelta – olvidas la comida! – le esclamó señalando el plato

RAYOS!! DEMONIOS! RAYOS! HIJO DE...!! – el pelirrojo estaba peor que nunca, se encontraba completamente rojo de la ira.

------ ------- ------

**Espero que les haya gustado!! Por favor dejen sus reviews asi se que**

**Les parecio!! Es solo un click! ;)**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**JULI.:)**


	27. Capitulo 27: La trampa de la pelirroja

Los lugares y personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a JK ROWLING

**Ferick: **Gracias por leer el fic!! Y por el review tambien!!

Creo que una lluvia de perdones es poco!!

pero me re atrase con el fic y todo...

mil perdones!! estuve haciendome una web y un foro por eso :P

si a alguien le interesa aca se los dejo!!

ACA LES DEJO LA CONTINUACION DEL FIC!!

-- -- --

**Capítulo 27: La trampa de la pelirroja**

Una vez calmo el pelirrojo, se mantuvo un rato frente a la puerta de su dormitorio cuando por fin levanto su mano y le dio un pequeño golpecito. Desgraciadamente para el en aquel momento no se escucho ninguna señal de ningun tipo.

- Vamos ginny, abre! Te traje de comer! – se quedo por un momento pensante en aquellas frases, las cuales jamas habia imaginado que iban a salir por su boca algun dia. (N/A: JAJA pobrecito! ). Sin ninguna contestación comenzó a golpear mas seguido y mas fuerte la puerta, pero siguió sin respuesta – DEJA DE JUGAR GINEVRA, DIOS! NO ESTOY PARA ESTO! ABREME LA PUERTA DE... – comenzó a golpear aun mas fuerte – UNA... MALDITA... – cada vez con mas ganas y bronca – VEZ!!! – termino al fin. Sin respuesta decidio tomar la iniciativa y abrio la puerta el mismo, con su hombro. Debido al golpe quedo tendido en el piso y se levanto observando y analizando cada rincón de aquel lugar sin rastro alguno de su hermana.

- Donde rayos se habra metido? –

- AQUÍ! – exclamó la ojiazul dándole un golpe a su hermano en la cabeza al sorprenderlo por la espalda. Arrojó el elemento que usó como arma y salio corriendo por la puerta hacia la sala.

- Creo que es hora de que vayamos subiendo no crees amor? – preguntaba un azabache a su "novia"

- Perdon... ustedes dos? Juntos? – preguntó seamus impactado por el tono calmo y tranquilo empleado por harry

- Si, por que seamus? Que quieres? Molestar al igual que ron? – pregunto de mala gana

- No no, bueno... fue solo... –

- Ay cielo! No le hables asi... solo estaba interesado – lo interrumpio la castaña

- Interesado? Bastante diria yo! Acaso te gusta hermione o algo asi? – preguntó este exaltado y frunciendo su cejo

- QUE? NO! – contestó el muchacho sorprendido por la pregunta

- Bueno entiendo no que te llame mucho la atención, pero tampoco para que lo digas asi seamus! – reprochó la ojimiel

- Tienes razon, disculpa. Eres una muy buena chica y... – pero no pudo continuar con frase, por que se encontraba recibiendo un golpe sobre el ojo – QUE RAYOS?? – preguntó tapándoselo con la mano por el dolor

- Te duele eso seamus? Asi me duele a mi cada vez que le dices un piropo a mi futura mujer!! – amenazaba harry levantando su puño por si acaso.

- Que rayos te sucede harry? solo estaba diciendo que era una buena persona y que no quiero ofenderla ni nada, yo solo no siento... – recibió otro golpe

- QUE RAYOS NO SIENTES? EH? TERMINA DIABLOS!! POR QUE NO LO DICES Y YA SEAMUS? TE ESTOY AHORRANDO EL TRABAJO!! – pero hermione no habia podido decir nada ya que estaba impactada por aquel momento, hasta que al fin reacciono

- HARRY! COMO TE ATREVES? NO LO GOLPEES ASI!! – lo defendio la castaña ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo a su compañero de curso.

- AHORA LO DEFIENDES? DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE HE HECHO POR TI? CREEME QUE TE ESTOY AHORRANDO UN GRAN TRABAJO AL ALEJARLO! – gritaba fuera de sus casillas y apoyando con ambas manos sobre la gran mesa que representaba a su casa.

- NO LO CREO! EL ES UNA BUENA PERSONA Y TU NO SABES LO QUE HACES NI LO QUE PIENSAS!! –

- ME ESTAS TRATANDO DE LOCO? – fruncia el ceño una vez mas

- PUEDE QUE EN ESTE MOMENTO SI! ACTUAS COMO SI NO FUERAS TU! DEMONIOS... SABIA QUE ME IBAS A LASTIMAR!! TENIA UNA SENSACIÓN RARA COMO SI YA LO HUBIESE SENTIDO ANTES... – gritaba sin parar

- ES QUE NO SOY YO! – explotó el azabache y dejo un silencio verdaderamente incomodo en aquel lugar, mientras todos lo observaban. Harry fruncio el ceño para recapacitar en lo que habia dicho ya que no era posible que aquellas palabras salieran de su boca; como no iba a ser el? Era ilógico, sabia que habia algo mal, pero el era el después de todo...

- QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO? – preguntó su novia

- No lo se... creo que necesitamos un tiempo después de todo... pero no te puedo dejar!! Ni siquiera de ver... DEMONIOS! QUE DIABLOS ME SUCEDE?? – gritó desesperado, cuando por fin salió corriendo por el pasillo que dividia a las mesas y salia por los jardines desesperadamente.

Hermione se quedo parada en su lugar impactada, pero decidio ir a buscarlo. Sentia que tenia que ayudarlo de alguna manera, después de todo... era su novio.

- harry? – preguntó – que te sucede amor? – hablo con su tono mas dulce mientras se acercaba hacia él

- no lo se... hay algo raro. Siento que hay algo de esto que no encaja, donde esta ginevra por cierto?? – preguntó mientras se daba media vuelta y la miraba a su novia

- pues... no lo se... ron dijo que iba a estar bien y que dentro de unos dias la veriamos... –

- no lo se... me hace falta su presencia... – comenzaron a caerle algunas gotas sobre la cara

- acaso...? – preguntó mientras fruncia el cejo

- si... pero te necesito a ti tambien... me entiendes? Es horrible! Siento que depende de dos personas y que sin ellas no puedo vivir y necesito que esten a mi lado, siempre! En todo momento! – comenzó a sollozar

- sabes que harry? –

- que? –

- a mi me pasa lo mismo... – contestó mientras se acercaba mas hacia su amigo y tomaba asiento a su lado. El viento provocaba un gran movimiento entre el pasto y las hojas de los arboles y juntos se podia apreciar como una dulce sinfonía

- en serio? –

- pues si... yo creo que es parte del amor sabes? –

- no lo creo... –

- si... piénsalo. Que mas seria? Si tu no me estarias hablando ahora y te enojarias conmigo creo que podría hasta llegar a suicidarme... – contestó mirando el movimiento del verde pasto.

- Estas loca acaso? Que rayos sucede contigo? Jamas fuiste asi! –

- Y quien dijo que no? –

- Yo... te conozco hace 7 años... jamas actuaste precipitadamente. Siempre pensaste todo con detenimiento antes de hacerlo algo –

- Bueno tal vez cambié – reprocho la castaña

- Por que habrias de cambiar? Si no hay razon para hacerlo... –

- Deja de cuestionarme harry, dios! Hablame de ti quieres? –

- Pues... no lo se... es como que una parte de mi, se muere por estar contigo, pero otra se muere por estar contigo de otra forma, me comprendres? –

- Nada – contestó sonriendo

- Pues... yo te amo y tu eres todo para mi, pero siento como que podria llegar a hacer cualquier cosa con la falta de tu presencia y no hablo de amor, sino de presencia! El hecho de que tu estes ahí nada mas, si no te tengo a mi lado literalmente no sobrevivo a nada al igual que con ginny; pero es como que otra parte de mi tambien te ama pero me tira hacia el otro lado, como si quisiese estar contigo pero a su vez hay algo que lo impide... –

- Ginny... – contestó esta en tono bajo pero audible

- Que? –

- Yo..., no lo se... es como si algo hubiese hablado por mi. Quiero decir... jamas habia pensado en eso... – no sabía que estaba pasando pero habia algo que no andaba bien del todo

- Que raro... a mi me sucede lo mismo... pero con mucha mas frecuencia... no lo se... sera alguna clase de ciclo o algo asi? –

- Es posible... – contestó asientiendo

- Bueno... espero que acabe rapido. Me voy a ver a ginny... – dijo comenzando a levantarse y caminar, dejándola a hermione pensante. Era increíble pero inclusive bajo los efectos, tenía una inteligencia incontrolable.

- Ron... – se dijo a si misma pensando. Sabia y sentia que algo de aquello tenia que ver con el o que el sabia algo de lo que sucedia. Las cosas no funcionaban de la forma habitual y tenia sensaciones jamas sentidas antes. Corrió lo mas que pudo para llegar a tiempo a la habitación de los chicos, pero una vez en la puerta se asustó al ver el cuerpo de su amigo tendido sobre el piso y exclamó un breve grito de horror.

- Ron... que rayos te han hecho? – preguntó mientras lo movia y no veía reaccion por parte del muchacho. Lo dio media vuelta y comenzó a analizarlo cuando por fin éste reacciono – AH!!! – grito hermione por la sorpresa que se acababa de llevar en aquel momento. No espera que su amigo reaccionara y menos en el momento en que lo tenia entre sus brazos (N/A: suena re lindo! Pero seria mejor que fuese harry en vez de el! Jajaja). Ron la acompaño con el grito hasta que por fin se tranquilizaron y el pelirrojo recupero la memoria por completo

- Demonios! Hoy mi hermana no llega a vivir antes de la mañana! – grito con furia

- Que sucede ron? – pregunto la muchacha frunciendo el cejo

- Mi hermana... me pego... fue una trampa! – decia como desesperado – yo entre y ella no estaba, pero aparecio de la nada y me dio con algo en la cabeza! fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho! –

- Tranquilizate ron... yo me encargare... seguro que fue por harry... ahora vuelvo! –

- No! Espera... yo tambien voy... – dijo seguro de si mismo

- Estas seguro? –

- Si – contestó con firmeza mientras partían

- como haremos para encontrarla? –

- seguramente harry fue por el mapa merodeador para buscarla... –

- que sugieres? –

- que empecemos por dentro y luego salgamos... aunque es mas seguro que este afuera – dijo hermione

- entonces... sugieres afuera? – preguntó ron

- no, ron! Primero adentro dije! –

- bueno, bueno... vamos por dentro... –

Comenzaron a caminar y a revisar cada rincón al que solia concurrir la pelirroja durante estos 6 años de su cursada, pero no pudieron hallar ni un rastro de ella

- ya no puedo mas hermione... hace mas de media hora que estamos caminando y no hay ni un rastro de ella... – se quejaba el pelirrojo mientras caminaba arrastrando las piernas del cansancio

- deja de quejarte ron! – le reprochaba la joven hasta que se detuvo en un momento

- que sucede? – pregunto su amigo

- alli! Mira! Es ginny!– exclamó señalando hacia los jardines a traves del vidrio de la ventana

- te dije que teniamos que empezar por fuera... –

- eso lo dije yo ron! – se quejó

- bueno, es lo mismo... vamos... –

Luego de unos 5 minutos pasando inadvertidos a traves de Filch comenzaron a acercarse a la escena donde se encontraba la menor de los weasleys junto a el azabache.

- QUE CREES QUE HACES? – exclamaron ron y hermione al unísono mirando perplejos a la pelirroja

--------- -------- ------

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!!

OPINEN

July:)


	28. Capitulo 28: El final se esta acercando

Los lugares y personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a JK ROWLING

Ferick gracias por el review!! Perdon por tardarme tanto en escribir, lo que pasa es que estoy enferma y con la fiebre y todo ya no puedo mas! jeje, espero que te guste este cap, aunque sea un poco corto .

Amparo hola!! Bienvenido/a jeje, me alegra de que te guste el fic!! XD, perdon por tardar tanto en subir el nuevo cap... ya vamos a ver que podemos hacer con harry y el tema de la amortentia! Jejej , gracias por el review!

Javii hola!! Gracias por leer la historia y tan rapido!! Es todo un record! jeje, hoy estuve mirando y ya supere las 100 pags! Asi que eso es bueno y no te hagas ningun problema que si llego a escribir otro fic vas a ser la primera en saberlo xD, estuve pensando en probar un songfic, pero todavía no hay nada confirmado jeje; bueno te dejo y ojala que te guste este cap tanto como los anteriores! Gracias por el review!!

-- -- --

**Capitulo 28: El final se esta acercando**

Ginny estaba tirada (literalmente) sobre harry, manoseándolo por todas partes como si fuese un muñeco inflable.

ya veras ginevra... esta no te la perdono! – grito hermione del enojo

ginny! Como puedes...¿? – preguntaba su hermano perplejo, esperando nunca ver esa escena, ni siquiera estando su hermana en un futuro casada.

Ya dejenme en paz! Ni que nunca lo hayas soñado cuando te gustaba hermione! – exclamo con soberbia. Ron se quedo duro en su lugar, jamas habia esperado escuchar eso tampoco y menos de su propia hermana

Tranquilo ron... es comun que... – lo empezo a tranquilizar hermione y puso una de sus manos en los hombros de su amigo, quien dio unos pasos hacia atrás moviéndosela como si la quisiese quitar. La muchacha se quedo asombrada en su lugar y no entendio el por qué de aquella reaccion.

No me toques... – le dijo ron

Que rayos te sucede ron? – preguntó la ojimiel – yo no fui la que te hizo algo, sino tu hermana! – grito señalándola, mientras la pelirroja se ponía de pie de una vez por todas.

No creo que haya sido yo precisamente quien lo lastimo... – comenzo a decir con malicia mientras se acercaba a su ex amiga la muchacha – en cambio tu... le atravesaste el corazon... – continuó acercándose mientras hermione la miraba sorprendida y algo dolida por haberlo lastimado a su compañero en un pasado

No fue asi... tu no entiendes! – intento salir de aquella situacion

Claro que entiendo! – le gritó la menor de los weasley – tu tambien lo harias muy bien si hubieses pasado a su lado dias y noches mientras sufria por cierta muchacha que lo estaba lastimando con su mejor amigo –

Calla! – empezó a gritar la castaña

No lo hare! Sabes que tengo razon! Y tu patética excusa fue... "estoy enamorada de otra persona...", vamos granger! Hasta a mi se me ocurre una mejor excusa en este momento! Miralo! – lo señalo a ron quien estaba tirado en el suelo desmayado a lo lejos, como si algo malo le hubiese pasado

Que rayos le diste? Habla! Maldita seas ginevra! Siempre haciendole mal a la gente! – le gritó comenzando a darse media vuelta para correr tras su amigo

Yo no soy la que lastima... una bebida no es nada... pero el dolor del corazon... ese es indestructible! Creeme cuando te digo que el de el jamas se reparo... –

Calla! El ama a luna! Me dijo que habia superado todo esto! –

Pues no lo hizo! Eso es lo que tu quisiste creer para poder estar con harry! pero las cosas no son asi... no puedes lastimar a todos tus amigos, sabes? Conmigo no lograste hacerlo! – le gritó muy fuerte en la cara

A harry tampoco! Lo de ron puede ser... – balbuceo por unos instantes – pero a harry nunca! –

A si? eso tambien lo crees tu? Mira que tienes una cabeza muy rara... imaginar cosas no son dignas de una sabelotodo! - Hermione habia entrado en transe. Lo que menos penso que le iba a suceder a lo largo de su vida era que le echaran en cara cuando alguna vez lastimo a alguien, a la persona que menos quiso lastimar, y encima le mostraran en la cara como lo habia hecho

Que pasa hermione? Puedes notar el sufrimiento? – le preguntaba con malicia nuevamente. En aquel momento se levanto Harry quien habia estado tirado en el piso, como si estuviese inconsciente y se quedó sentado intentando entender que hacia alli en aquel instante. Se levanto y miro a la pelirroja y luego a la castaña y escuchando parte de la conversación que estas tenían, fue cuando por fin lo entendio todo.

Que haces ginevra? – le grito harry desde su lugar con la varita en la mano lista para usar

No me amenaces harry... todos sabemos que todo esto es una falsedad y tu tienes menos de heroe que yo de buena persona! –

no le hables asi! –

como quieres que le hable sabiendo que estuvo contigo todo un dia entero? Haciendo quien sabe que! – cuando finalizo aquello, Hermione pudo recordar al fin algo sobre la pocion amortentia, lo unico que vino a su mente fue la palabra obsesion. Quedo en estado de shock por unos minutos intentando entender y luchando en contra del efecto de la poción, ya que como era su primera vez al ingerirla no tenia tanto efecto como el que lo hacia por segunda.

Ey! Mirame cuando te hablo sangre sucia! – le gritó la pelirroja enojada

Que rayos te sucede ginny? No lo entiendo... acaso tienes algun problema u algo? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño harry

Con quien, con ella? No... solo que estuvo tocando a mi novio lo suficiente para ser mujer muerta! – luego de haber escuchado aquello pudo sentir gritos que provenian del castillo. Todos los alumnos gritando y corriendo de un lado a otro, como si se estuviese por acercar el fin del mundo.

Ninguno de los tres comprendian nada, simplemente se limitaban a observar aquella escena algo sorprendidos. Los tres pudieron sentir la misma sensación...algo se aproximaba... y no era nada bueno...

Que rayos esta sucediendo? – preguntó harry por fin rompiendo el silencio

No lo se... – contestó hermione – pero sabes que harry? pase lo que pase, como siempre lo dije... estare a tu lado – le dedico una sonrisa y este la devolvió.

Por favor! dan asco! – exclamó la pelirroja interrumpiendo aquel "momento" – no me digan que ahora se van a dar un beso? Porque esa seria una razon suficiente para que te quedes sin cabeza granger! – amenazo la joven de los weasley

Ron! – saludó esta vez el azabache rompiendo aquella amenaza – que haces aquí? –

El pelirrojo lo miro de mala manera y siguió de largo

sabes que ginny? – le pregunto a su hermana – creo que tienes razon... tu estuviste conmigo lo suficiente como para saber quien soy y por quien sufri... – asintió el muchacho.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, "que rayos le sucedia a aquel muchacho?"

ojala tuviese una biblioteca en este instante... – reclamó por lo bajo la castaña pensando en sus adorados libros y lo que la ayudarian en aquel momento para saber que habia tomado ron.

deja de soñar con un libro granger! – la saco de sus pensamientos su actual rival

y no me mires con cara de sorprendida! Es muy obvio que hasta tus aventuras en la cama corren alrededor de el... no lo ves? Harry no te puede dar esa clase de espectáculo! El esta para cosas mas importantes... tu piensas en hojas y el en quidditch, el piensa en las jóvenes y en la snitch y mientras tu sueñas con el lomo de un libro o inclusive la caratula! No ves lo que te digo? No perteneces a este mundo...eres una ratita de biblioteca... – afirmo mirando a su hermano, como si la joven no tuviese cura

ya callate quieres? Tu tampoco puedes hablar de nada! Piensas en las estupidas pociones que haces como si fuesen un gran descubrimiento que no te das cuenta que las puede hacer hasta un nene de 10 años sin un curso en Hogwarts! Eres tan ingenua que seguro que siempre creiste que harry te iba a amar tal cual eres, pero no te das cuenta que eres tan fea por dentro que ni siquiera tu hermano lo hace y creo que ninguno de tu familia en este momento... decime ahora que podes vivir todo eso..., que se siente tener una familia y no ser parte de ella? Que se siente tener a una amiga y separarte de ella?, que se siente pensar en un hombre cuando ni siquiera puedes pensar en ti misma y en lo que te has convertido! QUE CARAJO SE SIENTE?? – gritó hermione con todas sus fuerzas, liberando todos los sentimientos que sentia en aquel momento, como cuando gritas por tener solo ganas, pero es como si liberaras mas lo que sintieses cada vez que elevas mas el tono ... asi lo sentia ella.

Ginny de la nada comenzo a llorar, en ese momento si que sentia el dolor, el dolor a no ser querida. Se tiró al piso de rodillas tapándose la cara con las dos manos por las lagrimas. Ron la miró con lastima y fue cuando a Hermione le cerro todo y dijo

eso es! – mientras le dirigia un hechizo directo al pecho de ron para revertir el efecto de la pocion, tal vez sin el darse cuenta se la habia dado luego de golpearlo en aquella habitación

que sucede? –

le aplico un modificador de memoria! Lo sabia!! – exclamó Hermione triunfante

por eso estaba asi? Tan... tan... – comenzó a decir harry

raro? – termino la frase la castaña – si... pero ahora hay cosas mas importantes harry. nos olvidamos de los gritos que venian del castillo!! Tenemos que irnos ahora! –

que sucede? – preguntó ron entendiendo algunas cosas e intentando reconocer en donde se encontraba

hay peligro ron! Esta sucediendo algo en el castillo y debemos ir ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde! – se podia notar la voz nerviosa de hermione ante aquel comentario – oye ginevra... ayudanos y quedate ahí tirada, pero haz algo maldita seas! – le reprocho la castaña. Ginny comenzo a levantarse y a sacar la varita para combatir, en aquel momento todos sospecharon su primer reaccion

que rayos crees que haces? – le pregunto el azabache

combatir... por el honor... –

tu no tienes honor ginevra... esa palabra no esta en tu diccionario – la miro de mala gana la ojimiel

lo se... pero no tengo nada que perder... ya ni mi familia quiere hablarme. Esto es ahora o nunca... tengo que ayudar –

acaso...¿? – fruncio el ceño harry mientras hermione le contestaba asintiendo

no tenemos mas tiempo, debemos irnos ya! – exclamo ron esta vez. Los gritos se podían escuchar de fondo y cada vez eran mas intensos, habian durado mientras discutían antes, pero ahora cada vez se podían escuchar mas fuertes y cada vez mas gente era la que lo hacía.

tienes razon, vamos!! – afirmo harry, mientras comenzaban a correr y sentian cada vez mas fuerte los gritos con la cercanía y cada vez podían distinguir mas las puertas abiertas del castillo.

-- -- --

espero que les haya gustado el cap!!

Dejen review asi se su opinión!!

July:)


	29. Capitulo 29: Adios amortentia,hola dolor

Los lugares y personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a JK ROWLING

Javiitta hola!! Jeje bueno para vos aca te dedico el proximo capitulo, perdon por haberme demorado mucho en escribirlo! Besos!

Disfruten!!

-- -- --

**Capitulo 29: Adios amortentia, hola dolor**

Una vez que entraron al castillo, se horrorizaron al encontrar varios cuerpos de compañeros de clase o de casa inclusive. Sus corazones comenzaron a latir cada vez mas rápido y su respiración comenzo a agitarse mas de lo común, no sabían que podrían llegar a atravesar pero para lo que sea, estaban preparados.

Ginny, estas segura de esto? – le preguntó el pelirrojo con evidente temor en su voz

Si ron... ya no tengo nada que perder y ademas de todas formas, por mas que este de su lado o no, querran matarme al igual que a ustedes... –

Creo que estamos listos – finalizo aquellas palabras hermione – recuerden... –

Siempre varita en mano lista para combatir – la interrumpió harry

Si, pero ademas... – continuó mirándolo de reojo – estamos en esto juntos – advirtió y todos asintieron. Aquella conversación fue interrumpida por el ruido de un muchacho bajando por las escaleras, pero no precisamente a pie, sino rodando; era Neville. Los cuatro miraron la escena horrorizados, en aquel momento fue ginny quien reacciono primera

Vayan! Yo me quedo a ver como esta... – les indico – váyanse! Yo lo ayudare, en serio! Confien en mi esta vez... no los voy a defraudar –

Vamos – dijo harry seguro. Se retiraron de allí para dirigirse hacia el lugar de donde provenían algunos gritos.

La pelirroja se arrodillo a un lado del muchacho para poder observarlo con detenimiento

neville... – lo llamó – neville... contesta por favor... – con su mano empezó a moverlo con detenimiento para reforzar la llamada, pero no obtenía respuesta alguna. La muchacha respiró profundamente y decidió intentarlo una vez más – neville, por favor contesta... no te vayas... por favor! – le apenaba ver a una persona que conociera, en aquel horrible estado. De repente, sucedió algo que claramente no lo esperaba. El muchacho comenzó a moverse lentamente y a abrir los ojos; ginevra se quedo sin habla por unos segundos

ginny... que haces aquí? – pregunto sin comprender la situación en la que se encontraba

tuvimos que venir con harry, ron y hermione porque escuchamos los gritos desde afuera... que sucedió? – preguntaba entre medio de los ruidos que provenían del lugar y en algunos casos de los derrumbes tal vez de paredes.

No lo se...solo recuerdo muy poco... – comenzó a levantarse lentamente

Despacio... – le aconsejo ella – puedes hacerte daño... –

Estoy bien... pero me parece que no lo estaremos dentro de unos minutos... Solo recuerdo... –

---- FLASHBACK --- (se contara en primera persona como si fuese un relato del muchacho)

Estaba leyendo un libro sobre las plantas carnívoras para poder hacer mi tarea, y cuando decidi sentarme sobre el sillon de la sala común para poder estar mas cómodo, escuche un ruido fuerte que supongo yo, que provenía desde las puertas del castillo.

Fue potente y daba la sensación de que el castillo caería abajo repentinamente, en fin... nadie entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Mire a algunos de los que se encontraban sobre las mesas sentados y todos estaban horrorizados y algunos comenzaron a correr hacia sus habitaciones del terror.

Debido a todo lo que paso, se me ocurrió salir por el retrato de la dama gorda, para poder inspeccionar e informarme de todo lo que estaba sucediendo y así poder avisar a la orden o al ejercito, pero fue en aquel momento cuando sucedió lo mas raro y extraño...

Pude ver a la distancia una luz que se dirigía a mi, pero no llegue a reaccionar antes de tiempo y fue ahí cuando el hechizo hizo impacto y caí por las escaleras. Esto no es lo mas raro... sino que hay algo que es evidente... yo estaba saliendo del retrato y no entrando... esto quiere decir que tuvo que haber sido alguien de adentro, porque si hubiese sido de afuera tendría que haber caído sobre el fuego de la chimenea de la sala mas o menos. Luego desperté, pero me perdí todo lo sucedido hasta el momento, no se nada de lo que esta sucediendo.

--- FLASHBACK ---

y me temo que debemos dejar esta charla aca... tenemos que ayudar al resto del ejercito. Como pudo haber pasado todo y vos hablándome con tranquilidad sobre el tema? – preguntó la pelirroja desorbitada

no te preocupes ginny... me tome mi tiempo para que puedas entender tal vez algo mas de lo que sucede. Pero ademas porque estan todos arriba... hasta ahora no vi a nadie que haya bajado, salvo... bueno... los que se encuentran aquí... – dijo señalando a los alumnos que yacian sobre el piso

debemos irnos neville! Me tienes que ayudar! –

si, claro. Todo por el ed! – gritó y comenzaron a correr hacia las escaleras para subir y ayudar al resto.

Por otro lado, un trío se encontraba en una situación bastante riesgosa y peligrosa.

Hermioen y Ron estaban combatiendo contra un mortifago, mientras que harry se encargaba de otro. Tal vez creerían que ellos iban ganando y que se encontraban descansados, pero esta vez no fue así... aquellas personas parecían mas entrenadas de lo normal y resistían mucho mas a los hechizos que el trío lanzaba.

Harry tenía bastante dificultad para derrotar a uno de ellos, pero al final pudo hacerlo. Fue un trabajo costoso y hasta estaba sudado por la mezcla de actividad y nerviosismo.

En cambio, ron y hermione no parecían arreglárselas tan facil como lo logro harry.

Hermione ya recibía el segundo hechizo en su contra y ron tan solo el primero.

Cuando la castaña quizo atacar, le golpeó justo un rayo verde en el pecho, lo cual logro que cayera al suelo.

Ron giró su cabeza para ver como se encontraba su amiga, pero sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder y debía seguir luchando, aunque en sus ojos se podía notar claramente tristeza.

El azabache al haber finalizado con el mortífago pudo ver aquella escena y lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia el cuerpo tirado de la castaña

Hermione – la llamó mientras se tiraba al lado de la joven – estas bien? – preguntó mirándola a los ojos. La muchacha comenzó a levantar su torso para poder quedar sentada en el lugar

Creo que si... – contestó tocándose la cabeza por el dolor del impacto

Segura? – volvió a preguntar el muchacho

Si, si... ayudalo a ron, harry. nos toco uno bastante difícil... – aconsejó, mientras el ojiverde asentía y se dirigía adonde se encontraba su amigo. Hermione por su parte comenzó a ponerse de pie para volver a la acción.

En aquel momento había logrado derrotarlo entre los dos al ultimo mortifago que quedaba y lo primero que hicieron fue darse media vuelta y correr hacia donde se encontraba su amiga.

te encuentras bien? – le preguntó ron preocupado – perdona por no ayudarte es que... –

estoy bien ron, no te preocupes... – le sonrió la joven, pero al dar su primer paso para caminar noto un gran dolor en su pierna derecha.

Que sucede? – preguntó harry mirando hacia la pierna de la ojimiel – estas lastimada? –

No, bueno... –

Hermione... habla... – le ordenó el pelirrojo

Bueno... – contestó rendida – no se que tengo pero me duele mucho... –

Puedes caminar? – preguntó esta vez el azabache. La castaña intentó dar el segundo paso y casi se cae, por la poca estabilidad, cuando la ayudaron ron y harry a ponerse de pie y pasando los brazos de ella alrededor de sus hombros – creo que no... – termino de decir

Lo siento... en serio – se disculpó la joven – no la puedo apoyar... me duele demasiado... – decia mientras se podía ver claramente en su cara la molestia de su pierna y el dolor que sentía.

Te llevaremos a la enfermería –

No lo haran –

Hermione... deja de quejarte, tienes que curarte... sino no podrás seguir luchando con nosotros –

No lo hare, olvídenlo. Primero esto – se cruzo de brazos

Hermione... no me hagas regañarte – la amenazo harry

No, no... debemos derrotarlos y terminar con esto de una vez por todas – se quejo ella separándose de los dos y quedándose parada en el lugar. Los dos jóvenes se encontraban a tan solo un metro de distancia

Hermione no seas cabezota... – le regañó esta vez ron cuando en aquel momento se vió un rayo de luz impactar en la espalda de la castaña – HERMIONE! – gritaron casi a la vez harry y ron en aquel momento. La castaña al recibir el impactó voló por el aire y cayó al suelo de seco, haciendo ruido por el peso de su propio cuerpo.

HERMIONEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! – gritó desesperado con todas sus fuerzas harry, se podía notar claramente que había vuelto en sí; ya había pasado el efecto de la poción. Pero el dolor que sentía en su corazón en aquel momento no fue nada comparado a aquello...

-- -- --

**Espero que les haya gustado!! Opinen que les que parecio ;)**

**July:)**


	30. Capitulo 30: La Batalla Final 1er part

Los lugares y personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a JK ROWLING

Este capitulo me costo un poco mas que los anteriores para escribirlo... asi que bueno, cualquier cosa por favor... Opinen que les parece, no importa si es malo el comentario o no!

Espero que les guste!

**-- -- -- --**

**Capítulo 30: La Batalla Final (1er Parte)**

Harry comenzó a contemplar el cuerpo de la castaña que yacía en el piso y luego al dueño de aquel hechizo que tanto dolor le había causado

Harry Potter... – habló por fin con su voz aspera y tenebrosa – por fin nos volvemos a encontrar... – comenzó a caminar acercándose al azabache

Que rayos le hiciste?! – preguntó el muchacho mirándolo con odio

Nada harry... solo algún que otro hechizo... que interesa? Si esta batalla es nuestra..- contestó frunciendo sus ojos y mirándolo fijamente

Claro que si! te juro que las pagaras! – gritó apretando sus dientes con todas sus fuerzas, le ardía y dolía la cicatriz demasiado, pero luchaba contra el dolor para poder soportar la desesperación de verla a Hermione y no poder siquiera acercarse

Que sucede? Quieres ver a tu 'amiguita'? – preguntó Voldemort, se podía notar la alegría que sentía en aquel momento a través del brillo de sus ojos. Apuntó con su varita a la castaña y con un leve movimiento de la misma la acercó hasta donde se encontraban ellos, manteniéndola en el aire. – Aquí la tienes Potter – sonrío con malicia. Los ojos de Harry no podían controlar la desesperación y tristeza en aquel momento, no podía controlar el tener los ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar. La veía tan inocente... parecía un angelito, y por culpa de una persona que lo quería matar ella estaba sufriendo.

Bajala! – le gritó feroz y con todas las fuerzas que podía llegar a tener en aquel momento

No. Antes demuéstrame de que clase de padres provienes potter. Demuestra que tus padres no se murieron en vano, por ti –

Ronald Weasley era un amigo de Harry Potter muy conocido en la escuela por su fiel amistad, pero en aquel momento y desde que hermione recibio el impacto que estaba en estado de shock, era demasiado para una noche y mucho mas aun tener al mismisimo Voldemort delante de su cara. Siempre había escuchado hablar de él y de su gran poder, pero jamás pensó que una persona pudiese ser tan fea por dentro como por fuera.

En aquel momento termino el shock cuando el pelirrojo recibio un gritó proveniente de su amigo.

Ron! Despierta yaa!! – exclamó harry – por dios ronald! A ver si te sucede algo a ti tambien por culpa de estar en otro mundo! Seria el colmo! – el ojiverde hablaba mientras mantenía su posición ataque y siempre con la varita en mano.

Perdon... – se excuso el pelirrojo, cambiando su expresión a una completamente seria y amenazante.

En aquel momento estaba por ocurrir el momento mas esperado por todos, la famosa 'batalla final', de la que todos hablaban dia y noche llenos de temor; era la batalla mas esperada del año o tal vez para algunos... de hace 17 años

Voldemort fue el primero en apuntar

Crucio! – exclamó mientras un rayo salía de su varita e impactaba en el azabache – que sucede harry? – preguntaba mientras el muchacha yacía en el piso retorciéndose del dolor – tienes mucho dolor? – irónicamente y "sonriente" (N/A: Lo puse entre comillas porque jamas creo que se vio a Voldemort sonreir! Jajaj a no ser que sea un leve movimiento de la boca y nada mas! jajaja). El ojiverde comenzaba a recuperarse y ponerse de pie, cuando lanzo por fin un maleficio

Imperio! – exclamó mientras todavía se doblaba del dolor y miraba a Voldemort bajo este hechizo, podía ver a su lado combatir a ron junto con uno de los mortifagos mas importantes, por lo cual aprovecho a que 'El innombrable' permanecía hechizado para ayudarse a su amigo – Avada Kedavra! – gritó mientras salía un rayo de su varita y el mortifago caia al suelo rendido.

Gracias – sonrió el pelirrojo

Ron... ve a ver a hermione por favor... si? ten cuidado que vendran muchos mas y en cualquier momento se acabara el efecto en él... – la respiración era agitada y a su vez dolora por el maleficio anterior que le habían lanzado

No lo entiendo harry... porque venir solo con un mortifago? –

No esta solo... hay todo un ejercito ron! Debes pedir ayuda, ya! Tan pronto acabe ire por ustedes, si? – su amigo contestó asintiendo con la cabeza y respirando entre cortadamente. Harry estaba haciendo toda clase de cosas para lastimar a su rival, desde pegarle, hasta hacerse lanzar hechizos a si mismo. Si ese momento se lo pudiese ver en mejores epocas y sin el poder de maldad que tiene hubiese sido muy gracioso, pero en este caso no era asi, por lo cual lo unico que quedaba era luchar.

Voldemort logró luchar contra el maleficio y comenzaba a recuperarse del dolor que sentía en aquel momento. Harry podía ver a ron luchar contra algunos mortífagos que se acercaban al lugar y tambien a neville y ginny... un momento... neville y ginny? Se preguntó el azabache y asi era... los habian buscado en todo el castillo y al parecer habían logrado vencer a algunos mortífagos lo cual era algo bueno!

Imperio! – lanzó el maleficio su enemigo dispersándolo de sus pensamiento – dije potter... que peor cosa seria morir porque yo te lo ordene que hagas? Pero no sin antes ver como mueren tus 'amiguitos'? ah... ese lujo te lo debo dar porque algo de credito en esto te mereces debo admitir... – caminaba arrastrando su larga tunica mientras se acercaba a harry – que te piensas potter? Que soy tan idiota para venir aca solo? Tengo todo un ejercito alla afuera... todos esperandote... a ti... y a tus 'adorables' amigos... ahora dime... que es lo que prefieres primero? Ver morir a tus amigos... o a tu 'querida' y 'adorable' mejor amiga? –

Harry se sorprendio al escuchar aquella palabra, eso significaba que hermione estaba viva? Significaba que su vida seguia teniendo sentido alguno? Debia hacer algo... todos en aquel mundo se merecían la paz... pero no podía...

Bueno... como tu no elijes... lo hago yo... – contestó sonriente – primero castigate con un maleficio 'crucio' por favor – harry obedeciendo las ordenes se maldijo retorciéndose de dolor; sus lagrimas caían trazando figuras en su cara

Que te parece potter ahorrarme el trabajo de matar a 'eso' que yace ahí tirado y hacerlo tu mismo? – preguntó despectivamente mirándola a hermione

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba por hacer, sabái que su estado actual no era bueno; pero como iba a matar a la persona que amaba? Al amor de su vida? Seria demasiado el dolor que tendría que soportar...

Apenas pudo dirigir sus ojos en el inicio de las escaleras para verificar la presencia de sus amigos, quienes desgraciadamente ya no se encontraban allí hacia un buen rato. La sensación del ojiverde en aquel momento y la sospecha de lo que no queria ni siquiera imaginar en aquel momento se acerco ligeramente.

Comenzó a mover sus dedos de las manos lentamente notando que el efecto ya había pasado, pero lo hizo de forma poco notable para que tom riddle no pudiese darse cuenta siquiera; ya tenía todo pensado en su cabeza.

Cuando al fin recibió la orden tan esperada, simulo estar todavía bajo el efecto y apuntando hacía Hermione como si fuese un robot pronuncio...

**-- -- -- -- **

Acuérdense de dejar un post/ review etc, para saber que opinan!!

Besos!!

July:)


	31. Capitulo 30: La Batalla Final 2da parte

Estos personajes y lugares no son de mi pertenencia, solo de JK Rowling

Perdon por la tardanza en escribir!!, pero es que estuve re ocupada con el cole y todo!!!

Por suerte ya termine de escribir el fic!

Asi que aca les dejo el proximo capitulo y el siguiente que suba va a ser el final del fic!!!

Ahora si...

FIC!!

----------- º -------------- º ------------------

**Capítulo 30: La Batalla Final (2da Parte)**

Cuando al fin recibio la orden tan esperada, simulo estar todavia bajo el efecto y apuntando hacia Hermione como si fuese un robot pronuncio...

...Avada Kedavra! – gritó, mientras un rayo salia de la punta de su varita, podia sentir como ganaba la batalla y sus esperanzas volvian a renacer. Voldemort aulló de dolor y cayó al suelo; lo cierto es que harry desvió a último momento su varito y la dirigió hacia su peor enemigo; la audacia reinó en su imaginación, pero en este caso el innombrable Tom Riddle cayó en la trampa.

Harry se sorprendió al sentirse como se habllaba el en el suelo tambien y retorciendose de dolor, mientras veia el cuerpo miuerto de Voldemort. En aquel momento llegó su amigo pelirrojo a la escena y lo vió a harry tendido en el frío suelo:

oh... no! – exclamó con notable asombro y espanto en su rostro, al temer lo peor. – Harry ... hermano ... – lo llamó moviendo su cuerpo lentamente, a Ron le comenzaron a caer instantaneamente lágrimas en su rostro. El miedo en aquel momento le superaba y lo llevaba a un nivel mas intenso aún.

- Diablos harry! Lo sabia!; por que siempre tienes que actuar como el heroe? Nunca piensas en las consecuencias!! Dios! – exclamó agarrandose la cabeza con fuerza y hundiendola sobre sus piernas.

El azabache tenía un rostro completamente angelical en aquel momento.

Ronald debido a la furia, se puso de pie y se acercó al pálido cuerpo del innombrable; al comprobar que se hayaba muerto comenzo a patearlo con furia para descargarse la ira y las lagrimas que intentaba ocultar vagamente.

Vaya odio! – exclamó alguien a sus espaldas en un tono suave.

El ojiazul se dio media vuelta para reconocer al dueño de aquella vez tan familiar para el.

Harry! – exclamó con entusiasmo – estas vivo? No me digas que eres un fantasma por favor! – le suplico con preocupacion en su voz, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro del ojiverde.

No, ron,hermano! Soy yo! Sobrevivi! – contesto con notable felicidad en su voz mientras yacia sentado en el suelo todavia algo dolorido

Pero... que sucedió? Como es posible..? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño

No lo se... quiero decir.. todavia no se! No han eliminado todos los horcruxes, o si? –

Creo que no... pero aquí hay algo raro! De la nada cuando vine hacia aquí note que hermione ya no estaba y pense que tal vez se encontraban buscando ayuda pero recorde que es imposible porque no estaba en estado de hacerlo! –

Acaso insinuas que... – comenzo a hablar algo confuso – es imposible! Sabemos que clase de chica es y todo, pero no lo se.. tal vez luna y ginny! –

Es posible...- contesto ron pensativo

Igualmente... yo tampoco entiendo muchas cosas... por empezar... no tendrian que venir mas mortifagos de los que ya ha o habia?, no lo se... viste algo ron cuando te fuiste? – cada vez sostenia con mas fuerza la varita, y con mas coraje

No realmente. Combati con 2 mortifagos pero no mas que eso...-

Vamos a averiguar – concluyo harry tomando pie y dirigiendose hacia la escalera

-------- º ---------- º ---------- º ----------

Oye neville... ya estoy realmente agotada, me duele todo el cuerpo! – se quejaba una pelirroja mientras se mantenia sentada sobre el suelo

Si lo se, a mi tambien... espero que hayamos ayudado en algo... –

Si, yo tambien! Oye mira quien esta ahí! – neville se dio media vuelta hacia el lugar en el que indicaba ginny. – Luna!!! Aquí!!!! Como estas? Como esta ron y los demas? – esta vez tomo pie y se acercó a la rubia para escuchar con atención

Bien por suerte. Ron esta bien, pero harry y hermione no lo se... cuando me encontre con ron me explico que hermione estaba muy mal y que no sabia con que hechizo la habian lastimado, pero tambien dijo que harry estaba bastante agotado con todo lo que hacia

Hay que ir a buscarlos y ayudarlos en algo! – la interrumpió neville

No lo se neville... no creo que sea buena idea. Ademas les tengo una sorpresa y esta si que es una de las GRANDES! –

Que paso? – preguntó intrigada ginny

Vélo por ti misma... – le contestó luna mientras se hacia a un lugar para que pudiera ver con atencion

SANTO DI... –

--------- º ---------- º ---------- º ----------

Una vez que llegaron a la planta baa casi se desmayan de la sorpresa que les acababa de suceder

estas seguro que no eres un fantasma harry? Estoy viendo a Dumbledore frente a nosotros... – tenía los ojos mas abiertos que nunca.

No es un fantasma... yo tambien lo veo... – dijo algo asombrado por aquella situación mientras el anciano sonreía contento. Harry temblaba de la emoción y a la vez horror al ver lo que sucedía – ya no tiene la mano en mal estado! – exclamó señalandosela a ron

Veo que no han cambiado mucho en estos meses... – señalo el exdirector de la escuela

Profesor! – gritaron al unísono exaltados y felices de verlo. Harry se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazo (como se siente cuando vemos a nuestro padre llegar de un largo viaje) tan fuerte para sentirse seguro de que no se iría nunca jamas; instantaneamente comenzaron a caerle algunas lagrimas de felicidad mientras aflojaba lentamente el abrazo

Como es que...¿? – pregunto el pelirrojo rompiendo el hielo, intentando aclarar su duda de porque estaba vivo el anciano

Oh... bueno, es una larga historia – habló con su tono lento, paciente y relajante que habituaba a usar – pero no creo que quieran oirla en este momento. Antes deben descansar... y mucho! Mañana sera un largo dia – les golpió amistosamente los hombros y se retiró sonriente

Ron y Harry se miraron boquiabiertos y ambos sonrieron de felicidad

Ron... acompañame a la enfermería tengo que ver a hermione – cortó el silencio seriamente

Ahora harry? Ni siquiera estas seguro si esta allí... –

No estoy seguro, simplemente lo se. Lo puedo sentir, no lo se! Siento como si ella se encontrara ahí, tal vez no sea así, pero vale la pena intentarlo! Ademas... la quiero ver! – contestó seguro de sí y comenzando a caminar rapidamente por la ansiedad.

Luego de atravesarse todo el castillo y llegar a la enfermería se quedó parado en la puerta dudando por unos instantes

Que sucede harry? – pregunto el ojiazul

Nada, es solo que..., querra en verdad verme? – pregunto mirando al suelo con algo de vergüenza, timidez y miedo.

Creeme... querra – le dedico una sonrisa y lo dejo solo frente a la puerta.

------------ º ---------------- º ------------ º ------------

tenias razon luna!! – exclamaba ginny mientras caminaban por los pasillos – gran sorpresa nos diste! No lo esperaba jamas! Y esa historia... increible! – luna sonrió divertida

ehm... ginny... me acompañas un segundo a… ya sabes donde…. – le pregunto neville nervioso

que? De que hablas neville? – la pelirroja estaba confusa, pero al darse media vuelta y ver a su hermano acercarse le dedico una sonrisa a luna y saludó con la mano a ronald – tienes razon, vamonos neville... –

amor! – lo saludó luna – como estas? Como estan hermione y harry? –

bien... harry ya esta bien... yo tambien, pero de hermione todavia no tengo noticias. No creo que le haya pasado nada malo... es fuerte! – contestó orgulloso de su amiga

si... tienes razon... todo esta bien, verdad? –

te refieres a... ehm ... nosotros? – preguntó con tono nervioso y las manos comenzaron a sudarle

pues... ehm... si...si – reforzó su respuesta asintiendo con la cabeza

si, claro que si! Nunca te he amado mas que en este momento! – ron se le acercó pero sintió que una mano lo estaba deteniendo y noto que era la de su rubia novia

veras... estuve hablando con ginny... y me conto lo que paso con hermione y todo eso... – luna no le tenai rencor a hermione, pero queria sentirse segura de que cuando su novio estuviese diciendo: te amo, lo dijese en serio y no solo porque eran palabras que sacaba de su boca para justificar el silencio a cuando ella le dedicaba esas palabras tan hermosas para muchos momentos y tan incomodas para otros.

Fue solo un hechizo luna... te lo juro!, no me dejes... no podria vivir sin vos... en serio... te amo demasiado amor! Creeme! – coemznó a suplicarle

Si, lo se ron... pero solo quiero estar segura de lo que sientes por mi... no quiero que hables de mas porque es gratis y sin saber que si lo que dices es mentira me hieres! – la voz de luna comenzo a quebrarse lentamente

Luna... yo se que muchas veces te falle... pero te juro... por el amor que dios te prometo que en este momento te estoy diciendo la verdad al igual que en muchos otros... te amo demasiado! Y si... he llorado noches como dice ginny... pero las llore por miedo a perderte por algun error que cometa yo! –

Ron! – le dio un golpecito suave luna

Que hice ahora? – pregunto confuso

no es lo que haces, sino lo que eres... lo mas hermoso que haya conocido en el mundo! – grito abalanzandose sobre su novio y dedicandole los besos mas tiernos y profundos del mundo.

------------- º -------------- º ------------- º ---------------

neville... ya dejalo... quiero decir... ya caminamos un monton... –

si, ya se..., pero es que ademas de dejarlos solos te queria mostrar algo... – tenía una expresión rara en su cara, parecía una mezcla de felicidad con ternura, un conjunto de ambas tal vez...

que cosa? – ginny estaba sorprendida, confusa e intrigada por lo que le fuese a mostrar su compañero de casa

espera y veras..., ah, ehm... te queria pedir si te podías tapar los ojos, no es que te vaya a hacer nada malo pero es que no quiero que veas la sorpresa...por favor – le rogó el muchacho

ok... – neville le tapo los ojos con una venda que saco de su bolsillo, que claramente tenía todo planeado

seguime... no te asustes, es solo algo que quería que vieras... – el joven la llevaba agarrada de la mano para que la pelirroja no se perdiese – ya estamos llegando... – indicó con un voz emocionante

ok... pero que es??? Me estoy muriendo de la intriga!! – mas alla de que giny tuviese una venda en sus ojos, se podía notar en su sonrisa la mezcla de intriga, ansiedad y porque no, algo de felicidad...

ya esta! Parate aca – le indicó ayudandola con sus dos manos – te voy a sacar la venda... – pusó sus frías manos por el sudor de los nervios sobre el rostro de la joven weasley y luego de que desato el nudo, espero expectante a la respuesta de ella

neville... esto es... es... -

----------------------------------------------------------------------

espero que les haya gustado!!!

Dejen sus reviews asi se que les parecio!! XD

Besos para todos!!

July:)


	32. Capitulo 31: La Union ' FIN DEL FIC '

Los lugares y personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a JK ROWLING

Hola a todos!!!, bueno les comento que este es el capitulo final del fic , asi que espero que les guste D jeje

Cynthia: me alegra que te haya gustado!! En este capitulo se explica todo! Jajaj. Y bueno... gracias por el review!! xD

**Ahora... FIC!!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 31: La unión**

te gusta? – le preguntó neville emocionado

si!! Me encantaaa!! Es hermoso! Es para mi? – preguntó intrigada. Se encontraban en los jardines y el joven le había preparado una sorpresa con las plantas, con un hechizo había logrado que todas ellas brillaran y formaran las palabras: 'Me encanto haberte conocido'

si, pero espera... tienes que seguir... sigue caminando... hay mas... – le indicó el castaño

mas? – ginny no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que le estaban mostrando en aquel momento, despues de todo el mal que había hecho a tantas personas y de lo cuan arrepentida estaba. Siguió caminando espectante a lo que estaba por venir y esta vez se encontraron con los arboles que con cada brisa que lograba el viento volaban mas hojas e intentaban formar un mensaje. Por un momento la pelirroja penso que su compañero de casa habia hecho mal el hechizo, algo que no era raro en el despues de 7 años de verlo hacerlo una y otra vez; pero cuando miro detenidamente, las hojas que ya se encontraban en el suelo se empezaron a unir con las otras que caían y formaron otra frase: ' se que no tuviste buenos momentos ultimamente y que has hecho mucho daño '

si... – contestó ella arrepentida como si estuviese hablando con él mismo – y me arrepiento neville creeme... – mirando el suelo con algo de vergüenza

ginny... no hago esto para que te sientas mal... quiero que termines antes de leer y luego me dices... – la pelirroja pudo escuchar algunos susurros del joven mientras conjuraba la continuación del mensaje

que haces? – preguntó ella

espera y veras... – la frase anterior desapareció y luego se formó otra nueva y mas bonita aún porque se habían incorporado a las hojas brillantes, flores de diferentes colores que tambien brillaban; como si tuviesen luz interna. De repente surgió la frase: 'he visto tus peores defectos y tus virtudes...'; desapareció este y se formó otro mensaje: ' pero a pesar de ello me sigues agradando. Mi vergüenza cada vez me invadía mas y no me dejaba poder hablar '

vergüenza? – preguntó la joven weasley frunciendo el ceño

ven... hay mas... – comenzaron a adentrarse cada vez mas, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño lago que había allí y el le enseñó el agua.

Has estado practicando tus hechizos, eh? – le dijo divertida

Si... quería estar a tu altura y por lo menos no ser tan torpe... –

No eres torpe neville, cualquiera pueda cometer errores, somos humanos al fin de cuentas... –

Si, lo se... pero yo lo hago en exceso –

Claro que no! Nunca te averguences de quien eres, nunca!... y gracias por cierto... – la pelirroja estaba nerviosa en aquel momento - por lo que me escribis allá... fue hermoso! – le dedicó una sonrisa

De nada – contestó amablamente – pero espera aquí

Ok – en aquel momento neville se dirigió hacia el lago y comenzó a hacer algo con su varita que ginny no pudo ver y además los nervios la estaban cegando. No podía prestarle atención a nada por mas de 2 segundos porque su cabeza iba a mil por hora

Ya esta!! – le gritó el, distrayendola de sus "pensamientos". La pelirroja giró la cabeza y cuando vió lo que decía casi rompe a llorar.

El agua había formado con todas las plantas una nueva, y mas larga por lo que pudo notar al hecharle el primer ojo, que decía:

'Como no te podía hablar, nunca me anime a confesarte que te acepto tal cual eres. Mas alla de lo que hayas hecho, TE AMO y nunca pude olvidar aquel baile de navidad en donde lucías hermosa en aquel vestido, todavia recuerdo la imagen en mi cabeza viendote bailar y reir, con tan solo mis comentarios; jamas alguien me hizo sentir asi... Necesito que me digas si por favor, quieres tal vez salir algun dia o... no se... ser mi novia?'

Ginevra se quedo dura en su lugar, sentía que casi no podía mover ningun musculo pero temía que el interpretara mal su mensaje. No se movía por la gran noticia, pero no porque no le gustara la idea. Luego de unos segundos, que para neville se transformaron en eternidad y la espera lo estaba matando...

Si! Como negarme con tremenda propuesta? – contestó ella sonriente

No me aceptes por la sorpresa ginny... hazlo porque quieres tu... –

Si neville!! Me encantaria, salir contigo, ser tu novia, todo! – la pelirroja salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el y lo abrazo con fuerza, siendo asi correspondida – sabes que? – le preguntó al oído mientras estaban abrazados, yo tampoco puedo olvidar aquella noche... supongo que he intentado olvidarla saliendo con otras personas pero ninguna llenaba tu espacio, creeme! Y me reia de lo que decias porque en verdad causaba gracia, no por lastima... – le susurró lo último y en aquel momento alejando lentamente sus rostros para poder mirarse a los ojos, neville tomó la iniciativa y se acercó a ella dedicandole un beso en sus labios que jamás olvidaron ninguno de los dos

-----------------º------------------------º---------------------------------

Harry tomó una respiración profunda y se dignó a ingresar a la gran sala que tantas veces había visitado o estado inclusive.

La buscó con la mirada lentamente, pero antes de finalizar (la busqueda) se encontró con Madam Pomfrey.

Que necesitas potter?; estoy muy ocupada en este momento. Me han destruído la mayoría de los antídotos y pociones, asi que tengo que arreglarme con lo poco que tengo... – se la podía notar furiosa y algo nerviosa

Es que... me preguntaba si Hermione Granger se encuentra aquí... – sorpresivamente le temblaba la voz por los nervios

Oh... granger, si –

Se encuentra aquí? – la interrumpió y esta vez pregunto con algo de alegria en su voz debido a la respuesta recibida

No potter. Si me dejaras terminar mis frases te podría ayudar – contestó quejosamente

Ehm... lo siento profesora y disculpe es que... –

Disculpa aceptada potter – contestó interrumpinedolo tajantemente – ahora... – exclamó con un tono mas elevado – granger... si! Ya recuerdo, se fue hace unos instantes, antes de que llegaras tu para ser mas precisa... – harry se sorprendió al escuchar aquello

Muchas gracias madam – contestó mientras comenzaba a correr y escuchaba los gritos de pomfrey indicandole que regresara y guardara reposo por el estrés; pero el no queria regresar, el solo quería verla a ella, a Hermione. Continuó corriendo hasta el despacho de Dumbledore y luego de decir la contraseña subió por las escaleras.

Abrió, una vez arriba, la puerta con lentitud, luego de haberla golpeado y ser autorizado al ingreso.

harry, no te esperaba, pasa... sucedió algo? – pregunto interesado el anciano

no, solo... como es que sigue vivo? – preguntó directamente sin dar rodeos, para lo cual el profesor miro algo sorprendido y sonrío

pues, veras... como bien sabes Snape era parte de la Orden – se adelanto ante cualquier comentario y le dijo – dejame terminar antes por favor. Buenos veras... yo me encontraba en la búsqueda que en algun momento participaste y ultimamente se me hacia imposible capturarlos, ademas siempre sucedía algo diferente y el estrés comenzo a afectar directamente mi mano. La acumulacion de todo aquel problema era demasiado si lo sabian todos, asi que armamos este plan con Severus, y decidimos llevarlo acabo aquella misma noche; asi pues, el me maldijo porque sabía que Draco Malfoy no iba a tener el coraje para hacerlo, y luego cuando todos me daban por muerto pude continuar con lo pendiente. Con mucho cuidado de que no me vean, pero pude eliminar todos los horcruxes que restaban; aunque me di cuenta que parte de uno de ellos estaba en ti, para ser mas preciso en tu rayo. Esa parte tuya estaba muriendo aunque afortunadamente no era completa; porque sino ya todos sabíamos que era lo que iba a suceder contigo, por lo cual la profecía estaba acertada

acertada? Es decir que estaba destinado a ganar aquella batalla? – pregunto sorprendido

si... estabas destinado a volver a nacer, es decir, que esa parte de ti muriera y la otra no; para poder vivir una vida normal –

pero.. y entonces... malfoy... es bueno? – aquella pregunta la tenia pendiente desde hacía tiempo

no; simplemente lo usamos porque sabíamos que no haría nada, porque es muy cobarde para ser mortífago. Por eso lo era, Severus no era malo harry y esa va a ser tu proxima pregunta... – contestó adelantandose – el me ayudo y mucho; le debo demasiado a el... –

pero, eso quiere decir que si usted esta vivo es probable que Sirius lo este? – preguntó con esperanza en su voz; pero muy pronto se vio apagada

lo siento harry... lo de Sirius no estaba organizado, ni planeado realmente. El murió en esa batalla y se retiró con honor. Gran hombre, gran potencial; pero era su destino asi... y eso lo tendrás que aceptar tarde o temprano... – y se formó un silencio, que pareció eterno

y usted? – rompió el silencio – volverá a su cargo de director? –

si... Minerva realmente no ocupaba este despacho, solo lo hacía para simular frente a ustedes. Lo costó mucho, pero lo logramos; y pude arreglar con el ministerio para ejercerlo; se sorprendieron de verme allí... creo que la "alegría" en sus caras no la olvidaré nunca... – contestó hablando sarcasticamente con respecto a la felicidad de los del ministerio

señor, perdone que insista pero... usted sabe como...¿? –

ah... – lo interrumpió repentinamente sabes harry? Que cosas raras y vueltas que da a veces la vida... resultamos estando en un lugar sabiendo que debemos estar en otro; queremos a personas por nuestros impulsos o por algo natural tal vez... – se levantó el anciano de su silla acercandose al azabache lentamente – A veces me pregunto si no vemos las cosas porque somos simplemente torpes por naturaleza o simplemente no queremos... – continuó hablando mientras se acercaba a su ventana para observar al exterior. Harry escuchaba cada palabra con atención y todavía se podía notar la luz de la luna reflejando distintos sitios

disculpe profesor, pero es que no entiendo a que se refiere... – pero el anciano siguio hablando

y damos vueltas y complicamos las cosas cuando pueden ser mucho mas simples, pero hasta no ver el claro de la luna reflejando sobre un gran sitio como el bosque o los jardines; no entramos en razón. La luz nos guía hacia donde debemos ir – harry comenzo a analizar lo que Dumbledore le estaba comunicando; era tdo muy claro! Pero el siguió hablando – y bueno.. no nos dejan hablar por que necesitan soledad y silencio, pero... lo unico que necesitan es alguien a su lado para que los ame... – le dedicó una sonrisa divertida

Por fin harry entendio todo! El hablaba sobre hermione, Dumbledore sabía que le iba a preguntar por ella tarde o temprano, era todo tan obvio ahora! Ella estaba fuera del castillo, en el lugar al que iban siempre y en donde se besaron por primera vez.

- Gracias profesor! – llego a gritar apenas, mientras salía rapidamente del lugar

Harry corrió y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, sentía que esta era su oportunidad, tal vez la ultima!. Debia aprovecharla y darse prisa tambien... al fin! Ya habia salido por las puertas y se encontraba fuera corriendo, jadeando, sentía que su corazón estaba por salirse del pecho

Finalmente llegó, pero decidió acercarse y caminar despacio hacia el lugar; encontrandose a Hermione sentada sobre un tronco con sus manos tapando su rostro y claramente estaba llorando

No llores... – aconsejó el dulcemente y con tono suave en su voz. La castaña levantó la vista y se encontró con algo que definitivamente no esperaba. – Herms...te necesito, probablemente mas de lo que tu a mi... – ella volvio a voltearse ignorandolo por completo. Harry tomo asiento a su lado para poder observarla mejor. – Por que lloras? No lo entiendo... hice algo malo? Acaso... – comenzo a preguntar desesperandose porque sentía que la perdía

No eres tu, soy yo. No podemos, quiero decir... es imposible harry! – contestó mirando hacia el suelo mientras las lagrimas caían sobre su rostro

No... eso era antes, yo no estaba preparado! Vos sos mas que ginny, que cho, que todo el mundo magico inclusive. Vos sos lo que mas me interesa en este mundo! Necesito saber que estas bien para sentirme bien... –

Estoy bien – contestó asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras caían cada vez mas lagrimas

Estas segura? No parecías muy bien cuando estabas tirada en el suelo y... – le dijo con sarcasmo

Estoy bien harry, realmente estoy bien – contestó tajante

Pues yo no! – exclamó este gritando – tu no sabes lo que pasé! No tienes idea! Te vi ahí tirada y sentí que me moría por dentro, nada tenía sentido e importancia si tu no estabas ahí! Por dios! Casi me entrego a voldemort sin pelear siquiera! – gritó de la desesperación, su corazon iba a mil por hora

Seguramente era la poción – contestó indiferente. Las lagrimas seguían cayendole, pero eran menos

Demonios!! – gritó – no lo era!! Era yo! Ya no tenía mas efecto gracias a ti! Que me apartaste a ginevra; lo se todo hermione! Me acuerdo de todo; hay cosas que no se olvidan... tu eres una de ellas! – la castaña lo miró con los ojos brillosos y algo vidriosos; el la ayudo a ponerse de pie lentamente para que estuviese a la par suya

Yo te amo! No hay nadie que me haga mas feliz! Y agradezco que estes bien... – hermione comenzó a llorar cada vez mas y mas, y harry le secaba todas las lagrimas de su rostro con caricias de sus manos

Yo tambien agradezco que estes bien! Y te amo tanto, que me odio por no poderte amar menos – se hizo un silencio repentino mientras se miraron a los ojos, podían saber ya que todo volvería a ser como antes, al fin y al cabo eran amigos desde hacía 7 años y sabían que no podían pasar demasiado tiempo estando peleados, se necesitaban uno del otro. El silencio fue cortado por la voz de la castaña – Dumbledore me ayudo y me llevo a la enfermería, pero no encontraron las pociones y me dijeron que hasta mañana... – en aquel momento su dialogo fue interrumpido por un beso que le regalo harry en sus labios

Vamos adentro – le indico el

No puedo

Por que no? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño

Eso era lo que te intentaba explicar antes de que me "interrumpieras", que fue muy linda por cierto – agregó sonriendo divertida – pero es que hasta mañana no voy a poder caminar bien, todavia tengo la pierna mal; el dolor me lo curaron con una pocion peor hasta mañana que recuperen todas las perdidas no me la podran curar – dijo con tristeza en su rostro

Mejor – contestó sonriente y hermione lo miró intrigada – asi puedo hacer esto... – la agarró y la alzó en sus brazos como los recien casados y ella con los suyos le rodeó el cuello

Te amo mucho, mucho –

Yo tambien – contestó el

Yo mas! – rió divertida

Imposible! –

Por que? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño

Porque es obvio que yo lo hago mas – le sonrió y se acercaron lentamente para fundirse en un hermoso, tierno, apasionado y profundo beso que duró hasta la llegada a la puerta del castillo; y tal vez algo mas...

--------------º------------------ FIN ------------º----------------------

y?? Que les parecio??, dejen review asi me cuentan que opinan !! De este capitulo y del fic en general si quieren... tal vez les gustaron mas algunos capitulos que el fic en general, no se... a gusto de cada uno! P

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN Y LEYERON EL FIC!! LES ESTOY MAS QUE AGRADECIDA xD.

Espero poder seguir escribiendo mas adelante jeje

Besos para todos!!

July:)


End file.
